DESEO MAL ENCAMINADO
by dragonazabache
Summary: Se dice que cuando una estrella fugas pasa y le pides un deseo se te concede, pero que pasa cuando ese deseo es pedido con el corazon lleno odio mal infundado, rafael tendra que pelear encotra de su deseo para salvar a su hermano. este fic esta escrito con cariño para yunuen, disculpa la graaaaan demora n/n'
1. Chapter 1

"DESEO MAL ENCAMINADO"

DISCLAIMER; las tortugas ninjas le pertenecen a nickeloden, a mi solo me pertenece la historia y hacerles pasar un rato agradable

En lo alto de una azotea se escuchaban golpes y gritos, pero por la altura nadie les ponía atención y eso era bueno para cierto quelonio de bandana roja que destrozaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso

¡Maldito Leonardo!- su grito contenía la más grande ira que podía acumular-¡ siempre el perfecto!, ¡el favorito del sensei!, ¡aaaahg!- el grito culmino con una antena partida en dos- de no estar el- su voz sonaba triste pero aun con ira contenida- yo sería el favorito de el sensei y… también el líder- aun podía recordar lo sucedido unos momentos antes, todo lo que le había sucedido por culpa de Leonardo

Flash back

Se encontraban en el doyo, tenían un entrenamiento de combate entre hermanos, en este entrenamiento Splinter vería el avance en los movimientos de combate de cada uno de sus hijos, así como aciertos y errores que tuvieran que perfeccionar, el combate comenzó Mickey contra donie había aprendido a dejarse fluir por sus movimientos y Mickey era una explosión de movimientos él no se detenía a pensar… de cierta manera a sus hermanos les intrigaba, que podía pensar su hermano menor, según Rafael en nada, volviendo al combate Mickey daba giros y saltos en torno de su hermano y en cuanto vio un punto ciego en su hermano lo aprovecho para lanzar su chaco y hacerlo caer, ante de que donie cayera al piso tomo impulso y en un rápido y fluido movimiento de su bastón saco a su hermanito de combate

Auch- se quejo Mickey por el golpe- esto tuvo que ser suerte

Me temo que no miguel ángel- respondió el Splinter a su adolorido hijo- aun tienes una excesiva fluidez que te ayuda mucho, pero saboreas el triunfo antes de siquiera obtenerlo y eso es por mucho peligroso, pues tu enemigo lo usara en tu contra- termino de explicarse

Entendido no debo confiarme mucho, felicidades donie – le sonreía a su hermano de la bandana morada

Gracias Mike… y disculpa el golpe- lo ultimo lo solo con algo de pena

No ay problema rafa me ha dado peores- decía mientras se dirigía a tomar su lugar, Leonardo le ayudaba a sentarse, doni sonrió suspirando

Te felicito hijo, se ve que estas aprendiendo a manipular tu cuerpo con tu mente, pero pude notar que había momentos en los que seguías dudando que técnica usar, como ninja debes entender que no siempre debes pensarte las cosas, solo podrás fluir con tu propio ser

Le agradezco su consejo sensei

En ese momento comenzaría el siguiente combate y seria con su hermano Rafael, lo que no le agradaba mucho, esa misma mañana su hermano de bandana carmesí había discutido con (N.A; redobles por favor) Leonardo, ellos habían tenido una discusión muy fuerte casi había jurado que terminaría en golpes grabes, de no ser porque Splinter intervino para acabar con esa pelea, ni dónatelo, miguel ángel o Splinter tenían una idea de que sucedió esa mañana o por que había sido la pelea, una por que todos sabían que preguntarles en ese estado o siquiera acercarse era echar más leña al fuego y la segunda porque aunque Splinter rogo, suplico y hasta amenazo Leonardo simplemente había dicho

Es un mal entendido, si le doy un poco de tiempo es probable que lo solucionemos pronto- ninguno de los presentes se lo creyó mas aun cuando en los ojos de leo se le notaban unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero desde esa discusión los dos hermanos no se habían dirigido la palabra y cuando leo puso todo su empeño en hacerle la comida que le agrada a Rafael, este ni siquiera la saboreo y se retiro sin decir palabra alguna dejando dolido a su hermano, donie trato de quitarse esos pensamientos y concentrarse en el combate

Ambos se observaron fijamente, Rafael tenia ojos fieros clara señal de que lo que pensaba era verdad, tendría problemas en ese combate ya que conociéndolo pelearía con esa ira y eso no era bueno, tenía el presentimiento de que ese combate acabaría muy mal

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Era su culpa, siempre había sido su culpa, no entendía porque Splinter se ponía de su lado, después de todo era un combate de entrenamiento, Leonardo se había metido injustamente

FLASH BACK

Donie estaba teniendo serios problemas y no era por falta de fluidez o concentración, el problema era que su hermano había llevado el combate a la realidad y en cuatro ocasiones de los diez minutos que llevaba la práctica Rafael casi le atravesaba la plasta con su sai

¡Rafael basta!- ordeno Splinter , pero este no le escuchaba, estaba tan concentrado en masacrar a quien estuviera frente a él, que no se percataba de los gritos de su padre y las peticiones de sus hermanos, en un momento dado dónatelo cayó al suelo, Rafael lo tenía acorralado y estaba en sima de él, donie podía ver en los ojos de su hermano su propia muerte y lo peor de todo es que no entendía por qué, antes de que Rafael pudiera siquiera tocarlo se escucho el ruido de metales chocar, donie no se atrevía a abrir los ojos por temor de ver su sangre correr en las manos de su hermano pero reparo en algo, había escuchado metales y además no sentía dolor eso solo significaba… al abrir los ojos vio a leo deteniendo la sai de Rafael con sus catanas a unos escasos milímetros de él, donie aprovecho esto para correr a los brazos de su padre quien lo estrecho en un abrazo protector, mientras tanto Leonardo haciendo uso de sus técnicas dio una patada en el estomago a Rafael, logrando así sacarle el aire

¡Rafael basta!- Leonardo estaba temblando por los sucedido con donie- dónatelo no te hizo nada y aunque no quieras creerme yo tampoco, ¡entiende viste mal!

¿¡Vi mal!, ¿¡que vi mal!?, ¡no me vengas con estupideces!- mas que gritar Rafael rugía- ¡sabes lo que hiciste!

Rafael por favor escúchame… yo nunca te haría eso- suplicaba Leonardo a su iracundo y testarudo hermano- lo sabes ¿verdad?

¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!- con toda su ira incrementada le lanzo un golpe que lanzo al de bandana azul contra una repisa de armas

¡Leonardo!- escucho que gritaron todos los presentes dirigiéndose al mayor de los hermano

Leonardo ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado Splinter, pero este no respondió, solo veía a Rafael sin decir palabra alguna

sensei leo esta herido- se escucho la voz de Mickey y los tres observaron así donde el menor señalaba, en su pecho casi cerca de su corazón, se podía ver una línea de donde comenzaba a brotar un poco de sangre, al ver esto el maestro Splinter se levanto y giro asía su segundo hijo

¡Esta práctica termino!- se le podía notar preocupado por la actuación de su segundo hijo, Rafael podía ser muy difícil en combate, pero esto se había pasado de la raya- Rafael en que estabas pensando

¡Pero sensei fue su culpa!- dijo señalando al mayor- él lo empezó todo

¿¡Que es lo que Leonardo empezó Rafael!?, ¿¡que hizo que merecería esto!?- le indico Splinter mostrándole la sangre de leo en sus dedos

Sabía que se pondría de su lado- fue lo último que dijo Rafael al tiempo que corría asía la salida, mientras su padre le llamaba sin obtener respuesta de su segundo hijo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

¡Como lo odio!-golpeaba el piso mientras gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, llego un momento en que se canso y respiraba pesadamente, la furia no había salido totalmente de su cuerpo es mas seguía latente en ese momento Rafael soltaría unas palabras que moverían el mundo del plan Hamato

¡Deseo que te mueras Leonardo Hamato!, que sufras lento, que te duela pero ¡que te mueras!, es lo que más deseo – sin saberlo una ligera y veloz estrella fugaz pasaba sobre él, Rafael alcanzo a observarla su destello era único y no tenía nada que ver con las demás estrellas fugases, a pesar de sus lagrimas pudo observarla bien, sin más se decidió regresar a casa, después de todo la culpa de todo ese día era de Leonardo su intrépido líder y hermano mayor , cuando estuvo dentro de la guarida se encontró a Leonardo que lo esperaba ambos se miraron en silencio, al final Leonardo fue quien rompió el silencio

No te voy a recriminar nada- la voz de leo sonaba triste y apesadumbrada- solo quería saber que regresaras bien, Splinter dijo que hablaría contigo en la mañana- decía mientras se abrazaba de una sabana- le dije el origen de nuestra pelea

¡Le dijiste lo que te convino!- aseguro Rafael sin alzar la voz

Le dije solo mi versión, el espera escuchar la tuya

Al menos tengo algo a mi favor- soltó serio y sombrío a lo que Leonardo suspiro, cuando Rafael se disponía a irse leo lo detuvo

Te sugiero que hables con Mickey y donie, sobre todo con donie… después de lo que paso hoy esta… muy shockeado

¿Es una orden?

No, solo es una sugerencia- después de ello Rafael se retiro a su cuarto, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse Leonardo dejo caer la sabana, mostrando unas vendas, Splinter le había pedido mas bien le había ordenado no esperar a su hermano para evitar otra confrontación que le abriera las heridas pues la de su pecho no era la única, también tenía otra en sus brazos de cuando se golpeo con las armas, pero no eran la heridas físicas las que le dolían a leo, sino las del corazón y esas sangraban como si tuviera hierro incandescente dentro

¿Por qué me odias tanto hermano?- soltó la pregunta en un suspiro que solo el escucho- ¿Por qué?

hola soy dragonazabache a quien porfin se le hizo estar con ustedes y pasar un rato, estoy tratando de que la historia sea grata para ustedes pero sepan que ahora les entiendo una cosa "no es tan facil", estoy escribiendo tambien dos historias de teen titans y se me estan ocurriendo otras pero ya sabran de mi por ahora

espero review de ustedes publico de nuestras queridas tortugas, pero me entusiasma mas la critica constructiva y destructiva, es con la que mas se aprende

P.D; no me maten por lo que les hice a los Hamato :(, es necesario para la hitoria ;)


	2. REFLEXIONES

estoy mu feliz por la reaccion de ustedes n.n y a la vez muy avergonzada por la demora -/-u, agradesco a

Yukio 87, iukarey: a ambas les digo que no se preocupen, Doni no hizo nada, el solo fue victima de las sircunstancias

Guest: te agradesco tu comentario pero sobre todo, el dato que me compartiste y te digo que no tenia ni idea de eso y estoy segura de que varios fans de la serie tampoco (o puede que solo sea yo -/-u ), "feartess" (sin miedo) ¡suena genial!, mi punto de vista es que probablemente lo acortaron por traduccion, pasa muuuy amenudo

Tsukime12: gracias y ¡si!, tienes razon tengo unas orribles faltas gramaticales T.T, estoy trabajando en ello y pronto tendre ayuda, espero sea pronto, depende de mi

Who am I. Well. I'm just Me: gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, aun que... tu sobre nombre se me hizo muy largo y mas que yo no manejo bien el ingles n/n, aun asi gracias

Rose Black Dragon: me hizo muy feliz saber de ti, yo tambien te tengo en mente y la razon por la que decidi dejarte al ultimo es muy sencillo, ¡CLARO QUE ACEPTO TU OFERTA &)!, estaria loca de no haceptar, solo que empezamos apartir del tercer capitulo, estoy aprendiendo sobre la marcha y eso de los betas aun no lo tengo bien entendido asi que dame esta semana y espero que antes del martes este en contacto con tigo n.n deseame suerte (por sierto eso de "aprobecho" sonaste un poquito convenenciera ¬¬)

sin mas comensemos.

Al despertar era ya muy tarde, a Rafael le extraño que nadie lo despertara para el entrenamiento se dio una ducha rápida y se dirigió al dojo pero se sorprendió mas al ver que nadie entrenaba y ni sus luces del maestro Splinter, al dirigirse a la sala se encontró a Mickey en la sala, le extraño demasiado que no estuviera viendo la tele, jugando video juegos o leyendo sus historietas favoritas eso era muy raro en el

- ¿Mickey que est…- antes de poder acabar la frase Miguel ángel dio un salto y se coloco en posición de ataque

- ¿y a ti que te pasa?- su hermano se estaba comportando de una manera muy poco usual, comenzaba a preguntarse si deber dad se había despertado cuando recordó lo que dijera Leonardo antes de salir de la guarida, "te sugiero que hables con Mickey Doni, sobre todo te disculpes con Doni, después de lo que paso hoy está muy… shockeado", ¿acaso sus hermanos le temían?

-Mickey ¿sabes que no voy a lastimarte verdad?

-¡no!, ¡no lo sé!, ¿Cómo saberlo si casi matas a Doni y a Leo?- su voz sonaba asustada, todo él era un manojo de nervios y no dejaba su posición, el mirarlo así lastimo mucho al de bandana roja

-Mickey escucha yo…- intento tocar a su hermano, el alejo bruscamente su mano y regreso a su posición original, "¿qué es lo que he hecho?" se preguntaba mentalmente, si así había reaccionado Miguel ángel, no quería pensar en qué estado se encontraba Dónatelo

-Miguel ángel- se escucho la voz la voz tranquila y serena de Leonardo, al escucharlo el chico de bandana naranja salió disparado a los brazos de sus hermano mayor- tranquilo Mickey el no te va a lastimar

-¡no es cierto leo, tu estas herido por su culpa!- al escuchar esto Rafael reparo en algo que no había notado en la noche, el semblante de leo era pálido y se le notaba cansado, cuando Mickey se dio vuelta dejo ver las vendas de Leonardo en el pecho y brazos

-¿yo te hice eso?- apenas pudo formular su pregunta, se impacto tanto, el solo había empujado a Leonardo o por lo menos eso recordaba… no, no solo había empujado a Leonardo, lo había aventado con sai en mano, eso había hecho

-solo fue un accidente rafa- trato de tranquilizarlo- en realidad no fue nada

-¿no fue nada?, ¡Sensei tuvo problemas para evitar que te desangraras!, y Dónatelo no podía ayudarle por qué no dejaba de temblar!- soltó Mickey muy molesto de que su hermano no estuviera molesto con el de bandana carmín

-Mickey por que no vas con Dónatelo para ver si ya despertó y como sigue- pidió Leonardo pensando que tal vez debió despertarse más temprano, para hablar con rafa

-también me asegurare que **él**- dijo remarcando la última palabra- no sele acerque- la seriedad de su hermanito estaba creando estragos en el alma de Rafael

-solo haz lo que te pedí, ¿de acuerdo?- le pidió leo a su hermano, este le miro y solo asintió marchándose al cuarto de la tecno tortuga, mientras Mickey de retiraba del lugar a Rafael se le estrujaba el corazón

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?- dijo casi estrangulándose con las palabras, se sostuvo un momento del sillón pero termino dejándose caer

-solo tienes que disculparte con ellos- escucho a su hermano a la vez que se sentaba a su lado para descansar y darle animo, al voltear pudo notar que Leonardo en verdad estaba cansado, ¿Por qué estaba ahí entonces?, ¿no debería estar descansando para recuperarse de sus heridas?, la respuesta era simple, su hermano no lo abandonaría aunque su vida peligrara a su lado, Leonardo más que líder era su hermano y eso nada lo cambiaria, quiso acércasela y pedirle perdón pero una voz interrumpió su propósito

-Rafael- esa era la voz de su padre y sonaba triste… no, esa voz sonaba decepcionada- sígueme por favor- sabia que debía obedecerlo, que si no lo hacia las cosas serian peores pero leo en verdad se veía mal, tenía que atenderlo

-¡Rafael!- escucho la voz molesta de su padre

-pero Sensei… leo

-yo voy a estar bien- escucho a su hermano decirle - as caso ve- al verlo conocía a su hermano el ya lo había perdonado, el siempre perdonaba rápido, pero en ese momento sentía que un simple perdón no bastaría para todo lo que susedia, decidió que por el momento hablaría con su padre así que lo siguió a su maestro, al entrar este le hizo el ademan de arridillarse en el tatami, en cuanto la puerta se cerro su padre le hizo compañía colocándose frente a el , Splinter no solo estaba molesto, había mas en el de lo que en realidad mostraba y eso se notaba con solo abrir la puerta de la guarida

-ya escuche la historia de Leonardo, con respecto a tu diario- comenzó Splinter sin cambiar el tono de su voz- ahora quiero escuchar tu versión de la historia- su diario claro, en ese momento lo hubiera despachado a Leonardo fácilmente, de no ser porque su hermano era increíblemente perfecto en el ninjitsu

-estoy esperando Rafael

-bueno todo empezó cuando…

FLASH BACK

Rafael despertaba de una larga siesta, no recordaba a qué hora había dormido solo que un fuerte ruido lo había despertado, al enfocar la mirada se había encontrado con Leonardo acomodando unas cosas dentro de un libro, al mirar mejor se dio cuenta que lo que sostenía en realidad era…

-¡Suelta inmediatamente, mi diario!- con el grito Leonardo había soltado el diario ocasionando que unas hojas sueltas se esparcieran por el susto

-¡Rafael!, casi me matas del susto- fue lo que respondió, mientras se sujetaba el pecho

-¡nadie se mete con tus asuntos privados!, ¿¡por que tu si te metes en la de los demás!?- rugía Rafael

-¿de qué hablas?-leo se veía confundido con cara de inocente, esto enfureció más a Rafael siendo que lo había cachado con las manos en la masa

-¡leíste mi diario! , ¡yo te vi!- reclamo molesto

-¿rafa, no me viste leer nada yo solo… - intento defenderse pero Rafael le lanzo una de sus pesas que leo esquivo con mucho suerte

-¡rafa por favor… escúchame!- pedía Leonardo esquivando a Rafael y todo lo que le lanzaba en su momento, no supieron cuanto escándalo habían armado hasta que Splinter intervino para acabar con la riña

FIN FLASH BACK

-Y eso es todo Sensei- termino de contar Rafael

-eso no es todo Rafael- lo contradijo la anciana rata

-¿disculpe?

-¿recuerdas que paso antier en la noche?- la pregunta de Splinter descoloco a Rafael

-¿antier?- Rafael comenzó hacer memoria, peleaban con el clan del pie, por desgracia había sido tomado por sorpresa por un ninja del pie quien le había metido un golpe en la cabeza y después de eso no supo mas de si, lo último que escucho fue el grito de Leonardo llamándolo- ¡me golpearon!, ya recuerdo pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con mi diario?

-dime una cosa Rafael ¿en verdad viste a Leonardo leer tu diario?- Rafael trato de recordar ese momento, cayendo en la cuenta de algo-no… en realidad, no- dijo algo avergonzado… en realidad muy avergonzado- leo solo metía unas hojas en mi diario y ahora que lo pienso bien, ni siquiera seguía un orden, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con el clan del pie?

-después de que perdieras el conocimiento, tus hermanos se la vieron muy mal para sacarte con vida de ahí, llegaron con mucho trabajo, Leonardo no deja de recriminarse su descuido y decidió cuidarte aun cuando le ordene que se retirara a descansar , se planto para decirme que se quedaría a cuidarte le insistimos que estarías bien el no desistió y se paso la noche en vela cuidándote

-¿eso… hizo?- el color se le subió a la cabeza compitiendo con el color de su bandana

- debido al cansancio- prosiguió Splinter observando detenidamente la forma en cómo reaccionaba su hijo- lo que Leonardo, me dijo es que se levanto para estirarse pero que lo acometió un mareo y termino tirando un libro y regando unas hojas así que decidió tomarlas y meterlas en ese libro, nunca supo que era hasta que tu se lo gritaste

- el… decía la verdad- se estaba poniendo más rojo, de seguir así terminaría asiéndole compañía al chapulín colorado, claro esto si él le aceptaba con sus antecedentes

-el se dedico completamente a tratar de hacer las paces contigo, hiso una comida especial para ti poniéndole mucha dedicación, todos nos dimos cuenta de ello, todos claro excepto tu que te dejaste segar por la ira

-siento que me convertí en Shreder y ataque a leo de la forma más vil y deshonorable- después de escuchar eso Rafael temía no poder ver más a su hermano a la cara

-Eso no es lo peor- "¿aun ay más?" pensó para sí Rafael, pero no se atrevía a interrumpirlo por la vergüenza que sentía- en tu ira ciega casi mataste a Dónatelo y ahora tiene los nervios destrozados, ni siquiera pudo ayudarme con la curación de tu hermano, tuve que llamar a la señorita O'Neill para que me apoyara con eso y mientras ella llegaba leo estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, por suerte para todos solo le habías dado a un nervio, no fue muy grave ni muy profundo, pero si algo escandaloso

-yo…no quería… no quería lastimar a leo- su voz era temblorosa, casi pierde a dos de sus hermanos y a sus manos, estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que peligroso era para su familia

-desgraciadamente si lo querías, al menos tu ira así te lo pedía y permitiste que ella actuara sobre tu cuerpo

-¿y ahora que hago?- temía acongojado de que no pudiera haber nada para arreglar todo el embrollo que él, había provocado

-por suerte para ti, tienes a leo de tu lado- le acaricio la cabeza a modo de confortar un poco su adolorida alma- el está dispuesto a ayudarte

-por suerte para ti, tienes a leo de tu lado- le dijo acariciándole la cabeza- el está dispuesto a ayudarte

-lo note- dijo con una triste sonrisa- hablando de ello, en la noche cuando regrese leo, menciono que le había pedido que no me esperara- recordó Rafael

- no se lo pedí, se lo ordene- eso sí que sorprendió al quelonio de carmín- tendré que hablar con Leonardo, al respecto seguro que anoche tampoco durmió bien- y lo haría, eso lo sabia leo no solía contradecir a Splinter de hecho podía contar las veces que lo hacía con una sola mano, Splinter noto su preocupación con solo ver la cara de su hijo

-se lo prohibí por su condición Rafael- explico Splinter con mirada seria

-¿su condición?

-Leonardo estuvo en vela, toda la noche de antier, si a eso le sumamos la pérdida de sangre y todo lo que vivió anoche, el no se encontraba en condiciones de esperarte y mucho menos de tener una nueva batalla si se hubiera dado, ¿qué crees que estaría pasando ahora de haber seguido con su riña?- Rafael no pudo pensar en la respuesta, su hermano no estaba bien y eso era lo que le importaba

-debemos ver a Leonardo Sensei, no tenia buena pinta cuando lo deje- dijo intentando levantarse

-espera- lo detuvo Splinter- yo veré a tu hermano, tu encárgate de arreglar cierto problema con Miguel Ángel y Dónatelo, Miguel Ángel está muy a la defensiva y no quiere que te acerques a Dónatelo y a Leonardo- suspiro entre divertido y pesaroso- por otro lado Dónatelo ya no te tiene la confianza de hermano que antes te tenia, Leonardo puede acercarte a ellos pero al final dependerá de ti recuperar su confianza y sanar las heridas que les infringiste- ante Rafael soltó un muy largo suspiro, asintiendo con la cabeza

-no voy a castigarte Rafael aun cuando tus acciones merecen un castigo, porque en tu mirada veo que ya te estás auto flagelando, así que no veo por qué seguirte martirizando- con esto se levanto dirigiéndose a la salida

-Gracias Sense… aaauch- antes de terminar de agradecerle sintió un muy fuerte golpe proveniente del bastón de su padre- ¡creí que no me castigaría!- se quejo el quelonio de rojo

-¡esto es por creer que tendría favoritismo!- le dijo serenamente- ahora andando ay varias cosas que debes resolver

Rafael solo pudo soltar una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que no solo contaba con el apoyo de Leonardo, ahora también contaba con el de su padre, su sonrisa se esfumo cuando al recordar que debía encontrar la forma de que sus hermanos lo perdonaran y no sabía ni por dónde empezar

espero que les aya gustado ¿que pasara con Rafael?, ¿encontrara la forma de disculparse?, eso se sabra en el siguiente capitulo, espero review


	3. DISCULPAME, ES DECIR POCO

despues de tantos dias desaparecida, e regresado y de una vez anuncio que para evitarme regaños, entregare un capitulo por semana, no se puede escribir dos fic sin volberse loca creanme -_-'', mis eternos agradecimientos a:

Yukio87: no eres la unica que comparte su sentir y lamento decirte que el verdadero mal empieza apartir del proximo capitulo

fortuneladystar:gracias por tu visita y apoyo, espero este capitulo te guste

iurakarey: ¿Rafafobia?, si creo que es una manera de interpretarlo XD, no es condecendencia, si as visto la pelicula "el caballero de la noche", el propio guason cita "si das un fuerte golpe, el segundo casi no se siente", asi que si Splinter lo castigaba severamente era posible que no sintiera mucho lo tupido, de no se asi hubiera gritado mas por el bastonazo n.

Who am I. Well. I'm just Me: agradesco el honor de tus review ;), muchas gracias

Tsikime12: todos lo compadecen y creen que se merece el trato, estoy deacuerdo con ello y mas con lo que se les biene muaajajajajajaja (N.A/ mi risa demoniaca), gracias por todo, en cunto a lo de beta ¿sabes algo de teen titan?, por que aqui Rose ya se ofrecio pero necesito apoyo en mi otro fic y es sobre ellos, en caso de no tener idea pregunta entre tus conocidos, Rose dijo que me apoyaba en este pero no tiene idea de los otros personajes y eso me preocupa un poco, siempre ayuda mas tener un poco de conosimiento sobre los personajes en esta pagina

Haoyo Asakura: ¡burlate!, pero almenos yo demore menos tiempo que sierta personita que conosco y que no voy a mencionar ;P, gracias por el apoyo y te seguire esperando igual que presineto me estaras molestando XD

Yunuen: me estas aplicando la de escribir en el segundo capitulo ¿verdad? XD, te agradesco tu fic y sigue deseandome suerte

Violeta (Guest): estoy tratando de darte lo que me pides, pero como dije antes, "aprendo sobre la marcha" no es mi mejor escusa pero es lo cierto, ire mejorando gracia a mi beta

Rose Black Dragon: hablando de apoyo, gracias por ayudarme con este fic y no sabes el lio en que te as metido gracias y claro que espero tu review

DISCLAIMER: las tortugas no me pertenecen le pertenecen a nickeloden y a sus respectivos autores, a mi solo me pertenece la historia y el deber de hacer pasar un gran rato

Cuando Rafa regresó a la sala, Leo seguía en el sofá, dormido según se veía. Eso, hasta que Leonardo habló.

- ¿Cómo te fue con el maestro? - Su voz sonaba cansada, al principio pensó en regañarlo por no cuidarse adecuadamente pero se contuvo al recordar que ya estaba dentro de un caos, no le convenía llamar a los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis.

- Lo… siento. -Soltó sin más, Leo sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano, debía estar muy preocupado para no escucharle.

- Te pregunté, ¿Cómo te había ido con el Sensei? - Volvió a preguntar con los ojos cerrados y el mismo tono.

- Yo… no te lo…pregunté… - Decía algo incómodo con lo que estaba haciendo pero muy seguro, respiró profundo y prosiguió. - Te lo dije, yo…lo… siento. - Al escuchar esto, Leo abrió los ojos y se acomodó para verlo mejor.

- ¿Disculpa? - La tortuga de añil empezaba a pensar que tal vez la pérdida de sangre le había afectado.

- Yo no te escuché, hice las cosas sin pensar… siempre las hago sin pensar… y ahora, lastimé a todos. – Su voz sonaba triste y angustiada, mientras su hermano mayor sólo se limitaba a escucharlo.

- Tú sólo me cuidabas y yo pensé lo peor de ti… no quise darte la oportunidad de explicarme. - De pronto Rafael se arrodilló ante su hermano, Leo quiso evitarlo pero éste no se lo permitió. - No creo que un lo siento sea suficiente, así que permíteme probarte lo arrepentido que estoy de esta forma.

- Rafa, levántate de inmediato por favor, me lastima verte así, mucho más que tus golpes. - El aludido hizo lo que

su hermano le pedía.

- Ahora toma asiento. - Al de carmín no le quedaba de otra más que obedecer. -Hubo una confusión que no quisiste aclarar y que casi provoca una desgracia mayor, eso es cierto. - Ante ese recuerdo Rafael solo agachó la cabeza, no lo hacía nunca ante su hermano, pero por lo que había provocado, se lo merecía.

- Pero tengo una gran fe en ti y en que encontrarás la forma de arreglar este problema. - Al escuchar estas palabras, Rafael levantó el rostro para ver la cara sonriente de Leo. - Por lo que a mí respecta, con un lo siento sobra y basta, no necesitas hacer más. - Ambos hermanos se abrazaron en clara señal de que se habían perdonado. De pronto Rafa sintió que el cuerpo de Leo iba perdiendo fuerza, al tiempo que lo empezaba a soltar.

- ¿Leo?... - Pero el mayor no respondía. - ¿Leo que te ocurre? - Decía mientras lo acomodaba en el sillón.

- Me… siento…mareado. - Su voz se escuchaba débil.

- Yo me haré cargo de Leonardo. - Escuchó la voz de Splinter tras de él.

- Pero… -

- Tú tienes cosas que arreglar, Leonardo estará bien. -

- Pero… - Insistía el quelonio de carmín cuando los ojos de Leo chocaron con los de él, en ellos pudo leer un claro mensaje, "Ve con ellos, arregla este embrollo, yo estaré bien." Rafael asintió. – Sensei, cuídelo por favor. – Sabía que no era necesario pedírselo, él quería a sus hijos y se desvelaría por ellos si todos cayeran enfermos. Por suerte, eso no pasaba muy a menudo, sin más, se encaminó a las escaleras.

- Él lo logrará. -Escuchó decir a Leo.

- Yo también lo creo así. - Fue la respuesta dada por su padre, lo que dio más ánimos a Rafael. Al estar frente a la puerta de Donatelo, escuchó voces y se acercó para saber de que hablaban los dos quelonios. Sabía que no era lo correcto, pero necesitaba saber a qué se enfrentaba y que tan mal era el daño que había infringido.

- Deberías cuidar a Leo, el está muy mal, aunque diga lo contrario. - Escuchó la voz temerosa de Doni, lo que preocupó a Rafael.

- El maestro Splinter está con Rafa en este momento, lo escuché llamarlo cuando regresaba por un vaso de agua. - Le contaba el menor a su temeroso hermano. - Espero que lo castigue o mejor, ¡que lo destierre de la guarida! - Rafa tuvo que morderse los labios y ahogar un gemido, su pequeño y alegre hermanito le había atravesado el corazón con tan filosas palabras, Splinter tenía razón, un castigo no era suficiente comparado con lo que se le venía encima. - ¿Y tú qué opinas? -

- … -

- ¿Doni? -

- … -

- ¿Doni? - Hacía movimientos con la mano en la cara de su tercer hermano.

- Tal vez Leo tenga razón. - Dijo al fin el de morado. - Tal vez Rafa… tenía un muy mal día.

- Rafael ¡nunca! tiene un buen día, en todo caso ¡quién no tuvo un buen día y dos malas noches es Leo!, ¡porque te digo de una vez que ayer se desveló esperando a Rafael! Yo lo vi. - Reclamó molesto el de bandana naranja, Rafa nunca lo había escuchado así y sentía que la daga invisible que le había atravesado el corazón, amenazaba con incrustrársele más, hasta atravesarlo por completo.

- Pero Leo… -

- ¡Es Leo!, siempre nos defenderá aunque lo estemos apuñalando en pleno día y ante cientos de cámaras. - Aunque a Rafa le doliera, su hermanito tenía razón, Leo mismo lo había mostrado muchas veces y esta no había sido la excepción.

- Pero no lo haría si no nos conociera bien. - Aunque su voz aun sonaba temerosa, trataba de apaciguar la furia de su hermanito. - Mickey, es verdad que Rafael tiene un carácter fuerte y que pelea con Leo como si de respirar aire se tratara, pero no creo que Rafael actuara así sin un motivo.

-¿Dirías lo mismo si te hubiera atravesado su sai? - Al escuchar esas palabras Doni se abrazó de sus piernas y comenzó a sollozar Afuera, Rafael tuvo que taparse la boca para que no se escucharan sus sollozos.

- No llores Doni, discúlpame. - El de naranja abrazó a su hermano. - Yo no quería hacerte sentir mal, ni recordarte ese mal momento. - Se trataba de disculpar.

- Me veía como si fuera una presa, no… peor como si fuera Hun, Karai o el mismo Shreder. - Hablaba entre sollozos. - No reconocí a mi hermano en sus ojos, solo veía a un monstruo, ni siquiera me sentí así cuando el mismo Shreder atacó a Leo… ¡si, creí que me atravesaría! - Se calmó un poco para decir. - No… ¡él iba a atravesarme!, Leo evitó que lo consiguiera y yo no pude hacer nada cuando él lo necesitó.

- No estabas en tus cinco sentidos bro. - Le animó Mickey con una ligera sonrisa. -Estoy seguro que Leo no está molesto contigo.

- Eso no es lo que me preocupa. - Dijo pensativo el de morado.

- ¿Entonces? -

- Todos sabemos que Leo, perdona rápido pero ¿si esta vez no es así? - Hubo un silencio incómodo en el cuarto, Rafa lo aprovechó para tratar de poner sus ideas en orden, normalizar su respiración. Era increíble lo que había provocado en un entrenamiento de rutina, ¡y eso era un entrenamiento de rutina!, lo que le hizo pensar, ¿Qué hubiera hecho de ser una batalla de combate? ¿O una real?

- Él ya lo hizo. -Escuchó al menor de los Hamato. - Creo que lo hizo después de que Rafael lo… tú sabes. -

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

- Bueno… él nunca dejó de ver la puerta de salida, aún cuando se desangraba. - Se interrumpió por un breve momento. - No dejaba de ver la puerta de salida y cuando terminaron de curarlo, le pidió a Casey que lo fuera a buscar; si Splinter no se lo hubiera prohibido estoy seguro que él terminaría peor que Leo.

- Casey se veía muy molesto por lo que escuchaba, estoy seguro que no esperaba que Rafael fuera a dejar herido a algún miembro de su familia. - Doni recordaba como Casey apretaba y se mordía los labios. - Creo que fue bueno que se lo prohibiera. - ¡Genial, hasta su amigo lo odiaba! –

- Me intentó convencer de que no me lastimaría. - Dijo sombrío Mickey.

- ¿Casey? - Mickey solo movió negativamente la cabeza ante la duda de su hermano.

- Rafael. - Otro incómodo silencio se produjo. - Claro que no le creí… pero me hubiera gustado creerlo. - Para esa altura el de carmín no pudo más y se dirigió a su cuarto. ¿Cómo rayos iba a lograr que le perdonaran si ya no le creían? Y la verdad no los culpaba por ello, él en su lugar tampoco lo haría, entró a su cuarto y se recargó sobre su mesa.

- Escuchando puertas no lograras nada. - Una voz conocida se escucho a su espalda.

- ¿Casey?, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó un tanto preocupado, a su amigo.

- Me quedé en la guarida después de… ¿la tormenta? - Dijo con sarcasmo. - Quise ver con mis propios ojos, como limpiabas el desastre que provocaste.- Su voz ahora sonaba seria.

- Tú también me odias. - Dijo el de carmín con los ojos cerrados y soltando el llanto, estaba convencido de que no sólo había perdido a sus hermanos, también a su mejor amigo.

- No te odio Rafa, pero si estoy muy consternado. - Le aclaraba a su testarudo amigo a la vez que le ponía una mano en su hombro.

Imagina como me sentí cuando Abril me dijo que había problemas en casa de los Hamato, que Leonardo estaba herido y que tú no te encontrabas en casa. ¡Me preocupe por ti!, ¡pensé que Shreder había localizado la guarida y que te había secuestrado!, ¡que tal vez Leonardo había intentado protegerte!, que por ello estaba herido, no sé. - Se detuvo para respirar un poco.

- Pero me topo con que casi matas a Doni y que heriste a Leo, me entero que el autor intelectual ¡es mi mejor amigo!, ¿cómo crees que se sintió eso? -Su voz sonaba ahora preocupada y cuando Rafa se atrevió a verlo vio que estaba aterrado con la situación.

- Leo dijo que fue sólo una confusión, que todo estaría bien, ¡pero por Dios Rafa, Leo es tu hermano y lo heriste!, por suerte no de gravedad ¡pero aun así lo hiciste!, ¿si todo esto es por una confusión?, no quiero pensar lo que hubiera pasado por una riña. -

- Lo siento… en verdad lo siento. -

- No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte. – Y con esto le dio una palmada en el caparazón. - Es con tus hermanos.

- ¿Y cómo lo hago?- Suspiró pesadamente.

- ¿Sabes?, todo el mundo siempre hace ensayos, para declarársele a una persona, para presentarse con una persona. No sé, cosas así, pero cuando se trata de algo realmente importante, algunos prefieren lanzarse al ruedo; entra al cuarto sin escuchar más su conversación y míralos, cuando los veas sabrás por dónde empezar. - Rafael miró a su amigo sorprendido y muy confundido, nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma o tal vez no se había preocupado en escucharlo de ese modo. -No me mires así. - Por la forma en cómo Rafa lo miraba supo que estaba pensando. - Sólo te diré que la vida deja sabias enseñanzas.-

- Ayer en la noche, le deseé a Leo la peor de las muertes. - Confesó a su amigo. –Hoy, solo quisiera que me diera alguna señal para hablar con ese par.

- Pero Leo no está grave y Abril me dijo que no fue un corte muy profundo. -

- Eso no quita que deba creer que lo odio, aunque me haya perdonado, no he podido aclarar eso. -

- No creo que lo necesite, pero si te molesta tanto, encuentra el momento adecuado para hablar con él ¡pero!, sin peleas. - Le sonrió. - Mientras tanto, - lo tomó de los hombros y lo saco del cuarto, - ¡ve con tus hermanos y encuentra la forma de arreglar este desastre.

Por primera vez, Rafa estaba aterrorizado al pensar en enfrentarse a sus hermanos menores y la verdad temía que no pudiera acercárseles como antes, eso en verdad le dolería.

- Al mal paso hay que darle prisa. - Se dijo a sí mismo frente a la puerta de su tercer hermano. Respiró profundo y cuando se sintió con un poco más de valor para entrar, tocó la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? - Se escuchó la voz de Doni.

- Soy yo Doni, Rafa y sé que sigues ahí Mickey ¿puedo hablar con ustedes? - Se escuchó un murmullo entre los menores que Rafa no pudo entender, al final se oyó decir,

- Pasa Rafa. – De parte de Doni y un gruñido bajo de Mickey, Rafa entró cuidadosamente al cuarto del tercer hermano. Al entrar pudo notar que la furia de Mickey no había disminuido y el gran terror que le tenía Doni a través de sus ojos. Casey tenía razón, sólo con verlos sabía que es lo primero que debía hacer y eso era dejar sus armas en el escritorio de su hermano.

- Estoy desarmado. -Aclaró al tiempo que levantaba sus manos. - Sólo quiero hablar con ustedes… si me lo permiten. - Ambos hermanos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

- Gracias… primero que nada, lo siento mucho Doni, aunque pedir perdón después de lo que hice, es decir poco. De hecho, deberían hacer tarjetas que digan "Discúlpame por casi matarte."- Suspiró nervioso. - Yo en verdad lo siento, me dejé llevar por la ira, no vi que todo era un reflejo de mi imaginación, no canalicé mi ira y terminé lastimándote emocionalmente, no sé cómo demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy. -

- ¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad? - Interrumpió el de naranja.

- Mickey… -

- Miguel Ángel para ti. - Le señaló el de naranja a su hermano de carmín; Rafa supo que de verdad estaba en problemas,

- Miguel Ángel, sé que estas molesto porque casi te dejo sin dos integrantes de la familia, pero entiéndeme… bueno, al menos trata de comprender, yo confundí algo serio e hice una tormenta en un vaso de agua, solo quiero enmendar mis errores. - Le pidió suplicante.

- Tres. -

- ¿Qué? - Rafa no comprendía a que se refería su hermanito de bandana naranja.

- Tres miembros de la familia son los que iba a perder. - Aclaró Mickey. Rafa se extrañó, ¿acaso había herido al maestro Splinter y no se había dado cuenta aún? Al ver a su hermano tan perturbado decidió explicarse mejor.

- Ayer casi pierdo a Doni a Leo y a ti. - Dijo con voz más tranquila, pero serio se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la pared, Rafa se impacto con la revelación de su hermanito.

- Si tú hubieras matado a Doni y a Leo, estoy seguro que hubieran ocurrido dos cosas; una, hubieras salido corriendo y no habrías regresado ó dos, el maestro Splinter te hubiera exiliado del clan y en los dos casos yo me hubiera quedado solo. - Había gran dolor en esa explicación.- Yo no soy tan listo como Doni, no soy ágil ni disciplinado como Leo, ni fuerte como tú. Yo no ideo planes Rafa, yo los sigo… - Suspiró aclarando sus ideas y se puso a caminar en círculos para luego detenerse.

- Sin ustedes, Splinter y yo estaríamos en las manos de Shreder en un santiamén. -Rafa se quedo helado ante este razonamiento, Mickey tenía razón en todo. ¿Cómo era posible que el hermano al que le había dicho millones de veces "descerebrado", viera eso tan claramente?- Hace unos momentos pedí que te expulsaran. - Rafa entristeció al recordar eso. - Pero sólo lo dije porque me molesta pensar que esa pelea era la excusa que tenías para dejarnos. -

- Te comprendo Miguel Ángel. - Nuevamente agachaba la cabeza, derrotado.

- Lo que a mí me asustó. - Continuó Doni tímidamente. - Fue pensar que está peleando con una persona más parecida a los hombres de Shreder o peor al Shreder mismo. - Doni mostraba signos de temor en su voz, aunque esto se iba perdiendo conforme hablaba. - En ese entrenamiento, desde antes de empezar, no veía a mi hermano sabía que era su cuerpo… pero sólo era el cascarón, porque mi hermano no se encontraba ahí. - Rafa sentía como si lo estuvieran quemando en leña verde ante los ojos de mucha gente y con la santa inquisición presente para confirmar que sufriera por sus actos.

- Lo siento mucho Doni, de verdad, lo siento mucho. - Al ver ese actuar de su hermano los dos quelonios se miraron y una sonrisa surco sus labios, ése era su hermano y no el monstruo de ayer, de eso estaban seguros. Se lanzaron a abrazar a su tempestivo hermano, no necesitaron más palabras.

- Rafa. – Bueno, tal vez Mickey tenía algo más que decir.

- ¿Sí? - Respondió sin soltar el abrazo.

- Puedes volver a decirme Mickey. - Éstas palabras tomaron a Rafa por sorpresa, después de un momento los tres quelonios se echaron a reír, mientras en otra habitación algo retirada de ésa.

- Vaya Leo, esto sí que es genial, no me lo esperaba de ti. - Decía Casey acostado bocabajo en el suelo cerca del ducto de ventilación.

- No lo uso muy seguido, de hecho, casi no lo uso. - Confesó algo avergonzado el de añil.

- ¿Y tus hermanos saben de esto? - Señalaba Casey el ducto.

- Lo dudo, de ser así Doni hubiera tomado medidas y los tres estarían sobre mí. -

- Yo pienso, que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación. - Decía Splinter, desde que Leo había dicho que había una forma de averiguar cómo le iba a Rafa. Ninguno de los otros dos se habían movido de su cuarto escuchando lo que pasaba con el de carmín.

- Entonces, ¿por qué sigue aquí maestro?, ¡aauch! - Un fuerte bastonazo cayó sobre Casey por parte de Splinter.

- ¡Sensei, Casey, nos van a descubrir! – Suplicó Leonardo a su maestro y a su amigo.- Por cierto, esto se queda entre nosotros. – Les advirtió Leo, a lo que Casey y Splinter juraron con una señal de fidelidad al secreto, uno con una mano en la cabeza para sobarse el golpe y el otro avergonzado por lo que hacía, sabiendo que estaba mal.

- Por ahora, será mejor que dejemos que ellos se organicen para encontrar el camino a la sanación de sus corazones. - Sugirió Splinter.

- Yo quería escuchar más. - Se quejó Casey cuando vio acercarse a Leo y acomodar el ducto de forma que los otros tres quelonios tuvieran al fin privacidad.

- Creo, que lo importante ya lo escuchamos. - Dijo con una sonrisa Leo.


	4. NO PUDO CUMPLIRSE ¿O SI?

ya regrese, me emocione un poco mas de la cuenta con este y otro fic tarde un poquito mas espero que sea de su agrado, ROSE BLACK DRAGON se a tomado la grata molestia de darle a este fic una manita de gato

Rose:mil gracias por tu apoyo y tu tiempo, quiero decirte que comparto contigo todos mis review, yo tambien me divierto cuando escribo esto

Noemi Aldebaran: gracias por el cumplido y aunque Rafa ya aprendio la leccion aun tendra mucho que aprender

Yukio87: es bueno saber que les gusta mi fic, a todos los que entramos en este mundo buscamos eso, nos anima y nos ase seguir avanzando y mejorando nuestro errores

I Love Kitten too: gracias por leer mi historia y me encanta que alguien me defienda, pero toma en cuenta una cosa, en este mundo de fanfiction, entramos muchos con faltas de ortografia garrafasales y cuando leemos las historias de otros nos preocupamos de la caligrafia de nuestros compañeros por que claro no tenemos un maestro en linea en esta pagina asi que no, nos queda de otra mas que corregirnos unos a los otros, si tu ves que me disculpo mucho con Guest, no es por otra cosa mas que por que noto que se preocupa por mi, pero si tu notas sus faltas en ella, no seas mala y as sela saver, eso se llama apoyo entre lector y autor que todos agradecemos

DISCLAIMER: las tortugas no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nickelodeon y a sus autores, yo solo invente la historia

Habían pasado al menos tres semanas desde que Rafa pidiera disculpas a sus hermanos; durante ese tiempo, Splinter había detenido el patrullaje.

Uno: para que Leonardo se recuperara.

Dos: para que Rafael recuperara la confianza de sus hermanos nuevamente. Los pobres reaccionaban muy mal con cualquier muestra de alteración del de rojo, por mínima que esta fuera.

Tercera: ésta los menores la ignoraban. Como castigo a Leonardo por escuchar conversaciones ajenas, después de todo, él era el mayor, el ejemplo de sus hermanos, el perfecto líder. ¿Dónde estaba el respeto a la intimidad?,como castigo a esa falta, leonardo tuvo que entrenar el triple de lo normal apenas estuvo mejor, sus hermanos creyeron que estaba exagerando sus practicas pero no le hiceieron mucho caso, despues de todo, asi hera su hermano, siempre perfeccionado todos sus movimientos (N.A/lastima que esta vez no era asi)

Durante ese tiempo, Rafa regresó al bordado con más ahínco y solía leer libros con títulos como: "Métodos de meditación.", "Grandes guerras perdidas por malas decisiones.", "Problemas y tornados creados por la furia de la naturaleza."

_(Rafa:¡Estos libros ni siquiera existen! /__Autora: En mi mente si, y ¡ahora te aguantas! Yo no herí a mi hermano y dejé traumados a dos más./__Rafa: Touché.) _

Esto, recomendado por Doni y Splinter, Leo le aportaba los libros y Mickey la práctica. Miguel Ángel le había vuelto a gastar bromas pesadas y hasta se inventaba algunas nuevas, y justo en la práctica, era donde Rafael más sufría.

Muchas veces quería botar todo y asestarle unos buenos golpes al menor. Viendo esto, Splinter y Leo le enseñaban técnicas de meditación y relajación, tan bien le habían funcionado que ya podía soportar las bromas de su hermanito y casi hubiera jurado que ya dominaba su carácter, "casi".

Mickey subió la intensidad de las bromas; viendo esta situación, Leo le dio unos tips a su hermano, tips que sirvieron mejor que los golpes que pudiera darle a Mickey. Ahora Rafa podía hacer que las bromas de su hermanito se volvieran contra él sin siquiera mancharse las manos o realizar grandes carreras. En una de esas ocasiones Leo le dijo algo a su segundo al mando que de verdad lo impresionó mucho.

- ¿Sabes? - comenzó después de ver a Mickey salir de la cocina bañado en pintura rosa y gruñendo por lo bajo, dirigiéndose al baño mientras Rafa salía del mismo sitio sonriendo satisfecho de su hazaña. - De seguir así, en caso de tener que hacer otro viaje o me pasara algo, no tendría que preocuparme de ellos sabiendo que puedo dejarte a cargo del grupo. - Aunque esto entusiasmó mucho al de rojo, también lo asustó mucho. "O me pasara algo", él no quería que lo último pasara, sacudió su cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento.

- Gracias Leo, pero ya tenemos un líder y por el momento no necesitamos un remplazo. - En su voz se escuchaba la comicidad, pero también la preocupación.

- Aún así, creo que estas experiencias han pulido al líder que se encuentra dentro de ti. - Le explicaba mientras dejaba un libro que estaba leyendo. - Y eso en sólo tres semanas, ¡imagínate lo que harás en poco tiempo! Tal vez hasta me superes. - Si Rafael esperaba un premio por su esfuerzo, Leo se lo había entregado de una forma muy agradable; se sintió tan bien, que se empezaba a sonrojar, solo que él no iba a perder su reputación.

- Oye, ¿no deberíamos prepararnos para reiniciar el patrullaje? - Rafa le cambió el tema a su hermano, pero éste había notado el proceder del quelonio de rojo.

- Tienes razón, llamaré a los demás. - Al momento de subir la escalera para llamar a los menores, Leonardo se sujetó al barandal y trastrabilló un poco, lo que Rafael notó enseguida.

- ¿Estás bien Leo? -

- S… si, sólo tropecé un poco. - Dijo algo consternado.

- ¿Estás seguro? -

- Sí, no te preocupes. - Le sonrió para quitarle importancia al asunto. - Mejor prepárate para salir.

- Si tú lo dices. – Rafael se marchó dejando solo a su hermano.

- "¿Pero qué fue eso?" - Pensó Leonardo mientras veía a su hermano alejarse. "Sentí que me quitaban el aire." - Se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse cualquier mal pensamiento de su mente. - Tal vez sea sólo el encierro. - Dijo para si.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, Splinter les dio una serie de indicaciones al grupo y después de ello salieron con más ganas que de costumbre. Ocultos por la obscuridad de la noche y tan sigilosos como eran o trataban de ser, ya que Mickey encontraba la forma de que los mayores se pusieran en guardia por sus constantes descuidos, esto no era muy seguido, pero si debían tener cuidado. Se detuvieron en lo alto de un edificio donde Leo observaba con detenimiento cualquier manifestación de agresión o señal del enemigo, mientras eso sucedía Mickey estaba decidido a "divertirse" con su hermanito querido y adorado. (N.A/ Sobre todo eso ¬¬) Rafael.

Era cierto que desde hacía unos días había fallado en varias de sus bromas pero por Dios, él era el rey de las bromas, no podía darse el lujo de darse por vencido. Tenía un globo de agua, sabía que era una broma simple, por desgracia también sabía que estaban en patrullaje y esto era la guerra del intelecto (N.A/Dime de qué presumes… ) Rafael no le podía ganar en esto. Rafa se encontraba en medio de Donatelo y el concentrado en cualquier orden de Leo. Era lo más fácil, no podía fallar, en un ágil movimiento Mickey lanzó el globo y un ¡SPLASH! se escuchó en el lugar.

- ¡Miguel Ángel! - Se quejó Donatelo. En el momento justo en que había lanzado el globo, una décima de segundo después Rafael había dado un paso atrás y el globo se fue estampar con el de morado. El de rojo se tapó la boca para sofocar una risa y no molestar a la empapada tortuga.

- Miguel Ángel compórtate, estamos patrullando. - Reprendió el de añil, a la tortuga de naranja.

- Lo siento Doni… lo siento Leo, ¡ésta me la pagarás Rafa! -

- Si, si, como digas. - El menor gruñó molesto, para luego soltar una exclamación de emoción.

- ¡Miren!¡Una estrella fugaz!, hay que pedir un deseo. - Cerró los fuertemente los ojos concentrándose en su deseo, los demás le siguieron, excepto la tortuga de rojo que observaba la trayectoria de la estrella.

- ¡Ya está!, ¿Qué pidieron? - Preguntó el encantador quelonio de naranja.

- Mickey, no está permitido decir tu deseo o de lo contrario no se cumplirá. - Le advirtió Doni a su hermanito, era cierto que el de morado era una tortuga de ciencia pero tantas cosas vividas le habían regalado la madurez de y enseñanza de abrir su mente a todo lo que no se podía comprobar científicamente, era lo mejor para disfrutar la vida.

- Yo dudo que se cumpla de todos modos. - Todos se le quedaron viendo al de rojo, este se intimidó un poco ante esas miradas.

- Lo que pasa es que eres un amargado. - Le enseñó la lengua el de naranja.

- ¿Por qué dijiste eso, Rafa? - No era molestia sino preocupación, algo le pasaba a su hermano para hablar así.

- Bueno… - ¿Cómo le decía a Leo lo que había pasado ese día?, tendría que omitir detalles y eso hizo. - Una vez pedí un deseo y por suerte no se cumplió.

- ¿Por suerte? - Preguntó inquieto un Doni. - ¿Qué pediste? -

- Algo muy malo. - Se limitó a decir cabizbajo y sin ver a sus hermanos. - Prefiero no hablar de ello.

- Por eso no se te cumplió, los malos deseos nunca se cumplen. - Aseguró Mickey con las manos en la cintura.

- Bueno, Mickey… técnicamente, lo que Rafa pidió era un deseo y no existen reglas que digan que no pueden cumplirse. - Le aclaraba la tecno tortuga a su hermanito.

- Pero deben existir reglas que desconocemos. - Y así se encaminó una discusión entre los dos menores por las reglas de los deseos, mientras esto sucedía, Leo se le acercó a Rafa.

- Con reglas o sin ellas yo creo que para que se cumplan deben hacerse con el corazón. - Le decía bajito a su temperamental hermano, este se sonrojó. De repente fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos provenientes del museo y con eso terminó la disputa por las reglas de los deseos. Los cuatro se miraron y se dirigieron hasta el sitio.

- Andando. - Fue la orden dada por el mayor.

Al llegar al lugar, se encontraron con varias personas inconscientes y a los dragones purpura rodeando a un inocente, y Hun encabezaba al grupo.

- ¡Será mejor que nos entregues ese pergamino si quieres conservar tu miserable vida! -

- ¡Mátenme, sólo así lo obtendrán! - Aunque el hombre no tenia oportunidad ante todos los hombres de Hun, los hermanos estaban admirados de su determinación.

- Si ese es tu deseo… - Sonrió Hun, con malicia, al momento de asestar el golpe algo o mejor dicho alguien, lo mandó a volar lejos del inocente, al reaccionar se topó con una desagradable sorpresa.

- ¿Todo un clan sobre un hombre indefenso? ¡Eso no es justo Hun! Aunque claro, la palabra "justicia" nunca ha estado en tu diccionario, ¿verdad? - Ante aquellas palabras Hun se lanzó contra Leonardo quien ya estaba listo para la acción, esquivando todos los golpes que ése le lanzaba con facilidad.

- Rafael, lleva a ese hombre a un lugar seguro. - Ordenó el de añil, mientras peleaba con Hun y esquivaba a los demás ninjas. - Sea lo que sea que tenga ese hombre, debe ser demasiado importante, – esquivó una espada con su katana - confío en ti. - Rafael asintió. Debido a que la obscuridad les ayudaba a ocultarse, el hombre no vio a Rafael.

- Vámonos. - Fue lo único que escuchó el hombre cuando fue tomado por la muñeca por su salvador y era jalado fuera de la zona de guerra con la reliquia. Por el agarre, el hombre supo que su salvador era fuerte y además ágil, lo que agradeció en el alma. Así pues, se decidió a colaborar con quien le ayudaba, así le seria más fácil salir vivo de esta.

- Miguel Ángel, Donatelo, eviten que algún ninja salga o entre del lugar. - Fue la siguiente orden de Leonardo.

- ¡Entendido! - Dijeron al tiempo que peleaban con varios dragones purpuras, los tres estaban dando una magnífica pelea. Mickey golpeaba y se movía tan ágilmente como si de patinar en su rampa se tratara. Doni mostraba una gracia y elegancia al momento de golpear a los dragones que no había mostrado antes. Además de una presión impactante, Leo no se quedaba atrás, su batalla con Hun y otros Dragones Púrpuras ponía la balanza a favor de las tortugas, pues sus ágiles movimientos ponían en apuros a Hun, quien enfurecía cada vez más pues estaba siendo humillando ante sus hombres; y lo peor, con un elemento menos.

- ¡Te lo advierto tortuga! ¡Si no recupero ese tesoro, sufrirás las consecuencias! - rugió Hun.

- Es ridículo recuperar algo que no te pertenece. - Debido a su ira, Hun lanzó un golpe que Leonardo supo esquivar con un giro en el aire, el cual aprovechó para golpeara a su atacante.

- Estás muy molesto, para variar. - Decía Mickey a distancia mientras noqueaba a más Dragones Púrpuras, caparazón a caparazón con el de morado. - ¿Qué crees que sea lo que ese hombre guardaba con tanto recelo? -

- Sea lo que sea, Rafa no va a permitir que se acerquen a él y Hun va a tener que pasar sobre el caparazón de Leo, y dudo que alguna de las dos opciones se le cumpla. - Decía un concentrado Donatelo, mientras que Mickey se lanzaba a la batalla.

- Te doy la razón. - Soltó el de naranja golpeando "Lagartijas Púrpuras" como solía llamarlos Rafa. Por su parte, el quelonio de rojo se detenía para observar los pasillos.

- Disculpe… ¿hay algún sitio que sea a prueba de tontos y psicópatas? - Rafa estaba preocupado por dejar solos a sus hermanos, pero no podía desobedecer a su líder, le había confiado una misión importante, a él, ¡la tortuga más problemática de todas!, ¡simplemente no podía fallarle!

- Si lo hay, - le aseguró el hombre, - sígueme Rafael, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre verdad? -

- Emmm… si. - Dijo recordando que Leo le había llamado por su nombre, pero siempre lo hacían.

- Bueno, sígueme. - Se dirigieron a una cómoda oficina que a Rafael no le parecía para nada segura, hasta que el hombre giró una lámpara redonda y el librero se movió, dejando al descubierto una entrada hacia un cuarto secreto. - Es ahí, vamos. - Rafa se negó, sus hermanos estaban en problemas y no quería dejarlos solos.

- No, usted quédese aquí, yo tengo que regresar con mis hermanos. - Antes de salir, el hombre lo detuvo.

- Regresando por donde vinimos, no llegarás a tiempo. - Le explicó, aún en la obscuridad. - Dentro de este cuarto hay túneles secretos que te llevarán con mayor facilidad a donde se encuentran tus hermanos. – Rafael observó al hombre sorprendido, no se esperaba eso de un museo. Decidió entrar dentro del cuarto secreto con el hombre; al entrar, el librero se cerró ocultando el cuarto encendiendo la luz del lugar, en ese momento recordó algo importante.

- ¡Rayos! - Soltó antes de girarse, con la incertidumbre a flor de piel, el hombre lo miraba… ¿estupefacto?, había muchas cosas que el hombre mostraba en sus ojos, que le recordaban a su hermano mayor.

- ¿Eres…? -

- ¿Una tortuga?, si, desde que nací. - Terminó la pregunta del sorprendido hombre, pero Rafael de algo estaba seguro, ese hombre no estaba asustado. - No estás asustado. -

- Acabo de ser atacado por un fortachón descerebrado y un montón de sabandijas negras que se hacen llamar "Dragones Púrpuras", si lo vemos de esta manera, agradecería al gato sonriente si el fuera él que me salvara la vida. - Este comentario hizo sonreír a la tortuga de rojo, por la comparación. - Si deseas llegar con tus hermanos, sigue el pasillo que está detrás de ti, sigue todo derecho; hay una gárgola falsa que se puede girar fácilmente y está justo donde me encontraron. -

- ¿Usted estará bien? - Preguntó al humano frente a él, quien aparentaba unos treinta y dos años con su pelo castaño y vestido formalmente, de piel clara.

- Este lugar sólo lo conocen tres personas y da la casualidad de que yo soy una de ellas, las demás están de viaje. - Le sonreía al joven quelonio. - ¡Estaré bien! ¡ahora ve y acábalos! - Sin más, Rafael le sonrió y salió disparado hacia el pasillo. - De lo que te estás perdiendo Merlín, de lo que te estás perdiendo. En ese gran e infinito mundo que es la muerte. - Decía mientras sostenía un relicario con extrañas inscripciones y círculos mágicos. La pelea en la sala principal seguía, las tres tortugas iban ganando la pelea y habría sido así de no ser porque…

- Cof, cof, cof. - A Leo lo tomó un acceso de tos y parecía que se estaba ahogando. Hun aprovechó el momento para asestarle una patada y la pobre tortuga terminó tosiendo sangre.

- ¡Leo! - Gritaron las tortugas al ver a su hermano expulsar el liquido carmesí, quisieron ayudarlo pero ahora eran los Dragones Púrpuras quienes no les permitían el paso.

- ¡Al fin la balanza esta de mi lado! - Hun se aprovechó bien del momento, pateaba a la tortuga sin piedad sacándole no solo el aire, también sangre, Leo no podía parar de toser, sus hermanos intentaban acercársele pero les era imposible, los dragones purpuras les impedían el paso, las cosas habían cambiado de una manera alarmante para los tres quelonios.

- Shredder estará complacido, ¡cuando le entregue tu cabeza! - Al momento levantó una de las katanas de Leo, sus hermanos estaban aterrados.

- ¡Espero que no se lo hayas dejado por escrito! - Se escuchó el grito de Rafael, para después soltarle una patada a Hun y mandarlo a estrellar contra un muro llevándose con él a varios dragones purpura. - ¿Leo estás bien? - Pero el aludido no podía contestarle, la tos no se lo permitía, aún así se comunicaron con sus miradas y Rafael supo lo que tenía que hacer.

- Mickey, Doni, embistan y noqueen a todas las Lagartijas Púrpuras, ábranse camino y no permitan que se acerquen a Leo.

- ¡Sí! - Contestaron los menores redoblando sus esfuerzos y dando con todo lo que tenían, Hun parecía recuperar la conciencia. Cuando Rafael le asestó una nueva patada que lo volvió a llevar a la inconsciencia, sabía que no era lo correcto, pero no podía arriesgarse con Leo como estaba. Lo último que recordaba era salir de la gárgola falsa, ver a Leo escupir sangre y a Hun con la katana de su hermano amenazándolo con decapitarlo; no sabía que había pasado, lo que si sabía es que no iba a permitir que lastimara a su hermano. En ese momento la alarma del museo se encendió y varios Dragones Púrpura salieron huyendo, algunos ayudaban a sus compañeros caídos y otros salían despavoridos.

- Rafael, - escuchó que lo llamaban, al girarse se encontró con el humano al que había salvado, - vengan todos, por aquí. - Rafael tomó a Leo y lo llevó al marco de un desaparecido cuadro; cuando todos los demás se reunieron, el hombre apretó un botón y una pintura volvió su lugar.

- ¿Es otro de los pasadizos de este museo? - Preguntó Rafa a su nuevo amigo.

- ¡Claro!, de lo contrario, ¿Qué chiste tendría ser director de un museo? - Antes de decir algo más, la tos de Leo los interrumpió. - ¿Se encuentra bien? -

- No lo sé, cuando llegué se encontraba en este estado. - Rafa realmente estaba preocupado.

- Este pasadizo los lleva a estudio, espérenme ahí hasta que me deshaga de los policías. -

- Gracias… emm… -

- Zand, Tobías Zand, nos vemos luego. - Las tres tortugas le agradecieron, Leo sólo le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y se dirigieron al estudio. Después de tres horas en que Zand respondió preguntas omitiendo a las tortugas, los policías hacian meticulosas investigaciones.

- Ya puede retirarse Dr. Zand, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo lo demás. - Le indicó el oficial.

- Gracias, pero, si me lo permite, tengo que ir por unas cosas a mi oficina. Con su permiso. -

- Pase Dr. - Zand se fue tranquilamente, al perderse de la vista de los oficiales salió corriendo. - Cuando entró a su oficina se encontró a los cuatro quelonios, uno de ellos recostado en el sofá.

- ¿El verde pálido es su color normal o en verdad está mal? -

- Está mal, pero no sabemos que tiene. - Respondió el de morado a su "simpático" anfitrión. - Al menos ya dejó de toser. Zand vertió agua en un vaso y se lo entrego al de añil.

- Será mejor que bebas un poco. -

- Gracias. - Bebió un poco. - Pero no entiendo, Rafa me dijo que no había gritado, ni se había asustado.

- No, dije que había mostrado todo menos miedo. - Corrigió el de rojo.

- Ese no es el punto, pareciera que ya había visto a más como nosotros. - Leo estaba intrigado con Zand.

- No, ustedes son los primeros, lo único que sucede es que he visto cosas tan raras en mi vida, que asustarme porque me salvaran cuatro tortugas parlantes me parecía infantil. -

- Hablando de cosas extrañas, ¿qué era lo que protegía con tanto ahínco? - Preguntó curioso el de naranja.

- Un pergamino, ¡el ultimo pergamino de Merlín! o al menos es lo que creemos. - Decía entre emocionado y dudoso.

- ¿Y si no es un documento verídico? ¿Por qué los hombres de Shredder lo quieren? - Preguntó la de morado.

- ¿Ese tal Shredder tiene gustos por la magia? Digo, aparte de tener la gentileza de enviar hombres a realizar "visitas amigables". - El sarcasmo le venía bien a Zand, según creía Rafa.

- Le interesa todo lo que pueda ayudarlo a cumplir sus metas y ninguna de ellas es saludable para la humanidad. - Respondía un pálido Leonardo.

- Entonces, creo saber lo que busca. - Zand se acercó a ellos y abrió el pergamino, mostrándoselo a sus nuevos amigos. – Verán, por el poco tiempo que llevamos estudiándolo suponemos que este pergamino habla de dos fenómenos extraños; aparecen cada cincuenta años uno y el otro… bueno, no es fácil predecir su curso; son las estrellas viajeras del norte y del sur, su principal objetivo es… -

-¿Cuál es su objetivo? - Preguntaba intrigado el de naranja.

- Es… emm… ¿cómo te llamas tortuguita? -

- ¡Miguel Ángel! -

- ¡Donatelo! - Se presentó el de morado.

- Leonardo - Se presentó, intentando aguantar el mareo.

- Nosotros ya nos presentamos. - Le recordó Rafa.

- Cierto, como les decía, el objetivo de estas estrellas viajeras es tan sencillo como delicado, se trata de conceder deseos.

- ¿Quéee? -

- Zand… - Habló tranquilamente Doni para no zangolotearlo del coraje. - Todas las estrellas fugases tienen esa habilidad. - Zand solo sonrió.

- ¿Y cuántas de esas estrellas cumplen realmente su función al pie de la letra? - Los cuatro se le quedaron mirando sin entender todavía. – Verán, antes de encontrarlo, hubo pergaminos anteriores y posteriores a éste que indicaban la existencia de estas estrellas. Sólo Merlín pudo medir la frecuencia con que estas pasaban y detalles de estas dos. Nunca aparecen al mismo tiempo y nunca aparecen en el mismo día y viajan siempre en sentidos contrarios. La primera no sale del espacio de la tierra y la segunda es libre de viajar por el espacio cuando el tiempo de que la viajera espacial entra en la atmosfera terrestre, cumple el deseo de la persona que se lo pide y la otra lo reafirma o elimina según la persona.

- Creo que no entendí esa parte, Zand. Bueno, en realidad, no entendí nada del concepto meteorológico pero me interesa más el del deseo. - La forma de explicar de Zand le recordaba bastante a Donatelo.

- Para ser más claro, imagínense a una persona que deseara ganar la lotería y una de estas estrellas pasara. Si fuera cualquier otra, el hombre tendría que comprar y comprar y comprar otro billete de lotería. Pero resulta que lo deseó al mismo tiempo que pasó nuestra estrella, el hombre compra el billete de lotería y acierta los números ganando así la lotería, pero resulta que desearía que su felicidad fuera más grande y en ese momento pasa la segunda estrella y recibe una llamada que le hace saber que su premio ha sido duplicado por tantos años de festejo de la compañía.-

- Un momento, - paró Doni a Zand digiriendo lo que este le explicaba, - entonces, si fuera Shredder quien pidiera eses deseo…-

- Estaríamos en graves problemas. - Terminó Leo inquieto.

- Eso no va a suceder. No, a menos que lo congelen durante cincuenta años o tenga el secreto de la vida eterna. - Zand estaba tranquilo y feliz por sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Tobi? ¿te puedo decir Tobi? - Preguntaba alegre Mickey.

- Claro Mickey y la razón por la que lo digo es muy sencilla, hace tres semanas que pasó la primera estrella. -

- ¿Cómo? - Fue la abrupta pregunta que salió de los labios de Rafa.

- Como lo oyes, Rafael. La primera estrella ya pasó, mis colegas y yo estudiamos el pergamino y nos enteramos antier de ese detalle, aún no estamos seguros de la aparición de esa estrella. Afortunado el que le pidió su deseo. -

- Esto es muy interesante Tobi, pero debemos llevar a Leo a casa para hacerle un análisis. - Interrumpió Doni, ayudando a Leo a ponerse de pie y averiguar que tiene.

- ¿Hay alguna manera de salir del museo sin que nos noten? - Preguntó el menor de los cuatro a su nuevo amigo.

- Claro, si no les molesta salir por el alcantarillado. -

-Tobías Zand, ¡eres un genio! - Alabó Mickey al humano, que no entendía bien el comentario.

Al entrar por el alcantarillado los cuatro se despidieron de su amigo y se dirigieron a la guarida, entre Donatelo y Rafa ayudaron a Leo a caminar hacia su hogar donde los recibió un aliviado Splinter quien cambió su semblante al ver a su primogénito tan pálido.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió? - Decía al tiempo que arrebataba literalmente a Leonardo de las manos de sus hijos y estos casi se iban de boca contra el piso.

- No sabemos. - Contestó impresionado Mickey, por el actuar de su padre. - Leo comenzó a toser y Hun se aprovechó del momento, casi lo decapita, por un momento pensé que solo le entregaríamos… - El menor decidió no terminar la frase ya que le daba miedo tan sólo imaginarlo.

- Es la parte que no logro entender, esta mañana estaba muy bien, no entiendo porque no dejé de toser de esa forma. - Leo estaba realmente confundido.

- Ven Leo, te haré unos análisis. Mickey acompáñame. - Doni había visto el extraño actuar de Rafa durante su trayecto a la guarida y Splinter había notado su extraño silencio, por lo que con su mirada, aceptó dejarlos, cuando los chicos estuvieron lejos de la entrada, Splinter aprovecho para hablar con su hijo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo hijo mío? –

Rafael contó toda la aventura que tuvieron él y sus hermanos, le habló de Zand y su extraño actuar, del pergamino de Merlín, y de la batalla en la que casi pierde a su hermano.

- ¿Es esto lo que te tiene tan preocupado? -

- No es eso, es que, hace tres semanas de la pelea con Leonardo, a tres semanas de mi estupidez… pedí un deseo ciego de furia. -

- Aún no entiendo bien de lo que hablas hijo. - Lo consolaba Splinter, quien le tomaba la mano; ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, de esa manera Rafael le había platicado mejor toda la historia. - Pero no creo que pidieras algo realmente malo. -

- Pero si lo hice, y temo que se cumpla y sobre todo que sea la dichosa estrella que Zand mencionó. -

espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, espero revew de cualquier tipo que me ayude a mejorar mi trabajo y hacer mas grato su rato, asi como sus comentarios y dudas de este capitulo por su atencion miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllll ¡gracias!


	5. AMARGA CONFIANZA

Hola mis queridos lectores ya estoy de regreso con este capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, de seguro se preguntaran por que tarde tanto, como le dije a mi beta, tuve trafico de ideas y mi musa la hizo de policía vial, pero no se preocupen que retomare mi ritmo normal y de favor ya alejen el servicio de cazadores de dragon ponen nerviosa a mi beta

Rose Black Dragon: ¬¬* no fui yo quien tardo tanto en actualizar

dragonazabache: n.n´ tu sígueme la corriente

DISCLAIMER:LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A SUS LEGITIMOS CREADORES Y AQUIENES SE LES A ENCOMENDADO LA TAREA DE DARLE UNA NUEVA VISION, A MI SOLO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y HACERLES PASAR UN RATO AGRADABLE

AMARGA CONFIANZA

Después de sacarle los análisis a Leo, Doni descubrió que no había nada fuera de lo normal; lo que era extraño, tomando en cuenta esa fuerte tos y los golpes que recibió por parte de Hun. El de morado no entendía nada, cuando le hizo saber la noticia a su familia, todos quedaron igual de intrigados que él, Leo había escupido sangre, ¿y las pruebas decían que no era nada? Doni decidió hacer más pruebas de la sangre de Leonardo, sin embargo el anterior examen tenía a los demás intrigados, sobre todo a cierto quelonio de rojo.

En los días siguientes a la visita al museo, Leo tenía una alocada variante en su salud que preocupaba a la familia Hamato y a sus amigos. Un día se cansaba fácilmente en los entrenamientos y al día siguiente tenía energía de más; comía poco y en su preocupación, la familia tenía que rogarle que comiera. Cuando eso no funcionaba, Splinter llegaba a ordenarle, pero sólo comía menos de la mitad y después salía corriendo directo al baño para regresar el alimento.

También había dolores intensos que aquejaban a Leo, pero siendo éste bueno en disfrazarlos, rara vez se le escuchaba quejarse. Estos síntomas estaban alarmado a la familia pues llegaban días en los que el de azul no tenia energía para si quiera levantarse. Abril y Leatherhead se habían unido a Donatelo para seguir con los exámenes y averiguar de una vez por todas que lo que tenía el mayor de los Hamato.

- Leo, te traje un poco de tu té favorito. - Lo llamaba Rafael a la puerta de su hermano.

- Pasa Rafael. - Se escuchó la voz de Leo tras la puerta, al abrirla, Rafa se puso muy contento, ese era uno de esos días en que Leo tenía toda su vitalidad a flor de piel, se le notaba en el semblante que tanto conocía en él. - Lamento haberte hecho trabajar en vano, pero hoy comeré en la mesa con todos. -

- No fue en vano porque te lo tomarás antes del almuerzo. - Leo lo miró extrañado. - No es que te quiera imponer algo, simplemente Mickey ha leído libros naturistas buscando un remedio que ayude a abrirte el apetito y decidimos probar con éste. -

- Así que de eso se trata. - Sonrió mientras tomaba la taza de té, antes de darle un sorbo cayó en la cuenta de algo. - ¿Dijiste que "Mickey ha leído"? - Rafa soltó una risa con ganas, ante la mirada perpleja de su hermano.

- Las sorpresas que nos puede dar Mickey cuando alguno de nosotros está en peligro, sobre todo si es su hermano favorito. - Explicaba mientras se acomodaba en la cama de su hermano. - Él te quiere mucho, así que no se te ocurra morirte o algo así. -

- Creo que "algo así" es lo mejor que podría pasarme. - Contestó después de darle un sorbo a su té. – Pero, contéstame algo Rafa… -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿Has pensado qué es lo que harías si yo no estuviera más con ustedes? - La voz de Leo sonó tímida y algo incómoda, a Rafael se le congeló la sangre mientras una fuerza siniestra se encargaba de sacarle el alma de golpe. Miró a su hermano fijamente buscando un atisbo de broma, pero sólo se encontró con que su hermano… sólo lo observaba sin expresión alguna.

- ¿Qué estas queriendo decir? -

- Me parece que sabes lo que quiero decir. -

- ¡ESO NO PASARÁ! – Dijo muy molesto, mientras se levantaba cruzándose de brazos y miraba a la pared contraria a su hermano.

- Mientras Doni, Leatherhead ó Abril no encuentren una respuesta a lo que tengo, "eso" es muy probable Rafa. - "Eso" no iba a ocurrir, se decía así mismo Rafa. Es cierto, ninguno de los tres científicos había sacado algo sospechoso, cierto que eso no era tan alentador debido al estado de su hermano, pero no se iba a permitir pensar en que quizá Leo… el sólo pronunciarlo en su mente, le costaba mucho más pronunciarlo en voz alta, eso sólo le removía las entrañas.

- Ellos son unos genios, descubrirán qué es lo que te pasa y encontrarán un remedio para ti. - Intentó convencer a su hermano, pero eso era un pobre intento para convencerse a sí mismo y eso era fácil. Para su desgracia, no pasó desapercibido para su hermano.

- Aún así, si "eso" pasa o no… yo actualmente no estoy al cien con ustedes, ¡vamos, no estoy al cien ni para mi mismo!… - Soltó algo exasperado. - ¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que en caso de hacer un viaje o me pasara algo malo… tú podrías tomar mi lugar? -

- Leo… no me gusta hacia dónde va esto. - Era oficial, Rafa estaba asustado y eso se quedaba corto.

- Rafa, quiero que tomes mi lugar como líder mientras logran averiguar qué es lo que tengo o… lo que pase primero. - Sus palabras, lejos de halagarlo, las sintió como dos puñaladas en el corazón y eso estaba siendo poco para él.

- ¡No escuchare más de tus locuras! Se lo diré a Splinter para que ver si él te acomoda las ideas con su bastón. -

- Yo ya hablé con él sobre esto y está de acuerdo. - Al escuchar esto, Rafa se quedó clavado en el suelo con la mano en la manija.

- ¿Y él aceptó? ¿Así de fácil? - Se giró con gran intriga.

- No, el mostró la misma renuencia que muestras tú. - Sonrió al recordar a Splinter regañarlo por dejarse vencer en una batalla tan importante, si no era la más importante. - Sólo que yo… tenía motivos de sobra para que aceptara, claro está, lo liberé de la angustia de comentártelo. -

- No estoy listo Leo, y lo sabes. - Pidió suplicante.

- Es curioso, yo creo lo contrario, sabes que de no ser así no te lo pediría. - Le sonrió y esto no le sentó bien. Rafael siempre le reñía: que no le tenía confianza, que si él fuera el líder haría esto o aquello… y ahora que Leo le daba esa confianza, no se sentía él, no se sentía preparado. ¡Vaya ironía!

- Voy a hablar esto con Sensei y más te vale prepararte para la regañiza de tu vida. - Lo señalaba acercándose a la puerta. - ¡Y TOMATE ESE TÉ QUE SE TE ENFRIA! - Salió del lugar casi chocando con Mickey.

- ¡Hey! - Se quejó éste. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Riñeron de nuevo? – Le preguntó el menor al mayor.

- No Mickey, solo, le tomó de sorpresa un cambio "temporal" que va darse. -

- ¿Y es malo? - Mickey dirigió la mirada hacia donde su hermano había salido.

- No Mickey, es solo que las circunstancias las disfrazan así. - Y con esto Leo terminó de beber su té. En la habitación del maestro Splinter, éste trataba de meditar, de encontrar la armonía de su entorno y así poder relajarse.

- ¡SENSEI! ¡LEO ACABA DE VOLVERSE LOCO! ¡TIENE QUE HACERLO REACCIONAR! - Claro que primero debió haber mandado a meditar a dos de sus hijos, o al menos eso pensó por la forma tan inusual de su testarudo hijo.

- ¡Rafael! Podrías tomar aire y por favor calmarte. -

- ¡Pero Sensei, Leo!... -

- Ya te lo dijo. - Eso no había sido una pregunta, el semblante de su maestro era algo sombrío.

- Entonces, ¿usted está de acuerdo? - El de rojo empezaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

- No, pero Leonardo tiene razón. - Con una seña lo invitó a tomar su asiento. - En su estado es muy peligroso que siga liderando al clan. – Y con una sonrisa tocó su mejilla. - A diferencia de otras ocasiones, él no dudó en darte su lugar para que te hagas cargo de la familia en su ausencia. -

- Él no está ausente, ni mucho menos, así que no hable como si no estuviera. - Rafa quitó la mano de su padre suavemente. Se sentía asustado, triste y evitaba ver a su padre.

- No, él está con nosotros, pero su estado lo deja ausente de sus actividades, por lo que te está confiando su mando para resguardar el tesoro más grande que posee, a su familia. - Le tomó el hombro y con la mano libre tomó de nuevo su rostro para hacerlo mirarlo de nuevo. - Dentro de todo lo malo que está pasando esto es una recompensa a tu esfuerzo. -

- ¿Y de que me sirve la gloria si no puedo disfrutarla plenamente? Sensei, esto más bien me parece una pesadilla. -

- Tú mismo lo dijiste, él no se ha ido. Ten fe, hijo mío. -

- Pero, Leo habla como si... como si… - No podía decirlo, no quería decirlo y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. - Pareciera que lo presintiera y que se está dando por vencido… -

- No, él no se está dando por vencido, pero tampoco puede descartar la probabilidad. - Splinter por fin mostró la tristeza que se alojaba en su alma y se reflejaba en sus palabras. – Hoy, después del almuerzo, notificara a tus hermanos su decisión. Te pido ser fuerte por ellos, Leonardo quiso que tú supieras esto primero, para él era importante conocer tu reacción. -

- Pero Sensei, Doni se sentirá frustrado al escuchar a Leo. -

- Confío en que sabrás cómo manejar esto, al igual que Leonardo, yo confío plenamente en ti. - Vencido por las circunstancias, Rafa abrazó a su padre como si éste fuera una tabla a la que un náufrago se sujetara para seguir vivo en medio del mar. Si, tenía que ser fuerte para sus hermanos, necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenia dentro en ese momento, Splinter correspondió al abrazo de forma protectora pues lo que le venía a su segundo hijo, no era para nada sencillo. -

A la hora del almuerzo Rafael estaba muy silencioso y Splinter, junto con Leonardo, lo observaban cuidadosamente. Leonardo no se esperaba esa reacción de su hermano, después de todo, en todas sus discusiones, Rafa siempre le gritaba que él sería un mejor líder. Splinter, por su parte, comprendía el sentir de su segundo hijo, los menores, Casey, Abril y Leatherhead, miraban extrañados el actuar de los tres primeros.

- Muy bien, ¿se puede saber qué les pasa? - Mickey se había cansado de la extraña actitud de los mayores.

- Mickey tiene razón, están actuando muy raro. - Pero de pronto, una extraña, horrible idea se formó en la mente de la tecno tortuga. - ¿Otra vez pelearon? -

- NO/SI - Contestaron Leo y Rafa al mismo tiempo, al final fue Rafa quien tuvo que dar una respuesta coherente.

- Es complicado. -

- ¿Complicado en qué sentido? - Inquirió Miguel Ángel alzando el ceño en clara señal de confusión.

- Nuestro líder se los explicará en breve. - Al decir esto comenzó a darle vueltas a su cereal sin la menor intención de comerlo, Leo solo rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué quiso decir Rafita con eso, Leo? - Al escuchar la voz de su hermano menor, Leo supo que ya no podría esperar a que terminaran el almuerzo.

- Esperaba a que termináramos de almorzar, pero eso ya no será posible. -

- Si lo requieren, podemos dejarlos solos. - Sugirió Abril al sentir la tensión en los mayores.

- Eso no será necesario Abril, lo sabrán de todos modos. - Después de esto se dirigió a los menores. - Verán, debido a mi desconocido estado de salud, he decidido delegar mi puesto como líder temporalmente. -

- ¿Quéeee? - Gritaron los dos menores e invitados.

- Pero eso no es necesario. -

- Mickey tiene razón, nosotros podemos ayudarte en las batallas, redoblar esfuerzos y además, ninguno de nosotros estamos capacitados para tomar tu lugar. - Aseguraba Doni asustado con la idea de que el cargo cayera en su caparazón, o peor, que Leo se hubiera enterado de su extraña condición para dar ese paso. Por su parte, Leo negó con la cabeza.

- Se equivocan, si hay alguien capacitado para el cargo, esto mientras se averigüe bien mi estado de salud, sea cual sea éste, y ese será Rafael. -

- ¿Queeee? - Se escuchó el nuevo grito.

- Si esto los hace sentir mejor, yo también pienso que es una soberana tontería. - Habló desganado el de carmín, sin dejar de jugar con su cereal.

- Disculpa que me meta, Leo. - Interrumpió Casey, que no tenía la intención de intervenir, pero al escuchar la decisión del líder del clan no tuvo más remedio. - No es que quiera ofenderte, ni nada por el estilo Rafa. -

- No hay cuidado. - Contestó el aludido sin cambiar su actitud inicial.

- ¿No deberías consultarlo con el maestro Splinter primero? -

- Ya lo hice, Casey, y estamos en común acuerdo. - Al escuchar esto todas las miradas se dirigieron a la anciana rata.

- Es lo mejor, aunque no estoy en total acuerdo. - Aceptó Splinter a todas la miradas que le preguntaban, ¿se siente bien? – Además, es una oportunidad para ver los cambios que ha tenido su hermano en ese tiempo. -

- ¿Rafa como líder? ¿Y si mejor Doni te construye un aparato para que nos guíes desde la casa? - Rafa le hubiera soltado un buen coscorrón a su hermanito de no ser porque la idea de Mickey le parecía mejor que la que Leo proponía.

- ¡Miguel Ángel, no seas grosero con tu hermano y líder suplente! -

- "Bueno al menos tendré apoyo" - Pensó Rafael.

- Rafael no estará solo, el tendrá mi apoyo y guía en cualquier duda que tenga, al igual que ustedes. - Siguió leo para calmar los ánimos de los menores.

- Pero si ellos no me quieren de líder, yo voto por la idea de Mickey. - Ante el comentario, Mickey alzó la mano secundando la votación.

- Rafael, ya habíamos hablado de esto. -

- Yo nunca dije que sí; además, tú estás bien Leo, no veo la necesidad de que te pongas tan drástico. -

- Leo, no está bien Rafael. - Intervino Leatherhead, sus palabras mostraban preocupación y a Donatelo se le descompuso el rostro.

- ¿A qué se refería nuestro amigo, Donatelo? - Inquirió Splinter preocupado.

- Nada Sensei. - Pero sus palabras no convencieron a nadie.

- ¿Leatherhead? - Invitó Splinter a su amigo y vecino a hablar.

- Doni, no tiene caso que sigamos esperando, hay que decírselos, Leonardo se lo merece. -

- ¿Decirme qué, Doni? - Inquirió el mayor a su hermano.

- Aún no, por favor. - Pedía el de morado.

- ¿Doni? - Leo trataba de ver sus ojos, pero Doni lo impedía, los demás lo observaban detenidamente, no había que ser un genio para saber que algo estaba mal y la tención que se había creado era prueba suficiente para saber que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Rafael solo esperaba saber lo que en verdad ocurría.

- No sabemos por qué o de qué modo, - fue Abril la que dio la parte médica para auxiliar un poco a Doni, - pero de pronto, tu cuerpo produce más células blancas que rojas. - Al oír esto, todos se quedaron de piedra, tal vez algunos no tenían la capacidad de entender los términos médicos, pero comprendían lo que eso significa, habían visto algunos de los documentales que veía Doni y entre ellos venia esta anormalidad.

- ¿Leucemia? ¿Tengo leucemia? - Al escuchar las palabras de Leo, Rafa sintió mareos.

- Ese es nuestro problema inicial, tú produces más glóbulos blancos que rojos en un momento; pero después, te nivelas y aparece otra sintomatología diferente y así te vas cada día o cada semana y cuando tenemos listo un resultado, nos aparece otro que puede ser de peor o menor gravedad. Simplemente ya no entendemos que pasa y eso nos tiene frustrados. - Abril estaba avergonzada pero era cierto, ninguno de los tres genios entendía lo que le pasaba a Leo.

- Entonces, ¿Leo no padece leucemia? - Preguntó un Mickey intimidado.

- Estamos diciendo, que no sabemos qué le pasa a Leonardo, Mickey, estamos más preocupados que antes. - Finalizó Abril.

-Por ello y a mi punto de vista, - prosiguió Leatherhead, - lo correcto es que Leo evite lo más posible hacer esfuerzos y por ello Rafa, Leo necesitará tu ayuda. Sé que no es a mí a quien corresponde, pero debes aceptar lo que te pide tu hermano, mientras arreglamos esto y encontramos lo que sea que provoque esta situación, ya que ni siquiera podemos medicarlo sin temer dañarlo. -

- ¿Desde cuándo sabías esto, Doni? - Rafael sentía que un peso ajeno a él lo estaba aplastando.

- Tres días después de que hiciera los primeros análisis. - Admitió presuroso el de bandana morada. - Al principio me asusté, me negaba a creerlo, aún sigo sin querer creerlo, por eso les pedí ayuda a Abril y Leatherhead. -

- ¡¿Y cuando pensabas decírnoslo?! - Rafael golpeó la mesa con furia, sacado también algo del dolor y el miedo que sentía en esos momentos. - ¿Cuándo Leo agonizara? ó ¿Cuándo fuera muy tarde para hacer algo? - A esto, Donatelo sólo empezó a sollozar.

- Lo siento. - Soltó apenas a media voz, estaba vencido y avergonzado, sin contar lo cansado que se sentía.

- ¡¿Lo siento?! - Gritó iracundo el de carmín.

- Rafa… es mi vida de la que están hablando. - Se escuchó la voz tranquila y firme de Leo. – Doni, debiste decírmelo… y no, no te estoy regañando. - Era verdad, su semblante hablaba por él. - Entiendo que no quieras aceptar los resultados, pero como científico, se supone que tienes una ética muy grande que va a la par a la de un ninja. -

- Lo sé, pero no podía con algo que por primera vez no estaba en mis manos, por eso pedí la ayuda de Abril y Leatherhead. -

- Nos hizo prometer que no diríamos nada hasta que hubiera un resultado fijo. - Una triste sonrisa cruzó el rostro del cocodrilo mutante. - Pero no hemos tenido ningún resultado congruente y tu salud no es estable, por eso decidí romper mi promesa. - Miraba con pena a Leonardo, luego se giró para ver a Donatelo. - Perdóname Doni pero esto es lo mejor. - El quelonio sólo asintió sin mirar a nadie.

- ¿Leo se va a morir? - Se escuchó la voz angustiada de Mickey.

- No lo sabemos Mickey, no lo sabemos. - La pena estaba marcada en las palabras de Abril, Mickey salió corriendo de la cocina, Leo quiso detenerlo pero algo en su interior no se lo permitió, Donatelo no pudo más y se encerró en su habitación. Leatherhead y Abril se miraron y se dividieron para ir a consolar a los menores.

- Yo… voy a… meditar un poco. - Habló Splinter para dirigirse a su santuario personal, en cuanto este hubo desaparecido, Leonardo se dirigió a Rafael.

- Rafa, - el aludido fijó su vista en Leo, - te lo pido, por favor, ayúdame, no creo poder con esto yo solo. -

- Tienes todo mi apoyo. - Respondió con pesar. – Bueno, hasta que te recuperes. - Soltó de manera pícara y graciosa. - Y quién sabe, capaz y al fin se me haga matar a Karai sin que tú estés presente para reprenderme. - Con esto Rafa le quitaba algo de tensión al asunto.

- Y me tienen a mí, por supuesto. – Dijo Casey. - Con esto último, los dos hermanos se soltaron a reír a carcajadas. Casey, lejos de ofenderse, se sintió feliz, después de todo a partir de ahora las risas no serian tan gratas como en estos momentos.

Siempre existirán males a los que no se les encuentra un diagnostico pero lo que le pasa a leo, ¿será ese caso o acaso será ese deseo que pidió Rafael?, averígualo en el próximo capitulo titulado "EL SECRETO DE TOBIAS ZAND", no olviden enviar sus review opiniones destructivas y constructivas las acepto, los virus no, de acuerdo n.n


	6. EL SECRETO DE TOBIAS ZAND

hola a todos y ¿que creen?, tuve que investigar un poco mas a mi personaje inventado ya que este capitulo no me estaba saliendo bien, así que como me niego a enviar porquerías tuve que rehacerlo para ustedes, ya ustedes me dirán que tal mientras tanto también me gustaría hacerles una recomendación a todos los que les guste yung justicie y a los que no les guste o desconozcan de que se trata también se van a divertir mucho, yo en lo personal no paro de reír con es te fic titulado "PROYECT SUMER YUNG JUSTICIE", esta en español y es escrito por Konohaflameninja ¿y Yunuen se queja de que mi alias sea tan largo?, en fin sin mas.

mis agradecimientos a todos los que me an escrito y siguen a esta loquísima autora a Pavoromarsh, Yukio87(me hiciste llorar de la emoción gracias por tus palabras), The Saku, evangeline (guest) (emm alguna me explica por que ay quienes se acomodan el termino guest), Noemí de Aldebarán (claro que hice sufrir feo a Doni lo reconozco pero te juro que se las cobrara caro a Rafa eso en el episodio que le sigue a este), I Love Kittens too (si tu te desesperaste imagínate a todos los médicos que pasan por situaciones un poco menos atroces a las de leo, Cristal Violeta, Haoyo Asakura ( se que te vas a burlar por mi demora y esta vez lo acepare, pero también a ti se te extraña y gracias por tus cometarios de todo corazón gracias), a Rose Black Dragón (por no dejarme sola con esto gracias compañera, amiga, comadre ;-;, a caray esto me sonó a los huevo cartoon, pero tu comprendes n.n, espero-_-)

Disclaimer: las tortugas no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores a mi solo me pertenece el hecho de hacerles pasar un rato agradable

EL SECRETO DE TOBIAS ZAND

Desde que Doni se viera obligado a revelar el extraño síntoma de Leonardo, el mundo del clan Hamato se había sacudido como si de un gran terremoto se tratara, poniéndolos en una peligrosa cuerda floja.

A Miguel Ángel le costaba mucho dejar solo a Leonardo y solía dormir más a menudo con él por temor a despertar y toparse con que su hermano ya no existía.

Donatelo había pasado de científico a loco, debido a que no encontraba que era lo que su hermano tenía y poder tratarlo adecuadamente. Le angustiaba que su poco conocimiento en medicina fuera el causante de que su hermano tuviera un final trágico; cuando esto sucedía, Abril y Leatherhead trataban de consolarlo antes de que éste se ahogara en un llanto amargo.

Splinter trataba de mostrarse calmado y sereno para apoyar a sus hijos. Oraba por una respuesta ante el misterioso enemigo al que enfrentaba el mayor de sus hijos, pero su tristeza era tan profunda, que sólo uno de sus hijos podía sospechar mientras que otro podía percibirla claramente.

Leo conocía bien a su padre para saber el dolor que sentía, por lo que había decidido no mostrar el suyo frente a su familia y sonreía con el fin de minimizar sus penas, no dejaría que sus dolencias afligieran más a su familia. Consolaba a Mickey y lo ponía a la par con Rafa indicándole como hacer nuevas bromas, reconfortaba a Doni diciéndole que no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba y le ordenó ir a su habitación para dormir y recuperar un poco de la cordura que había perdido. Para su padre, Leonardo tenía la sonrisa más sincera que decía: "Las cosas se arreglarán de una forma u otra, sólo hay que ser pacientes."

Rafael, por su parte, sentía que estaba sosteniendo el timón de un barco en pleno hundimiento (dígase el Titanic). Tenía que esforzarse por que su familia no cayera como hojas de árbol en otoño. Cuando Leo creía que había enviado a Doni a dormir, éste se escabullía por las escaleras hacia su laboratorio; al ver esto, Rafa se plantaba frente a él recordándole la orden del mayor y convenciéndolo con un "dulce":

- Te duermes por las buenas, o te duermo por las malas. - Mostrándole su mano en puño, con el que Doni se regresaba a su cuarto diciendo:

- Buenas noches hermanito. - Era su respuesta entre dientes y maldiciendo el día en que Leo lo designó como líder suplente.

Y es que aparte de mandarlo a dormir tan "dulcemente" a su cuarto, le había racionado el café, a partir del triste descubrimiento Doni tomaba café como un adicto a la nicotina fuma sus cigarros, después de haber notado que eso no era bueno para su juicio (claro, si aún quedaba algo). Confortaba a su padre y le animaba aprendiendo un poco de la cultura china, se aguantaba las ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo a Mickey porque sabía que las bromas de éste provenían de un cerebro más culto que el suyo.

"Si ni cerebro tiene el enano." Pensaba para sí mismo, aunque a veces no podía evitar después de una broma, ir a quejarse con el mayor por su traición. ¿No se suponía que él le había dado tips para evitar que el enano le colmara la paciencia?

Cuando Rafael notaba que la aflicción dentro del corazón de Miguel Ángel amenazaba con ahogarlo, le sugería salir a tomar el aire fresco mientras jugaban a "seguir al líder", gracias a esa sencilla idea, Miguel Ángel se tranquilizaba y la tristeza no apagaba el brillo especial en sus ojos.

Leo no lo había abandonado, tal como lo había prometido y siempre que estaban solos, (aun tenía el suficiente orgullo como para no pedir consejo frente a su familia) lo aconsejaba ya fuera en lo personal o en lo marcial. Rafael estaba más que decidido a mantener a su familia de pie, para su sorpresa se topó con el apoyo incondicional de Casey.

Su amigo humano siempre estaba ahí para darle una manita y escucharlo cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla y apoyarlo en el patrullaje, (Rafael había decidido que patrullarían lo suficiente para no atraer la atención del enemigo o por lo menos hacerlos creer que Leo los tenía bajo un entrenamiento especial), pero Dios era grande y sabía que aún con ese apoyo que le diera su amigo, en verdad se sentía en un mundo que no le pertenecía y que el dueño de ese mundo parecía desaparecer y eso lo hacía desesperarse y sentirse solo; completamente solo.

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde la noticia y Rafael sentía que era un año. Quería preguntarle al Rafael de hace varios años, ¿en qué pensaba cuando le reclamaba a Leonardo que él podía ser mejor líder que su hermano?, porque el Rafael de la actualidad podría decir que el puesto no era tan agradable como le parecía. En eso pensaba cuando se encontró a Mickey sentado en las escaleras al borde de las lagrimas, fue entonces que lo supo, éste era un día negro para Leo y el tenía que actuar de forma que pudieran hacerlo pasar lo más llevadero; sólo que primero, tenía que saber que tan mal estaba el mayor para poder actuar, Doni no tardó en aparecer algo tranquilo desde el segundo piso, eso lo tranquilizo un poco.

- ¿Cómo está Leo, Doni? - Ante estas palabras Mickey giro hacia el segundo piso para ver al mencionado.

- Agotado pero estable, le di una pastilla para el dolor y es seguro que dormirá por un buen rato. - Respondió éste, sentándose junto a Mickey.

- ¿Puedo verlo? - Fue la pregunta hecha por Mickey.

- No Mickey, él necesita descansar para reponer fuerzas. - Fue la cansada respuesta del de morado.

- Pero… -

- Mickey, ¿por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta? -

- Pero, ¿y Leo? - Apenas pudo formular la pregunta por el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

- Doni dijo que debemos dejarlo descansar ¿recuerdas?... Además, se me antoja un helado, ¿a ti no? - Mickey sólo sonrió ante la propuesta de su temperamental hermano y una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro. - Tomaré eso como un sí, entonces esta dicho, iré a avisarle a Sensei. -

- Eso no será necesario. - Apareció Splinter desde el segundo piso. – Les hará bien tomar aire fresco, es más, ¿por qué no los acompañas Donatelo? -

- Yo paso Sensei, tengo mucho que hacer y si Leo emp… -

- Empieza a despertar, necesitarás revisarlo. - Lo dijo Rafael con toda calma pero sus ojos decían: "Si dices empeorar, te mato."

- Sí, eso es cosa de rutina ya saben. - Admitió la pequeña mentira de Rafa, sabía que si hubiera soltado aquella palabra, rompería el corazón de su hermanito y en esos momentos era lo que Leo menos necesitaba. - "Rayos, tengo que pensar bien lo que voy a decir." - Pensó para sí.

- Bueno, hay que alistarnos Mickey; Sensei, trataremos de no tardar, ¿necesitan que traigamos algo para la guarida? -

- No estoy seguro hijo… ¿Donatelo? -

- Haré una lista. - Y con ello, se dirigió a la cocina para revisar que hacía falta, al terminar se la entregó a Rafael que ya estaba listo para salir al igual que Mickey. El de carmín aprovechó para llamar a sus amigos humanos quedando de acuerdo en reunirse en un punto cercano, en donde disfrutaron de unos deliciosos helados después de hacer las compras anotadas en la lista y decidieron dar un paseo.

- Rafa… -

- Mmm… -

- ¿Leo se va a morir? - La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa y por lo que notaba también a sus amigos humanos.

- Mickey… yo… - ¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué cuando lo veía en ese estado creía que si? ¿Qué Doni tenía todo bajo control cuando ni siquiera él sabía lo que pasaba? ¿Qué leo era fuerte, cuando algo invisible lo derrumbaba sin piedad? - No estoy seguro… - Acabó diciéndole la verdad a su hermanito, lo que acabó entristeciéndolo.

- Pero creo que si lo deseamos de corazón y evitamos que se agote con nuestras quejas, lo ayudaremos mucho y así vencerá lo que sea que lo esté aquejando. - Era su deber, y no de líder suplente, sino de hermano el decirlo.

- El boquiflojo tiene razón. - Le siguió Casey apoyándose en el caparazón de su amigo de carmín a modo de bastón, cosa que no le agradó mucho al mencionado. - Si Leo los ve deprimidos morirá, pero de tristeza pues no podrá concentrarse en recuperarse, es mejor que le demos nuestro apoyo.

- ¿Lo ves? Tengo… ¡¿boquiflojo?! - Se molestó el de carmín metiéndole un buen pellizco al bruto de su amigo.

- ¡Auch! -

- ¡Eso te pasa por…! - Rafa guardó silencio al observar en donde estaban.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Se extrañó Abril al ver como se había quedado su amigo.

- ¡El museo! -

- Creí que a ti no te interesaban estos sitios. - Se burló Casey, pero al ver la seriedad de Rafa se empezó a preocupar. - ¿Qué ocurre? -

- Ahí es donde Leo comenzó sus síntomas. - Explicó Mickey que también miraba seriamente el lugar.

- Vayamos. - Ordenó Rafa.

- ¿Qué? Pero… Rafa, estamos cargando con las compras, no nos dejarán pasar. - El quelonio de carmín analizó bien las palabras de su amigo, se detuvo pensativo y después sonrió resuelto.

- Síganme, conozco un atajo. - Ante estas palabras todos le miraron intrigados, aun así lo siguieron entrando por los acueductos.

- Con todo lo de Leonardo, había olvidado este pasadizo. - Miraba Mickey de un lado a otro. - ¿Vienes a menudo a ver a Tobi, Rafita? -

- No, de hecho, esta sería la segunda vez que lo visitaría. -

- ¿Pero, entonces como…? - No pudo terminar la pregunta por qué el de carmín se le adelantó.

- Estaba tan preocupado por llevar a Leo a casa, que por primera vez puse atención a todo y las escenas se repitieron tan constantemente en mi mente, que memoricé todo el trayecto. -

- ¿En serio? - Y como respuesta Rafael giró un ladrillo en forma inversa y una compuerta se abrió mostrando unas escaleras.

- Parece ser que sí. - Cantaba Rafael sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

- Me sorprendes Rafa, es increíble lo que puedes mostrar cuando pones atención a las cosas y usas el cerebro. - Ante el comentario, Rafael le soltó un coscorrón en la cabeza. - Auch, jejeje.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - En su voz se mostraba una ligera molestia.

- Es que de pronto apareció mi despreocupado hermano mayor, - Mickey sonrío con ganas ante la mirada perpleja de Rafa, - no es que me desagrade el nuevo Rafa, es sólo que el antiguo no tenía tantas preocupaciones y era más relajado que éste. - Con estas palabras el aludido se sonrojó un poco.

- G… gracias Mickey. - Tosió un poco para relajar su semblante. - Mejor avancemos si queremos ver a Zand. - Y así siguieron su camino, llegado un punto se encontraron con un muro y dos antorchas Rafa tocó una y la compuerta se abrió, entraron y se toparon con una oficina muy lujosa.

- Guau, ese tal Zand debe ser un hombre muy importante y de muchos recursos. - Dijo impresionado Casey ante la lujosa oficina.

- He trabajado con gente importante del museo y no es fácil de encontrar a alguien con tan rica oficina. - Coincidió Abril dándo un ligero vistazo a su alrededor.

- Qué extraño, no recuerdo que la oficina Tobi fuera tan grande. - La voz de extrañeza de Mickey y la mirada fija de Rafa provocaron que los cuatro se pusieran en guardia, como si esperaran un ataque de algún enemigo jurado. Abril, por su lado, fijó su mirada en los objetos, todos eran del siglo VI, algo en ella evocó al legendario rey Arturo y su mesa redonda. El olor de la madera y su conocimiento de historia, le decía que esto era irreal y como resultado, bajó su guardia observando más detenidamente los objetos alrededor.

- Rafa, ¿seguro que no te equivocaste al mover la antorcha? - Preguntó Abril sin quitar los ojos de los objetos que la rodeaban.

- Tomando en cuenta que este sitio no tiene ventanas es probable que si me haya equivocado. - Ante esto, los demás bajaron las armas. – Pero, ¿por qué esto no está en exposición como otras piezas de museo? -

- Rafa tiene razón, sólo mira las piezas que ay en este lugar, son increíbles, parecen salidos de esa Leyenda de Camelot. Ustedes saben, EL REY ARTURO y su fiel consejero MERLÍN. - Explicó Casey a sus amigos.

- ¡MERLIN! - Soltó Abril impactada.

- Si, eso fue lo que dije. -

- No, el escudo de Merlín. - Señaló Abril hacia una parte de la pared. Los chicos observaron hacia el sitio señalado y se encontraron con un escudo de armas que mostraba un casco de caballero y la inscripción que citaba Merlín. Todo fue confuso después y por algún motivo todos se pusieron a observar mejor el lugar; no sólo estaba un escritorio, también había un tipo de laboratorio medieval, libros de esa época, una cama de ese antiguo estilo, todo eso tenía el sello característico de Merlín; fuera en sello o fuera porque así lo hubieran leído, todo pertenecía a la época Artúrica, más específicamente a el propio Merlín.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - Rompió el silencio Rafa.

- Bueno, Tobi dijo que buscaban los pergaminos de Merlín, tal vez ellos estaban esperando legalizar el pergamino para exponer todo esto en el museo. - Fue la respuesta poco elocuente de Mickey.

- Pero en todo caso sería un ala especial de Merlín y este sitio está bien acomodado y cuidado, pero no parece que sea para exhibir, más bien parece que es para vivir. - Comentó Abril asombrada y con muchas incógnitas.

- Increíble, ¿ya vieron este cuadro? - Señaló Mickey con su dedo y los tres se dirigieron al objeto señalado, en el lienzo se mostraba al rey ARTURO y sus CABALLEROS. A un lado de él se encontraba el gran MERLÍN y a un lado de éste último, un personaje muy conocido para los dos quelonios, no por que hubieran visto el cuadro antes, sino porque lo habían visto en persona y en tres dimensiones.

- No es cierto. - Fue la voz estrangulada de Mickey a quien escucharon los humanos, pero no pudieron hacer ninguna pregunta por qué la voz de Rafa se escuchó como un susurro.

- ¿TOBIAS ZAND? -

- Merlín solía decirme Torme. - Los presentes se giraron observando al antes mencionado. - Para los humanos era como ver a un fantasma, para los hermanitos era como si fuera una broma pesada.

- Claro, de eso hace muchos siglos, en ese tiempo era TOBILIAS MERLIN, y aunque a mi hermano en la pintura ya lo conocen bien, se los presentaré: EMRYS MERLIN era su nombre completo. - Su voz no reflejaba molestia o ira, es más, la voz de TOBIAS era alegre, risueña y gentil, a Rafa le recordó esa voz a Leonardo, su hermano… "hermano".

- ¿Dijiste" hermano"? -

- Si, Emrys y yo tenemos el apellido Merlín en la sangre y somos hermanos. - Dijo alegre y un poco nostálgico.

- ¿Tú viviste en esa época? - Preguntó Mickey sorprendido, Zand asintió con su cabeza y una sonrisa.

- Pero eso significa que tú…que tú… - Abril no cabía de la sorpresa.

- Si te refieres a que tengo más edad de la que represento… si, pero ni creas que voy a decirte cuantos años tengo. - Dijo divertido Zand.

- ¿Y el señor MERLIN sigue con vida? - La pregunta de Casey creó una tristeza en el rostro de Zand.

- No, él no está con vida, al menos no en este momento, aún tengo unas pocas esperanzas de volver a verlo. - Unas cuantas lágrimas asomaban a su rostro, pero supo contenerlas.

- Pero, ¿por qué la leyenda Artúrica no te menciona? - Preguntó Abril, interesada en la línea sanguínea del hombre.

- Porque mi querido hermanito, - decía con un fingido enojo, - era un sobre protector incurable. - Ante tal comentario, Rafael y Miguel Ángel se rieron con ganas, era lo mismo que ellos pensaban de Leonardo. – Si, ríanse, pero es cierto. Él decía que si el mundo era muy peligroso para él, mucho más para mí y lo peor de todo es que él y yo éramos los únicos con magia en esa familia, Emrys se dedicó a darme clases particulares basadas en su experiencia. ¿Saben lo difícil que es tener a un hermano estricto y sobre protector? - Rafa y Mickey estaban que no podían con sus estómagos de tanto reír, Zand les hizo una mueca al par que los acompañaba en clara señal de no entender de que tanto se reían.

- Sólo digamos que al fin se toparon con alguien que comprende su sentir e interpreta sus sentimientos fraternales. - Dijo Casey conteniendo la risa.

- ¿Perdón? - Zand aún no entendía bien.

- Su hermano mayor es igual al tuyo en ese aspecto. - Le aclaró Abril.

- Vaya, bienvenidos al club. - Dijo con una sonrisa el hombre.

- Gracias, Zand. - Dijeron los dos hermanos un poco más tranquilos.

- A todo esto, ¿quiénes son sus amigos? -

- Tobi, ellos son Casey Jones y Abril O'Neil - Los presentó Mickey.

- Un placer - Saludó Zand a Casey y Abril.

- ¿En verdad eres el hermano de Merlín? No me lo tomes a mal, pero comprenderás que no es fácil asimilar que el hermano del mago más grande de todos los tiempos viva en esta época. - Fue la pregunta poco amigable y muy contrariada de Abril.

- Sí y si, si soy su hermano y si comprendo, pero si existen tortugas sobre alimentadas que hablan y caminan, - los hermanos Hamato le pusieron mala cara, - ¿por qué no puede existir el hermano de un mago de más de tres siglos? -

- Yo con eso tengo. - Respondió Casey aceptando el nuevo acontecimiento, punto para Zand.

- Aunque me alegra volver a verlos chicos, - se dirigió hacia las tortugas, - no recuerdo haberte enseñado el camino a este sitio Rafael. -

- No, la verdad es que moví la antorcha equivocada. - Confesó apenado aunque luchaba por no demostrarlo.

- Bueno, eso suele pasar al principio… en fin, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? -

- Es complicado. -

- ¿De qué se trata? ¿Es grave? -

- No estamos muy seguros. - Se escuchó la voz de Rafa algo sombría, Zand miró a sus iguales interrogándolos; fue Abril quien decidió hablar.

- Se trata de Leonardo, no sabemos qué le pasa. -

- ¿Leonardo? ¿La tortuga verde pálido? -

- ¡Es verde esmeralda! - Saltó el de carmín molesto. - Bueno... lo es normalmente. -

- Verás, Zand… -

- Llámame Tobi. -

- Bueno Tobi, como te contaba, ignoramos lo que en verdad le ocurre, su salud ha estado muy frágil en estos días y no de la mejor forma. Lo que nos tiene más asustados es que no hay una enfermedad fija, siempre varía y no es una sencilla. - Se interrumpió un momento para respirar profundo y poder continuar. - Ha tenido cáncer, hepatitis, tumores… y sólo te estoy contando los síntomas, los únicos días que descansa son cuando le da fiebre o gripa y sus mejores días cuando se está recuperando de los anteriores. -

Abril trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y Casey le trataba de animar, los hermanos trataban de regularizar sus respiraciones ante el recuerdo de esos días. Tobi sí que se asustó ¿desde cuándo a una persona o animal le daban tantas enfermedades de golpe? Y lo peor, no se trataban de simples enfermedades.

- ¿Desde cuándo presenta estos síntomas? -

- Desde el ultimo día en que te vimos, justo en el momento de la batalla.- Rafa se encontraba recargado con la cabeza gacha, pero la levantó esperanzado. - ¿Tobi rompimos algo en el museo que haya provocado esto? Ya sabes… alguna maldición o no sé… algo así que nos indique, ¿qué ocasiono esto? -

- Hay muchas cosas en el museo que desencadenarían muchas temibles maldiciones, pero ninguna indica este tipo de secuelas y lo más importante: no Rafa… ustedes fueron muy cuidadosos como para romper algo del museo. No se registró nada que estuviera roto, tal vez un poco dañado pero no roto; lo que le esté pasando a tu hermano no viene de aquí. - Suspiró frustrado.

- ¿Y qué hay de el pergamino? - Se escuchó la tímida voz de Mickey.

- No Miguel Ángel, tampoco está roto y mi hermano no ponía maldiciones en ese tipo de pergaminos, en todo caso el enfermo sería Rafael, él estuvo más en contacto con el pergamino. Leonardo nunca le pudo echar un buen vistazo. - Al escuchar sobre el pergamino Rafael recordó algo importante.

- ¿Los hombres de Shredder te han vuelto a atacar? -

- No directamente, pero si removieron mi oficina, claro está que no encontraron el pergamino lo escondí muy bien. -

- Zand, ¿cómo sería esa estrella de la que tu hermano habla? Digo, ¿tendría alguna característica especial? -

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? - Mas que intriga en la voz de Tobías había preocupación.

- ¡Sólo dímelo, por favor! - Sujetó fuertemente a Tobías de los hombros.

- Si lo pides de ese modo tan amable… - Comenzó Zand algo intimidado. – Ésta, a pesar de ser rápida al momento de pedir el deseo, minimiza un poco su velocidad y se demuestra mas esplendorosa y brillante, su viajar se verá magnifico.

- No puede ser - Lentamente soltó el agarre de su nuevo amigo y se dejo caer de rodillas aterrorizado por el descubrimiento, Zand se acomodó a su altura y al verlo temió lo peor.

- Tú la viste, ¿verdad? - Rafael sólo asintió con cara de angustia, Zand no quería hacer caso de sus sospechas, pero aún así tenía que salir de dudas - ¿Qué pediste? -

- Estaba molesto… por un mal entendido… no era mi intención… yo…yo… - Estaba aterrado, no era cierto, no podía ser cierto, porque de todo lo que había deseado se le había cumplido justo ese, Leonardo lo odiaría y los demás también…

- ¡Rafael! - Lo hizo reaccionar.

- ¡Yo no lo deseaba! Estaba enojado, pero no lo deseaba en serio, o al menos no… -

- Rafael, por favor, tienes que decirme que le pediste a la estrella. - Lo apremió Zand aterrorizado con la opción que su mente tenia.

- Yo…yo deseé que muriera… que fuera lento y doloroso… pero que… muriera. - Después de estas palabras hubo un silencio de muerte que cayó tan pesado como una pesada piedra lanzada a un pozo desde una gran distancia. En ese momento Rafael supo que estar en grandes problemas era decir muy poco…

Bueno investigando en wipedia y esto es lo que encontré el nombre de Merlín en latín es Myrddin Emrys yo decidi usar el nombre de Emrys para que al momento de que Tobias lo mencionara se sintiera mas familiar que a llamarlo por su apellido, no supe al final si Merlín tenia hermanos o no pero ay bastantes leyendas que hablan sobre su origen y todas en general tiene algo en común, Merlín decidió el curso de su propio destino, en cuanto a un review o varios en los que me cuentan que tuvieron la impresión de que Tobi era malo y seria el dolor de cabeza de Rafa, nada que ver lo que si en sus comentarios se pasara de gracioso o sacara de quicio a mas de uno, espero sus review


	7. REPERCUSIONES

Hola a todos y gracias por sus review, me entere de que cometí un error con el color de piel de Leonardo, no es verde esmeralda como otras veces anote, es verde pistache -/- que pena y que rico :d, con solo pesarlo se me antoja una nieve de ese sabor, en fin disculpándome por mi error seguimos con

Mikemaster; sorpresa, aquí estoy molestando a los demás con mis historias e intentando asarles pasar un rato agradable, no te escuche gay, tal vez fresa pero me divertí mucho XD, gracias por tus palabras y tus porras, casi no es la palabra que yo usaría para describir lo que hizo rafa

Rose Black Dragón: ¿que hago contigo compañera? XD, que se me hace que tu conoces bien el síndrome de abstinencia XD, claro que leo pensara siempre en los demás que en si mismo, es Leonardo después de todo, Shredder va a darle muchos problemas a las tortugas puedes asegurarlo

Noemí Aldebarán: Demasiado tarde lee este capitulo y sabrás por que te lo digo, también veras que Tobi no es malo

Violeta: gracias por aclararme lo de Guest, como no se me ocurrió investigarlo :(, en cuanto a los males de leo, son los síntomas los que lo aquejan pero se muestra en los análisis como tal y van cambiando por días o por semanas, aun así en el próximo capitulo aclarare este mal entendido que también debe estar en la mente de mis demás lectores gracias por hacérmelo saber y será como tu me sugieres que sea, por medio del afectado

Pauromarsh: gracias por el animo pero...¿Quién es paulina?

Haoyo Asakura: nunca fue mi intención que Tobias fuera malo, no sabes lo que le espera a Rafa lee y sabrás, por cierto salúdame a Billi me preocupa que no la e visto actualizar espero que solamente este ocupada o disfrutando de sus vacaciones

sin mas y esperando que la mayoría disfrute de unas merecidas vacaciones (otras a la mejor estarán ocupadas), pasen y disfruten esta lectura, tal vez no será la mejor de el mundo pero la escribo con gusto

DISCLAIRMER: Las tortugas no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y actualmente a NICKELODEO a mi solo me pertenece intentar hacerlos disfrutar de esta lectura

REPERCUSIONES

POV TOBIAS ZAND

Como un entrometido, era así como me sentía; claro que si lo vemos desde mi punto de vista, yo no estaba en un cuarto secreto por equivocación y tampoco era yo el que buscaba respuestas a la tragedia que acontecía a mi hermano (averiguando, claro, que el responsable de su mal era la tortuga de carmín.)

Pero aun así, resulta que me siento como un entrometido al observar a mis nuevos amigos. Abril consolaba a Mickey, mientras Casey le bajaba la hinchazón a los golpes de Rafael con una lata fría de refresco que consiguió de una máquina expendedora dentro del museo.

Rafael tendrá que atenderse los demás golpes pero, ¿cómo se atendía las heridas internas? Y no me refiero a los órganos que nos mantienen vivos, sino a las del corazón, alma, conciencia, esas son las que me preocupan. ¿Por qué no han inventado una medicina para esas heridas?

Recuerdo muy bien como Rafa terminó en tan lamentable estado.

FLASH BACK

- ¡¿Qué tú qué?! - La voz de Mickey sonó estrangulada y macabra, ambos nos giramos hacia su dirección.

- Mickey, no era mi intención… escucha, yo… - no pudo decir más por que el pequeño lo derribó de una patada, ni siquiera había visto venir eso.

- Mi… Mickey, escúchame por favor, – suplicaba a un tiempo que trataba de tomar aire, pero el menor no le hizo caso y antes de poder decir algo más, el de naranja ya estaba encima del de rojo golpeándolo como un desquiciado.

- ¡Tú!... ¡miserable!... ¡sabandija!… ¡bruto!… ¡animal!… ¡es tu culpa! - Le reclamaba entre golpes; para empeorar las cosas, Rafael ni siquiera metía las manos para defenderse. - ¡Confiamos en ti!, ¡él confió en ti! … ¡te cedió su lugar! - Abril y Casey intentaban separarlos o más bien de salvar al de rojo ya que era visible que él por su cuenta no iba hacer nada para salvarse. Con todo y sus fuerzas, Abril y Casey no lograban su objetivo, ¡rayos! Alguien tenía que actuar.

- Contrarius. - Y con esta palabra logré que una de las paredes cobrara vida sujetando a Mickey y jalándolo hacia su lugar a la vez que lo aprisionaba de brazos y piernas de forma que no pudiera moverse. No por nada soy hermano del gran Merlín. - Escúchame Mickey, necesito que te calmes y me pongas atención. - Más que por mis palabras, me hizo caso por la impresión.

- Voy a ayudarles a arreglar este embrollo, la segunda estrella no ha pasado y mi hermano tenía un método para detectarla que es muy eficaz. Por suerte la secuencia de estas estrellas no es continua como cualquiera pensaría. Pero, la única forma de que ese deseo se anule o cambie es que Rafael lo desee, pero si lo matas será mejor que prepares dos mortajas por que Leo morirá sin más y de una forma más dolorosa que la que le puedas hacer pasar a Rafa, ¿de verdad quieres perder a tu hermano de piel color verde pálido? -

- ¡Es verde pistache! - Me gritaron los dos al unísono, al menos seguían de acuerdo en algo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y estamos aquí, más que observar el pergamino, los he estado mirando a ellos. Me dolía pensar cómo reaccionarían sus otros hermanos y sus padres, (si es que tenían, no les pregunté por ellos y con esto… menos me atrevo). No es que Rafael, no se mereciera lo que le pasaba… ¡por Dios, le había deseado la muerte a su hermano!

A lo más que he llegado a desear, es que al mío lo chamusquen por causa de un dragón con gripa, que le estalle un hechizo en la cara, que se le atore la barba en el pozo y que se vaya de narices; bueno, una vez le deseé que se enfermara de fiebre de heno. No es tan malo después de lo que Rafael le deseó al suyo, ¿no?

FIN DEL POV TOBIAS ZAND

- Saben chicos, así no lograremos nada, - se decidió a hablar Tobías, - estamos muy tensos y nerviosos. ¿Por qué no van a sus casas y tratan de descansar? - Rafael vio con temor a Tobi. – No me mires así, tienes que hacerle frente a lo que hiciste, te guste o no. -

- Pero… -

- Pero nada, sé que no será muy lindo lo que te espera pero es mejor que los sepan por ti que por otras personas. - Al decir eso observó a Mickey quien miraba a con ojos acuosos y furiosos a su hermano, Rafael suspiró pesadamente.

- Tobi tiene razón, - le dijo Casey a su moreteado amigo; - además, Doni se nos está volviendo loco, si es que no lo está ya. ¿No crees que se merece un descanso? - No había de otra, Rafael lo sabía, pero tenía miedo.

- ¿Encontrarás la manera de que esta pesadilla acabe? - Preguntó un vencido Rafael.

- No, - contestó Tobi con una extraña sonrisa, - la encontraremos juntos, confía en mí pero sobre todo confía en ti y en ellos. - Una débil sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rafael, todos asintieron ante eso.

Casey y Rafael le dieron a Tobi sus números de celular y él prometió llamarlos en cuanto tuviera una respuesta en forma acerca de la segunda estrella, que no tardaría demasiado; él, a su vez, les dio su número de celular para tener una mejor comunicación.

Tobi le deseó suerte a Rafael y se despidió de sus nuevos amigos, Abril y Casey acompañaron a los chicos a la guarida. Después del espectáculo que mostraran frente a Zand, prefirieron no arriesgarse y de paso estar ahí para cuando Rafa soltara la bomba, durante todo el trayecto a la guarida se la pasaron en silencio cada quien en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Mickey? - Decidió hablar Rafael.

- … - Sólo obtuvo silencio.

- Sé que no lo merezco, pero deja que yo les explique… - Lo único que obtuvo de su hermano fue un asentimiento de cabeza. - ¿Por cuánto tiempo me vas aplicar la ley del hielo? -

- Si no quieres que termine con lo que empecé, deja de hablarme. - Fue la única respuesta que recibió de Mickey. Rafael suspiró y asintió, Casey y Abril sólo los miraban en caso de que volvieran a pelear, debían estar alerta. Al llegar a la guarida más que sentirse aliviado, Rafa sintió que sus entrañas se le removían hasta su corazón, ¿cómo habían llegado hasta ahí sus entrañas? No lo sabía, pero era ahí donde las sentía respiró y exhaló unas cuantas veces para después anunciar su llegada.

- Ya… llegamos. - Se le adelantó Abril a la tortuga y tanto Splinter como Doni los recibieron.

- Qué bueno que ya llegaron, pensé que algo malo les había pasado… - Pero, al darse cuenta del estado de Rafael, Splinter se asustó. - Rafael, ¿qué te sucedió? - Éste suspiró y agachando la cabeza dijo:

- Sólo diré que me lo merezco. - Lo dijo de tan triste forma que preocupó a Splinter y a Doni. Éste miró a sus amigos humanos, sus miradas eran de suma preocupación pero la de Mickey, era de furia y le transpiraba por todos los poros de la piel. Casey tomó del hombro a Rafael haciéndole ver que entre más rápido se los dijera mejor, este asintió. - Maestro… Doni, necesito hablar con ustedes, a solas.

- Yo iré a ver a Leo. - Avisó Mickey subiendo rápido las escaleras, demasiado rápido para el gusto de su padre, quien al ver esta acción sospechó que había pasado algo malo.

- ¿Leo ya comió algo? - Preguntó Abril como no queriendo la cosa.

- Estaba a punto de prepararle té y frutas. - Señaló Doni a la cocina.

- Casey y yo lo haremos, ustedes tienen mucho que hablar. - Casey asintió y antes de ayudar a su amada le dirigió una mirada de apoyo a su amigo.

- Síganme. - Indicó Splinter a sus hijos temiendo la actitud de su segundo hijo. Ya en el dojo, tomaron sus lugares. – Ahora… ¿puedes explicarme qué fue lo que sucedió? - En esos momentos Rafael hubiera preferido estar peleando con Shredder ó que éste lo torturara de las formas más inimaginables a enfrentarse a su familia, y lo peor de todo… tendría que repetir el suplicio con Leonardo. ¿Cómo lo tomaría al saber que su vida peligraba por culpa de su propia sangre?

- ¿Y bien? - Insistió Splinter.

- Doni, no tiene caso que sigas investigando más los síntomas de Leonardo, yo sé que le pasa. - Su voz tenía una mezcla de vergüenza y de tristeza. - Perdónenme, perdónenme ambos, es mi culpa. - Tanto Doni como Splinter se quedaron extrañados.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Rafael? - Tras esto, Rafael decidió explicarse mejor. En la cocina, Abril preparaba el té de Leonardo.

- Tal y como le gusta a Leo. - Vaciaba el líquido en una taza.

- Y yo tengo el plato de frutas con miel y granola. Me gustaría prepararle algo más, pero en su estado apenas y le entra la comida. - Casey miraba con detenimiento su obra maestra.

- ¿Cómo crees que le vaya a Rafael? - Abril en verdad estaba preocupada.

- No lo sé, pero me estoy mentalizando para preparar una cama para él en mi apartamento. - Suspiró pesadamente Casey.

- ¿Tan mal crees que le vaya? -

- Ya te dije que no lo sé; aún así, hay que prepararse para cualquier cosa y pensar en cualquier opción. -

- ¿Crees que Mickey le diga a Leo? - A Casey se le enchinó la piel, pero recordando cuánto quería Mickey a su hermano, y aunque por el momento el único sentimiento que prevaleciera, fuera el deseo de matarlo, sabía que respetaría la decisión de Rafael.

- No lo hará, Mickey quiere mucho a Leo como para ponerlo en contra de nadie. - Mientras esto pasaba, en el dojo Splinter y Doni estaban esperando la explicación de Rafa y por primera vez, para éste, fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensó.

- Yo… yo… - Un suspiro salió de sus labios, en su vida había tenido tanto miedo de hablar, de hecho no había sentido uno tan fuerte, no se comparaba con el miedo a perder a su hermano mayor, si es que era comparable… o cuando menos un poco.

- Rafael, me estas asustando. ¿Qué pasa? - Pidió saber el maestro Splinter.

- Sensei, recuerda que le mencioné a Tobías Zand y un pergamino que hablaba de dos estrellas fugases, ¿lo recuerdas Doni? -

- Recuerdo que me comentaron sobre ello hijo, también me comentaron que este hombre, Zand, les ayudó a salir del museo sin ser detectados. -Rrespondió meditativo Splinter.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo que le pasa a Leo? – Preguntó el más listo.

- Mucho Doni, - respondió con la cabeza baja, - ¿recuerdas la pelea que tuvimos semanas antes de ir al museo? -

- Preferiría que esa pelea la dejáramos en el pasado… - contestó el de morado.

- No se puede Doni… no cuando es por esa pelea que Leo está como está. -

- No te estoy entendiendo Rafa, ¿de qué hablas? Ninguno de los síntomas de Leo coincide con el tétanos; lo heriste, es cierto, pero no fue tan grave. -

- ¡NO SE TRATA DE LO QUE LE HICE AQUÍ! - Interrumpió Rafael a su hermano. -¡Sino de lo que le hice cuando salí de la guarida!... – Ahora ese era el momento, ahí estaba la bomba y ésta no debía ser detenida. Después de todo, ya no había más opciones, debía detonarse… aunque las secuelas serían graves…

- Doni, me dijo que habías salido con Rafa, ¿te divertiste? - Leo le hacía plática a su pequeño y travieso hermanito, ya que al entrar a su habitación, Mickey se había lanzado a sus brazos, acción que preocupó un tanto a Leonardo.

- Si… me compró un helado. - Mickey trataba de evocar los buenos momentos para no tener que gritarle quien era el responsable de su penoso estado. - Nos reunimos con Abril y Casey… hicimos las compras y… -

- ¿Y qué Mickey? - Algo no andaba bien, Mickey no contaba sucesos divertidos en un tono tan simple y temeroso. ¿Quién contaba algo divertido de ese modo?

- Visitamos a Tobi. -

- ¿Tobi? -

- Tobías Zand, el director del museo. ¿Te acuerdas? -

- Si, fue el que preguntó si mi color natural era verde pálido, ¿pasó algo? -

- Ni te imaginas… - Había pasado que gracias a él descubrió que tenía un hermano vil y cruel. - Por accidente nos enteramos que Tobi, es el hermano menor del famoso mago Merlín. -

- ¿Qué? Mickey, no juegues. -

- No estoy jugando, el mismo Tobi nos lo dijo y lo vimos en un cuadro junto a su hermano, el rey Arturo y los caballeros de la mesa redonda; también vimos muchos muebles y el escudo de Merlín fue algo terrorífico al principio, pero después todo fue genial, estábamos impresionados. - Leo estaba sorprendido, ¿quien no conocía las historias del mago Merlín y su trayecto con el rey Arturo? ¿Pero que tuviera un hermano? Sin embargo, en la mirada de su hermanito no había ningún atisbo de broma.

- ¿Es… cierto lo que dices? -

- Si, Tobi dice que la razón por la que nadie sabe de él o se menciona, es porque Merlín era un hermano sobre protector y estricto, mmm… ¿eso no te recuerda a alguien? - Le preguntó pícaramente.

- Más te vale que no sea de mí de quien estés hablando… - Le habló Leonardo con un tono un poco molesto.

- Sí, bueno… el caso es que Tobi sabe usar la magia tan bien como Merlín. - Esto le recordó porque había usado la magia en primer lugar. - Es muy bueno en ello.

Por el tono del menor, Leo supo que Tobías Zand no había sacado un conejo de un sombrero.

- ¿Te hizo algo? -

- Algo así… pero no fue grave… y tampoco lo hizo por que quisiera, es que no tuvo opción, ¡fue sorprendente! - Leo no se imaginaba que había pasado, pero no quiso indagar en ese tema.

- ¿Por qué fueron al museo? - Mickey estaba en problemas. ¿Cómo le explicaba a Leo sin soltar la sopa?

- Bueno… Rafa creyó que ahí se encontraba la solución a tu estado. -

- ¿Y la encontró? - Dijo Leonardo con cierto tono de broma.

- Bueno… este… -

- ¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?! - Se escuchó la voz de Doni y toda la guarida se cimbró ante su potente voz. - ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! -

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Se alarmó Leo e intentó levantarse, pero Mickey se lo impidió.

- ¡Leo no vayas! -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Créeme, es mejor que esperes a Rafael, él te lo explicará. -

- ¿Por qué pronunciaste su nombre de esa forma? - Había intriga y preocupación en la voz de Leo, cuando escuchó la manera en que su hermanito pronunciaba el nombre de Rafael con molestia. No, era más que molestia. - ¿Por qué Rafael me tiene que explicar algo? -

- ¡Donatelo! ¡Suelta a tu hermano! - Se escuchó la voz de Splinter en la parte de abajo y de varios trastes romperse en el pasillo cercano.

- ¡Rafael! - Se escucharon las voces de Abril y Casey al mismo tiempo que sus pasos al bajar por las escaleras.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - Para este punto Leo ya estaba más que preocupado.

- N… nada… - Pero el sonido de golpes sobre un cuerpo obligó a Mickey a rectificar sus palabras. - De seguro están jugando a ¿adivina quién? - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Mickey. Perfecto… en el momento en que necesita una de sus geniales ideas se le ocurría la más absurda, era obvio que Leo no le había creído.

- ¿De casualidad no será quién mató a quién? - Y con esto último Leo se levantó de la cama, si había problemas, como hermano mayor era su deber intervenir.

- ¡No vayas! - Mickey se plantó en la puerta, lo que intrigó más a Leonardo. Esto no podía ser bueno si el menor se portaba de una forma angustiosamente extraña, ¿qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?

- Escúchame bien Miguel Ángel, - Leonardo habló en un tono bajo y profundo provocando escalofríos en la columna de Mickey, - si no me vas a decir que está ocurriendo, te suplico que te muevas ¡ahora! – El menor no tuvo opción; esa voz, como odiaba que la utilizara, ni siquiera Rafael podía con ese tono del mayor, y si se le ocurría oponerse, sólo bastaba añadir un aditamento, el cual era su mirada fría y amenazante. Mickey agradecía que sólo la utilizara en muy contadas ocasiones.

- Está bien. - Se movió a regañadientes.

- Gracias. - Contestó con sarcasmo. Al salir, pudo notar el plato de frutas y lo que debía ser su té regado por el piso, decidió ignorar esto y siguió su camino con forme avanzaba los ruidos se hacían más fuertes, el sonido provenía del dojo.

- ¡Donatelo… basta por favor! - Se escuchó la voz de su padre en clara señal de que estaba forcejeando.

- ¡Se que… se lo merece! - siguió la voz de Casey en el mismo tono, - ¡pero lo necesitamos… vivo! - "¿Qué estará pasando ahí?", se preguntaba el líder mientras se aproximaba al dojo.

- Dona… telo… por favor… ¡suéltalo! - Al llegar al lugar se encontró con una impactante escena que no creyó ver ni en sus mas locos sueños. Donatelo estaba asfixiando con su vara boo a Rafael, el cual se veía, aparte de maltrecho, morado y ya empezaba a mostrarse algo negro por falta de oxígeno, mientras Abril, Casey y Splinter intentaban por todos los medios de salvar a Rafael.

- ¡Donatelo! ¡Suéltalo inmediatamente! - El grito de Leonardo logró lo que los presentes no habían logrado; que el de morado soltara al fin al de carmín. Donatelo soltó el arma, los demás se giraron a verlo a excepción de Rafael, que intentaba por todos los medios de recuperar el aire entre tos y tos.

- ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! - La voz de Leo mostraba sorpresa, angustia y preocupación todas juntas. Doni solo atinó a correr a sus brazos y soltarse a llorar, Leo no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando. - ¿Sensei? - Pero Splinter no podía hacer más que dirigirle una mirada triste y dirigirle una mirada a Rafael de la misma forma; Leo le hizo señas a Abril quien captó enseguida.

- Doni, acompáñame, te voy a preparar un té, también a usted maestro Splinter - Doni la siguió mas por inercia que por otra cosa, Casey y Splinter se miraron en complicidad y salieron del dojo. Aunque Rafael había recuperado un poco el color, no se atrevía a mirar a Leo a los ojos, éste se acerco poniéndose a su altura.

- Rafa, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué Doni te hizo esto? - Señaló no sólo la marca en el cuello provocado por el vara boo, también estaban todos los golpes que tenía.

- Doni no fue el único, Mickey también aportó su dote. - Aunque trataba de tomarlo a broma, tenía un gran peso en el caparazón y la tristeza y la pena le salía por los poros.

- ¿Mickey también? - Leo estaba sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo Mickey, su dulce y tierno hermanito, era tan violento? -

- Es mi culpa. – Declaró Rafael vencido y al borde del llanto, ahora entendía la frase: "Llorarás lagrimas de sangre."

- ¿De qué hablas? Explícate. - Rafael con pesar lo miró y comenzó su flagelación moral. Le contó de el día de la pelea cuando salió de la alcantarilla, de la explicación de Tobi sobre la forma de la estrella, en fin, todo. Leo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, no quería creer lo que su hermano le decía, después todo coincidía, coincidía tanto, que dolía. Por varios minutos se quedaron en silencio, pero esos minutos le parecieron años a Rafael quien al no descifrar el semblante de Leonardo, sentía que su dolor aumentaba como si fuera un condenado a sufrir la peor tortura antes de ser ejecutado. Habían encontrado para él la peor maquina de tortura.

- "¿Por qué alguien no me dispara de una vez? Mátenme, mátenme." – Pensaba Rafael en su mente.

- No es como si lo hubieras hecho a propósito, - dijo al fin Leonardo, había resignación en su voz, también un poco de tristeza, pero no había rabia, ni odio en ella, eso le dio algo de esperanza a Rafael, que se sentía el peor tirano sobre la faz de la tierra. Por un momento se comparó con HITLER. - Estabas molesto, fue un mal día, pero sé que no lo hiciste apropósito, así que vamos… -

- ¿A dónde? -

- Sigues siendo el líder suplente y necesito que estés bien con los demás, así que vamos a salvar la unión de esta trágica familia. - Usó un tono tan cómico que hizo reír a Rafael, ambos se encaminaron a la salida y Rafael notó algo en los ojos de Leonardo que no pudo identificar; eran tranquilos, pero no como lo estarían en cualquier otro momento, sin embargo había algo más que no logró identificar.

Los demás se encontraban en la sala, habían hablado, eso era notorio, pero en ese momento a Rafael no le importaba si sus hermanos lo fusilaban, sólo le interesaba Leonardo y su reacción, eso de que no se le lanzara a los golpes, no lo tenía tan tranquilo.

- Las buenas noticias es que ya no me tienen que hacer tantos análisis, la mala es que necesitamos rogar por que la ayuda de Zand… -

- Tobi. - Le aclaró Mickey un poco más tranquilo pero igual de enojado con Rafael.

- Tobi, - suspiró Leo con una sonrisa, - pero si es un gran mago como dicen, no habrá muchos problemas o eso es lo que estoy esperando, - respiró profundo, - no estoy enojado con Rafael, aunque estoy seguro que ustedes si lo están; en lo personal, yo confió en Rafael y sé que encontrará la forma de salvarme. - Todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados, estaban a punto de hablar cuando éste se les adelantó. - Es por eso que Rafael seguirá supliéndome, confío en que ustedes lo apoyarán en todo lo que puedan. - Doni y Mickey estaban a punto de dar una cátedra de mil razones para no confiar en que Rafa era digno de confianza, pero Leo puso cara de cachorrito abandonado y sus hermanitos terminaron suspirando.

- Tú ganas. - Dijeron en tono de reproche y resignación.

- Gracias hermanitos, no saben cómo se los agra…dezco… - Empezó a ver borroso y sintió que el suelo se movía, de pronto perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer. Rafael reaccionó a tiempo y lo sostuvo a tiempo, antes de que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Leonardo! - Fue el grito general que se escuchó en la sala. Después de eso, Rafael se llevó a su inconsciente hermano a su habitación. Doni les seguía los talones y detrás de él iba el resto de la familia. Doni pidió que lo dejaran atender a Leo y todos esperaron en el pasillo, después de diez minutos Doni salió, su veredicto: cansancio. En el estado de Leonardo estar casado era delicado, debía estar descansado para soportar lo que se le viniera.

- Esto no lo voy a arreglar con una disculpa. - Rafael por fin se quebró y comenzó a sollozar. – Pero, les prometo que primero me entrego a Shredder antes que permitirme perder a Leo. ¡Eso jamás! - Tras esto se soltó a llorar amargamente, se sentía perdido, perverso, miserable, tan basura, es más, por qué no deseó morirse él, a comparación de Leonardo, Rafael pensaba que no valía nada. De pronto, ya no supo si llamarle hogar al lugar que se esmeraba en destruir, inconscientemente; si, era verdad, lo hacía, pero unos brazos protectores lo rodearon.

- Pase lo que pase, - habló Splinter sobando su caparazón, - éste es tu hogar y ésta es tu familia, siempre serás mi hijo. Sé que no nos decepcionarás en tu misión de salvar a tu hermano. - Separándose un poco del abrazo, lo miró a los ojos. - Se lo debes a ellos. - Señaló a Mickey, Doni, Abril, Casey. - Te lo debes a ti mismo, pero sobre todo, se lo debes a Leonardo. - Rafa asintió con la cabeza. - En lo que respecta a mí, los quiero a los cuatro y los quiero vivos y a salvo; así que, por favor, no se te ocurra morir y dejar que Leonardo muera. - Unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras surgieron de los ojos de Splinter.

- Entonces, le prometo que no descansaré hasta salvar a Leonardo y que tomo su lugar como nuestro intrépido líder. - Mickey y Doni se miraron, asintiendo a la vez.

- Te ayudaremos, - dijo Doni con una sonrisa.

- ¿En verdad? -

- Si. - Contestó Mickey con su característica sonrisa amable. - Ya nos desahogamos contigo por lo que le hiciste a Leonardo, nos faltó dejarte irreconocible pero Leo no nos hubiera perdonado eso. Además, los tres tenemos un objetivo en común, salvar a Leo. - Sus palabras tenían humor mezclado con una pisca de sabiduría. - Y no lo lograremos si tu mueres, "¡oh gran líder!" -

Después de escuchar las últimas palabras de Mickey, Rafa se tensó algo molesto, "que ironía", pensó, el siempre le decía eso a Leo, fue entonces que se preguntó: "¿por qué si Leo había tenido muchas oportunidades de partirme el hocico por irrespetuoso, no lo hizo?" No le costó mucho averiguarlo, Leonardo lo quería demasiado para lastimarlo, antes se lastimaría antes que lastimar a uno de sus hermanitos, los quería y los protegía a costa de su propia vida.

Eso le hizo recordar a Tobi, el había dicho que su hermano era "estricto y sobre protector" de haberse conocido Merlín y Leo de seguro habrían ido a la misma escuela de hermanos mayores. Tobi, ¿habría encontrado ya la forma de ayudarlos con la segunda estrella?

Estuvo preocupado por él, eso lo noto rápidamente, ¿por qué los ayudaba? De repente fuertes dolores como cuchillas lo asediaron, era un poco cómico pero muy doloroso, sus hermanitos lo abrazaban fuertemente y con los moretones que tenía en todo el cuerpo era más una tortura que un alivio.

- Les agradezco la efusividad pero… ¡me duele! ¡Aaaay! -

- Te queremos Rafita, - dijeron los dos con ternura pero Rafa sentía sus maquiavélicas intenciones de seguirse vengando de él, Casey y Abril se rieron mientras que Splinter negaba con la cabeza.

- ¡Ya suéltenme, me lastiman! - Suplicaba Rafa.

- ¡Te queremos Rafita! - Repitieron maliciosamente los dos menores.

Después de un buen rato de dolor para Rafael y de diversión para los demás, cada quien fue a tratar de entretenerse un rato mientras que Tobi les llamaba para poner un plan en marcha. Doni preparaba algunos medicamentos y le contaba a Leatherhead las últimas noticias con ayuda de Abril, Mickey se decidió a realizar algunas piruetas para despejar un momento su mente. Casey ayudó a Rafael a prepararle una comida sencilla a Leo (gracias a los acontecimientos, el pobre de Leo no tenía nada en el estómago.)

Rafael le llevó la comida a Leo, se negó a que su amigo lo ayudara, necesitaba agradecerle a Leo el que lo hubiera apoyado con los chicos y que no lo haya querido matar, (aunque la verdad no lo culparía por hacerlo, él era el único que tenía ese derecho). Al estar frente a su puerta respiró profundo, se sentía nervioso y no sabía por qué, si ellos dos habían hecho las paces, aunque pensándolo bien, Leo lo había apoyado pero…

- Leo, te traje algo de comer, - llamó a su puerta, éste no contestó.

- Leo… - Nada.

- Seguro sigue dormido. - Entró para encontrarse una escena inesperada, Leo se encontraba sentado en posición fetal, escondía su cabeza en sus piernas… Rafael temió lo peor.

- ¿Leo? - Éste levantó la cabeza, se encontraba llorando amargamente y Rafael sintió que le arrancaban el corazón y lo machacaban frente a él.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?- se escuchó la voz quebrada y dolida de Leo

antes de suplicar por Review, quiero decirles que el próximo capitulo va a demorar un poco, la información de porque solo se la e dado a mi beta y gran colaboradora, espero no hacerlos esperar mucho y así poder hacerlos disfrutar de un rato agradable, lo que si les puedo adelantar es el nombre del próximo capitulo que es "EL CORAZON DE LEONARDO" esperando estar con ustedes antes de lo planeado y esperando sus opiniones de este capitulo los saluda amablemente Dragonazabache


	8. EL CORAZON DE LEONARDO

T.T lloro de la felicidad, es bueno estar con ustedes nuevamente después de tantos días y aunque no me perdí algunos de sus fic, yo no di muchas señales de vida del mío u.u, en fin le doy las gracias a Uchihasakura, Fanny-chan, Feels the Music, por anotarme en su favoritos, también a

I Love kittens too: Mas que hechizo, fue un deseo y claro que Tobi los va a ayudar, tiene fuertes razones para hacerlo

Yukio 87:Ya vi que al parecer somos muchas las que hacemos sufrir a leo pero solo dos las que lo tenemos con un pie en la tumba, conociendo a Leo ara eso y mas por sus hermanos

Crystal violeta: necesitan esta medianamente bien, es verdad no se lo merece, pero son hermanos y necesitan estar unidos para salvar a Leo

The Saku: gracias y si debe haber unión para salvar a Leo

iukarey: claro que no lo odia, lo que pasa es que no contiene su bocota, que bueno que te gusto espero no defraudarte a ti o a mis demás seguidores

Haoyo Asakura: gracias Haoyo, parece ser que a la mayoría le gusto el final y te juro que es justo el final en el que tenia mis dudas, espero te guste este capitulo

Rose Black Dragón: esta vez me sorprendiste yo creí que le quitarías las protecciones para que sangrara rápidamente y tu me recomiendas rodilleras baratas, en fin todo es posible contigo, en lo personal yo creo que la buena suerte de Rafael radica en Leo a mi punto de vista el es su amuleto de buena suerte

Noemi de Aldebarán: a ti te debo una disculpa creo que te quite una parte de tu seudónimo, me parece que se te paso la repasada que le dio Doni a su hermano y claro que Tobi no los habandonara, que disfruten lo que escribo es un gran incentivo para mi gracias

Alextar: ¡esa es la actitud!, no, no te creas ya he hecho sufrir mucho al pobre quelonio

Terena: gracias por tus palabras me dieron ánimos

sin mas espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado

DISCLAIMER: las tortugas no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus creadores y a Nikelodeon, a mi solo me corresponde hacerlos pasar un rato agradable

EL CORAZÓN DE LEONARDO

POV LEONARDO

Es común ver todo negro en la noche, es común que sientas soledad cuando no hay nadie en casa y es común que sientas vértigo ante un vacío creado desde miles de pies de altura; pero no es común que te sientas solo habiendo tantas personas cerca, no es común que sientas vértigo en el estómago estando bajo tierra y no es común que una obscuridad te rodeé si tu cuarto está iluminado. Tal vez todo esto radica en que la obscuridad que me rodea esta absorbiéndome desde dentro de mi alma.

Hace unos momentos Donatelo me dejó descansar, dijo que estaba agotado y que por ello me desmayé; si, estoy agotado, pero no físicamente, mi agotamiento es moral, y si a eso añadimos las miles de preguntas que se forman en mi cabeza, la situación no me ayuda mucho. He tratado de ser buen hijo y estudiante, un ejemplo de disciplina que enorgullezca a mi padre; un hermano paciente, dispuesto, a veces un segundo padre para mis hermanos. He aguantado las burlas de mis hermanos y los castigos de mi sensei, he aguantado los golpes y gritos de Rafael… "Rafael" ¿Por qué?...

Después de nuestra pelea estrella, pensé que las cosas iban mejorando entre nosotros… él de verdad parecía esforzarse en mejorar nuestra relación… por ello, y para no preocuparlo, no le avisé a mi familia cuando el primer síntoma apareció. Recuerdo que desperté más temprano que de costumbre, al ir al baño me dieron unas espantosas náuseas pero me sorprendió ver que lo que estaba vomitando era sangre… coágulos y coágulos de sangre. Estaba asustado, pero pensando en los esfuerzos de Rafael por reconciliarse con mis hermanos, me tragué mis temores; lavé el baño sigilosamente sin dejar ningún rastro y no hablé del tema con nadie, después perdí el oxígeno momentáneamente y casi me caigo de las escaleras. Para mi desgracia, Rafael estaba cerca, para su infortunio es demasiado distraído, y suele olvidar lo bien que disimulo las cosas, igual que los demás.

Pero cuando me convertí en una estación de tren para las enfermedades, y de los compartimientos salían sus macabros pasajeros, (suerte que los trenes no se quedaban), pensé en un suplente para mi puesto. Después de todo, el incidente en el museo no fue ninguna gracia, no permitiría que alguien saliera lastimado por mi culpa y aunque resistí las ganas de gritar ante el dolor que cada síntoma me causaba, un suplente fue necesario, y no me estaba rindiendo como lo pensó mi padre.

FLASH BACK

- ¡Esto no es posible! - Bramaba Splinter yendo de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. - ¿Delegar tu puesto? ¿Sólo por que ignoramos tu estado de salud? ¡Eres el líder del clan! ¡No puedes dejar a tus hermanos solos! - Más que la idea, a Splinter le molestaba pensar que su hijo se estaba rindiendo antes de tiempo. - ¡Ninguno de mis ancestros, jamás, se rindió ante situaciones difíciles! - Leo tuvo que respirar profundo, no supo si para no reír o para buscar no ofenderlo con su siguiente comentario:

- No quisiera ofenderlo, Sensei, pero el ancestro más lejano que tenemos es Hamato Yoshi y estoy seguro que en mi lugar el haría lo mismo. -

- ¡Leonardo! ¡No seas irrespetuoso! – Bueno, Leo lo intentó. – Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que mi maestro haría eso? -

- No soy irrespetuoso Sensei, - habló de la mejor forma posible, debía ser firme en su decisión, - lo que me hace asegurar eso, es el hecho de que él pensara en la seguridad de su familia, igual que yo pienso en la mía. -

- ¿De qué estás hablando hijo? - La voz de Splinter se suavizó ante las palabras de su hijo, la pelea casi estaba ganada.

- Sensei, en el museo casi provoco que mis hermanos mueran ante los Dragones Púrpuras con mi acceso de tos. No me preocuparía mucho, ni pediría mi sustitución de no ser porque en vez de mejorar pareciera que empeoro, no me estoy rindiendo Sensei, pero tampoco quiero que por mi culpa mis hermanos salgan heridos y eso pasará mientras no sepa que tengo, o aún mejor, hasta que no me sienta mal cada dos por tres. -

- Entiendo… - El argumento de Leonardo era más que válido, su padre suspiró derrotado. - Supongo que ya elegiste quien dirigirá al Clan en tu lugar. - Soltó con la esperanza de darle tiempo a Donatelo de averiguar que tenía el mayor.

- Si, Sensei. – Contestó Leo con una sonrisa, ya había abarcado todo el terreno como buen alumno y líder que era; por primera vez, Splinter lamentó la disciplina de Leonardo.

- Donatelo es siempre una buena opción. - Sonrió con resignación.

- No es Donatelo en quien pensé para mi puesto, Sensei. -

- ¿Quién entonces? Miguel Ángel aún no es muy responsable y le falta… - Splinter negó con la cabeza ante el descubrimiento. - Llamaré a Donatelo, ya empiezas a empeorar. -

- Sensei… -

- No, él no. -

- Pero, yo lo escogí. -

- Te sientes mal, por eso lo escogiste. -

- Sensei, no me siento mal, al menos no en este momento. Usted siempre ha confiado en mis decisiones, ¿qué hay de malo en esta? -

- En que es Rafael. -

- Entiendo que por su comportamiento es difícil aceptar la idea, pero ha cambiado, muestra más disciplina y ganas de mejorar, usted lo ha visto. -

- No lo sé, Leonardo. - Meditó un poco.

- Yo si, por favor, confíe en mi, sé que Rafael no nos defraudará. - Ante estas palabras Splinter suspiró, sonrió en clara señal de que accedía a la propuesta. Leonardo hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento, iba a salir cuando recordó algo importante.

- Sensei, quiero pedirle un favor, - su voz sonaba algo intranquila pero serena.

- ¿Cuál? - Éste estaba preocupado por su nueva actitud.

- Permita que sea yo quien les dé la noticia. - Splinter lo miró sin entender, buscando aún una razón a su nueva expresión. - Aunque Rafael ha cambiado, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que no le agradará mucho la idea, y en cuanto a los demás… es preferible que yo hable con ellos. -

- Te entiendo bien hijo, aún así, estaré listo para apoyarte. – Le animó colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su primogénito.

FIN FLASH BACK

Siempre supe que Rafael me tenía coraje porque me escogieron a mí para tomar el puesto de líder… pero lo soportaba porque creí que me quería, pero ahora que sé… que lo que siente por mi es odio… no sé como soportarlo… escucho pasos, creo que se dirigen a mi cuarto… tal vez si no respondo al llamado se vayan y me dejen solo… los pasos me indican que es uno de mis hermanos… no, por favor, en estos momentos no me conviene ver a ninguno de ellos… han tocado la puerta.

- Leonardo, te traje algo de comer. - ¡Rafael!... ahora no… no sé si podré verte.

- Leo… - ¿Y si éste es el momento?... Escucho la puerta abrirse.

- ¿Leo? - Es ahora o nunca, no sé en qué momento fue, pero dejé que las lágrimas surcaran mi rostro, no pude, ni quise reprimirlo ya no tenía fuerza suficiente, decido levantar mi rostro y observo en el de mi hermano… ¿arrepentimiento? y ¿dolor? No me queda claro que leo en el rostro de Rafael, lo único que me es seguro es que debo verme fatal si él me está mirando de ese modo, no me importa, necesito saberlo.

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto? - Lo he soltado, si voy a morir , que ésta sea mi última voluntad… quiero saberlo. Rafael aprieta fuerte la bandeja al tiempo que se muerde el labio, sé que en cierta forma lo he lastimado y quisiera consolarlo, decirle que me perdone por estas palabras… pero la verdad es que así lo siento y lo peor de todo es que en este momento no tengo las fuerzas necesarias para consolar a nadie, solo a mí mismo y siendo sinceros… ni siquiera estoy seguro de ello.

POV RAFAEL

Me lo merezco, yo provoqué esto, no puedo gritarle que no sea idiota, que no lo odio y que es una estupidez siquiera pensarlo. Después de todo, ¿qué fue lo que grité esa noche en que eché todo al estiércol en aquella azotea?… Ah, si… "¡TE ODIO LEONARDO HAMATO!" ¿No es genial?, soy un asco como hermano, doy un pesado suspiro que más bien suena a derrota y coloco la charola en el buró.

- Leonardo… - ¿Cómo se lo digo sin lastimar más sus sentimientos y que entienda que es verdad lo que le digo? Bueno, como dice el dicho: "A lo dicho hecho y a lo hecho pecho." Si existe un Dios misericordioso ahora es cuando lo necesito… - Sé que termino diciendo estupidez y media… y si acepto que declaré que te odiaba…- ¡Ay! Perfecto, mira lo que provocaste Rafael, que tu hermano llore más amargamente, si es que eso puede ser posible dado el estado en el que lo encontré.

- Pero verdaderamente no es así, estaba equivocado, siempre estoy equivocado… Yo siempre quise ser el líder porque creía que mi fuerza y habilidad eran superiores… Cuando Splinter te escogió a ti, me enojé mucho, yo era mejor que tú en muchos aspectos… Pero tuve que darme de topes para darme cuenta que lo que te hacía superior a mí, era tu corazón, tu paciencia y comprensión… Como por ejemplo, todas las veces que hemos desafiado tus órdenes, tú estás ahí para salvarnos el caparazón, hasta del mismo Splinter. Nos cuidas como si fueras nuestra madre, y además nunca que te quejas de lo desgraciados, malnacidos y mierda que somos contigo. -

- Esa lengua… - Le recordó Leonardo con la voz quebrada.

- Si, lo sé… como te iba diciendo, he cometido muchos errores contigo, pero tú cometiste el peor error de tu vida. -

- ¿Y cuál es? - Por tu voz supe que más que una respuesta esperabas una sentencia y casi estoy seguro que estás buscando en tu lista de errores ficticios cuál pudo ser ese error. Eso me causa un poco de gracia, pero me niego a reírme, eso sería muy descortés de mi parte, así que me limito a tomar tu mano y con ello hacer que me mires a los ojos.

- Me cediste tu lugar, confiaste en mi, ese ha sido el peor error de tu vida. - ¡Siiii! ¡Lo logré! ¡He logrado sacarte una sonrisa! Una pequeña, es cierto, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. - Leo… yo no creo ser el mejor para tomar tu lugar, pero puedes estar seguro de algo, yo te quiero hermanito y aunque mis estupideces digan lo contrario… yo no sabría seguir adelante sin ti, eres como mi conciencia… una que me sermonea cada cinco minutos, pero al fin una conciencia y también sueles ser un ángel guardián muy eficaz. -

- Quisiera creerte… -

- Pero es la verdad, te preocupas por mí más de lo que deberías. -

- ¿Entonces por qué? -

- Porque por más extraño y retorcido que parezca, resulta ser que los que más amamos, resultamos ser los que más atentamos contra nuestros seres queridos. - Abrazo a mi hermano tratando que mi calor se transfiera en él y que con ello recupere la fe y la confianza perdida. – Leonardo, voy a pelear por ti… por devolverte la salud que te quité estúpidamente, voy a darte mi vida si es necesario… pero necesito que luches por mantenerte estable, por vivir , es lo único que te pido en este momento. -

- No cometí ningún error, Rafael, - me dices recargado en mi pecho, - tú eres mi mejor acierto. - Ahora soy yo quien quisiera creer eso.

FIN POV RAFAEL

Esa noche Rafael durmió con Leonardo. Después de todo, el de carmín siempre se apoyaba en el de añil cuando tenía una pesadilla, era su turno de devolverle uno de tantos momentos. Sólo que más que dormir, el de carmín meditaba todo lo que había ocurrido en el día después de su pequeña plática con el mayor. Leo sólo se comió la fruta, el té se le había enfriado y aunque Rafael se ofreció para ir a calentarle el té o prepararle otro, Leo no quería apartarse de su compañía, y tras ello se quedó dormido.

- Te quiero hermanito, nunca dudes eso. - Le dijo Rafael cuando el mayor se quedó dormido y casi hubiera jurado que lo escuchó cuando una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente, todos desayunaron en el comedor. Leo amaneció lo bastante bien para hacerlo, Abril y Casey decidieron quedarse en casa en caso de que los dos hermanitos amorosos tuvieran aun algún rencorcillo guardado. Leatherhead se unió en el mismo compromiso, en ese momento sonó el Shell-cell de Rafa.

- Bueno… - Una sonrisa asomó en el rostro del de carmín. - ¿De verdad? - La voz del otro lado sonaba bromista pero triunfal. - Mandaré a Casey por ti. - Casey se le quedó viendo con cara de: ¿desde cuándo soy tu sirviente? Hasta que Rafael pronunció un silencioso "Tobi" que provocó que éste cambiara su cara de querer matar a su amigo por una esperanzadora.

- ¡Siiii! ¡Ya era hora! -

- ¿En dónde? - Prosiguió Rafael. – Si, yo le digo. - Apagó el Shell-cell. - Te estará esperando en la entrada secreta del museo. -

- Eso quiere decir que ya tiene todo listo. ¿Sabe cómo encontrar la estrella? - Mickey estaba esperanzado.

- No me dijo con certeza, pero me adelantó que había encontrado lo necesario. - Rafa era el que más esperanzas tenía en el método de su amigo; después de todo, esa era la única oportunidad de deshacer lo que había hecho.

- Yo me adelanto. - Un Casey muy contento se levantaba de la mesa para ir directo a la salida de la guarida.

- ¿No vas a terminar de almorzar? - Le preguntó Abril sorprendida de su actitud.

- No, discúlpenme, la emoción me ganó y he perdido el apetito. - La emoción de una posible emoción no solo había traído un buen cambio en Casey, también en los demás y se notaba en sus semblantes.

- Al menos debería llevarse algo para el camino, Señor Jones, no puede irse sin bocado en el estómago. - Sugirió Splinter apenado por la situación.

- El maestro Splinter tiene razón, por favor hazle caso. - Pidió Abril.

- Está bien, sólo porque me lo piden tan amablemente. - Casey tomó la bandeja de sándwiches y los metió todos en su mochila, con "algunos" bocadillos más. - Nos vemos, regreso con Tobi. - Y se alejó hacia la salida, ante la extraña mirada de los presentes.

- ¿Y se supone que soy yo el que tiene un hoyo negro por estómago? - Se quejó Mickey haciendo pucheros.

- Pues, según él, había perdido el apetito. - Todos rieron ante las comparaciones del de carmín y el de naranja.

- Por lo visto hoy empezaste bien el día Rafita. - Abrazó emocionado a su temperamental hermano, sólo que éste resintió el abrazo y se quejé en automático.

- Rafa, ¿estás bien? - Leo se preocupó por el repentino cambio de su hermano y la falta de color que se presentó enseguida, después de que Mickey lo abrazara.

- ¡Auch!… si… si Leo, sólo que aún me duelen los moretones. - Mickey lo vio preocupado y Doni se sintió un poquito culpable, no lo había revisado el día de ayer en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

- Rafa, será mejor que te cheque en el laboratorio. -

- No… es necesario… ya se me está pasando. - Rafa no sabía ni donde sobarse pero tampoco quería mostrarse débil ante sus hermanos.

- Rafael, hazle caso a tu hermano. - Ordenó Splinter a su testarudo hijo, muy a su pesar Rafael hizo caso y siguió a su hermano a su laboratorio seguido por Mickey y Leo que estaba muy preocupado por su hermano de carmín.

- ¡Auch! - Se quejaba Rafa al leve rose.

- ¿Está bien? - Leo era quien más preocupado estaba ante la situación del segundo al mando.

- Por suerte solo fueron golpes… uno que otro mallugón… raspones… - Leatherhead cada vez ponía mas muecas que mostraban lo contrario a lo que decía. - Le rompieron el labio y… -

- Leatherhead, ¿no se supone que debemos mantener tranquilo a Leonardo? ¡Auch! -

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Rafael. - Apoyó Doni, aunque hacía cara cada vez que su amigo limpiaba las heridas de su hermano.

- Lo sé chicos, pero aceptémoslo, le dieron a Rafa hasta que les permitieron y Leo no está ciego ni es tonto para no darse cuenta de lo grave que está. -

- Gracias Leath. – Dijo Leonardo asintiendo ante las palabras del enorme científico. – Rafa, si estabas tan adolorido, ¿por qué te dormiste conmigo? Te pude haber lastimado. -

- Me dormí contigo porque esta vez tú necesitas a alguien a tu lado. ("La verdad me dormí contigo porque necesitaba que sintieras que no te odiaba." Pensó para sí Rafa). Además, tú no me harías daño; no lo haces despierto, menos dormido. - Suspiró Rafael a lo que le parecía un tonto comentario. - Tú no eres como Mickey que patea a diestra y siniestra o se mueve como gusano electrocutado. -

- Oye… - Se quejó el mencionado cruzándose de brazos.

- Es la verdad, ¡auch, auch! -

- Será mejor que te coloques este ungüento en el dia y noche hasta que los moretones desaparezcan por completo. - Le recomendó Doni.

- ¿Está muy mal? - Tomó la palabra Leo.

- No… te lo podría asegurar. - A Leo se le fueron más los colores. - Pero no está tan grave como se ve Leo. - Añadió Doni para tranquilizar a su hermano mayor. - Lamento haber perdido la cordura Rafa. -

- Y yo… bueno, en realidad, yo no lo siento tanto. - Dijo Mickey quien fue reprendido por la severa mirada de Leo.

- Me lo merecía, eso es todo, - admitió el de carmín, - yo fui quien pidió ese absurdo deseo, lamento el daño que les hice… sobre todo a ti, Leo. -

- Los que más amamos, somos los que más atentamos contra nuestros seres queridos. -Citó Leonardo a su hermano de carmín.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso Leo? - Mickey tenía cara de no entender lo que decía Leo y puso una expresión tan graciosa que los presentes no tuvieron otra más que reír.

- Lo escuché de un sabio. - Explicó el de añil, Rafael se sonrojó ante la mención "sabio" por suerte tanto Doni, Mickey y Leatherhead le prestaron tanta atención a Leo que no notaron ese pequeño detalle.

- A mí me parece que ese sabio hizo mucho daño para llegar a esa conclusión. - El de naranja se puso a pensar.

- Las mejores lecciones, suelen salir de las peores situaciones Mickey. -

- "Así que solo aprendo de la peor forma, genial Rafa, tu vida es un caos."- Pensó para sí el de carmín, decepcionado de sí mismo y cruzándose de brazos.

- A mí me parece una reflexión muy certera, ¿cuántas veces no hemos protegido a nuestros seres queridos lastimándolos en el proceso? - Pensó Leath en aquella frase. - No existe persona a la que queramos que no terminemos lastimando en contra de nuestra voluntad.

- Te voy a dar la razón en ello amigo. - Doni y Mickey también meditaban aquella frase, Leo aprovechó esta distracción para acercarse al de carmín.

- Son tus experiencias las que siempre te ayudan a madurar Rafael, sean estas buenas o malas. - Le susurró a su segundo hermano, quien quedó sorprendido.

POV LEONARDO

Ayer, por un momento, quise rendirme y entregarme voluntariamente a la muerte. Gracias a Rafael, surgió una nueva esperanza de que todo saldría bien, por muy mala que se vea la situación; pero si ambos ponemos de nuestra parte, lo podremos lograr, solo debo resistir lo suficiente para que Rafael logre su cometido. Ellos me necesitan y yo a ellos, más que a nada en el mundo, los querré hasta que mi corazón deje de latir y juro que aún después de ello.

FIN POV LEONARDO


	9. POSIONES, ARTILUGIOS Y ROBO

¡HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!, se preguntaran porque los saludo con mayúsculas, primero que nada es siempre un gusto que me tengan paciencia después de que yo casi que las apresuro ( T.T lo siento por ello, pero soy muy nerviosa en ese sentido ), y la otra por que estoy hoy de muy buen humor n.n quiero agradecer a todos los que me envían review o me tienen entre sus favoritas por ejemplo

Yukio 87: si hay que echarle porras a Leo para que no decaiga y siga con nosotros

Noemi de Aldebarán: en realidad nadie piensa mucho en Rafael pero siempre hay que darle una oportunidad al soquete ¿no crees?

Pauoromarsh: gracias y la verdad no supe conque mas compararlo, de hecho fue lo que se me vino a la mente y aun así tuve mis dudas y temores

Crystal Violeta: Gracias, en este fic decidí que Rafa fuera suplente debido a varios cambios que se muestran, pero igual que tu yo pienso que Dónatelo es buena opción

iukarey: gracias, espero no decepcionarte ni a ti,, ni a los demás

Haoyo Asakura: conociendo a Leo, seguro que lo pone a entrenar hasta que Rafa no sienta la bandana

Karai Saki: claro que seguiré con esto si no, ¿Qué rayos hago aquí?

I Love Kittens too: gracias a dios Leo, se da a querer solito y si, hasta yo que escribo esto me dan ganas de abrazarlo de todo le pasa al pobre

Mikemaster: gracias por dedicarle tu tiempo a leer todo el fic para ponerte al corriente de la historia, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado n.n

DISCLAIMER: las tortugas no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus creadores y a Nikelodeon, a mi solo me corresponde hacerlos pasar un rato agradable

POCIONES, ARTILUGIOS Y ROBO

Después de una exhaustiva revisión a Rafael, decidieron ir a la sala para descansar y esperar la llegada de Casey y Tobi. Se encontraban tan ansiosos que decidieron esperar viendo el televisor sin en realidad ver nada. Leo estaba muy pensativo, Leatherhead tenía curiosidad por el nuevo miembro del grupo el cual no conocía, Abril estaba animada y Splinter decidió ir a la cocina y presarse un té para los nervios.

- ¿No creen que Casey ya demoró mucho en traer a Tobi? - Mickey estaba tan ansioso por buenas noticias para la condición de Leo, que jugaba con sus dedos y esperaba la entrada de Tobi a la guarida.

- Mickey, el museo no está cerca, es lógico que tarden un poco, – explicó Doni a su hiperactivo hermanito.

- Pero ya quiero que lleguen… - Hizo un puchero cómico.

- Sólo espera, - le indicó el de bandana morada.

- De acuerdo. - Suspiró el menor para después aparecer en su rostro una mirada macabra. - ¿Ya llegaron? -

- No. -

- ¿Ya llegaron? -

- No. -

- ¿Ya llegaron? -

- NO. -

- ¿YA LLEGARON? -

- ¡NO! - En este punto Donatelo estaba molesto, los que estaban en la sala también estaban perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿¡YA LLEGARON!? -

- ¡NO! -

- ¿¡YA LLEGARON!? -

- ¡AAAAY, YA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME GOLPEÉ Y ME DEJE INCONSCIENTE ANTES DE QUE MATE AL ENANO ÉSTE! - Gritó Rafael molesto y fastidiado por el proceder de sus hermanos. - Donatelo, ¿cómo es posible que caigas en ese juego? -

- Cayendo simplemente, - suspiró pesadamente.

- Mickey, debes ser mas paciente, - reprendió Leo a sus pequeños hermanos, - y tú Donatelo, no debiste haber seguido su juego. -

- Yo sólo quería saber si ya llegaron… - Mickey puso su mejor carita de tortuguita abandonada.

- Si ya hubieran llegado lo sabríamos. - Le dijo molesto Rafael sabiendo que el mayor caería con esa carita. - Tenemos la puerta enfrente.

- Oooh…y… ¿ya llegaron? - Rafa dio un grito e iba a ahorcar a su hermanito cuando la puerta de la guarida se abrió y la voz de Casey sonó con un:

- ¡Ya llegamos chicos! -

- ¡Gracias, Dios! - Soltó Rafael dejándose caer en el sillón, mientras los demás reían con su actuar.

- WOU, esto es increíble, he estado en un montón de guaridas en todo lo largo de mi extensa vida, – dijo Tobi impresionado con todo lo que veía a su alrededor, – y esto supera por mucho las catacumbas francesas, de hecho esto es una obra de arte moderna. ¿Quién es el genio detrás de esta belleza? - El comentario de Tobi sonrojó hasta los codos a Doni.

- El genio es Donatelo mi hermano aquí presente. - Presumió Rafael, contento con el halago, así como del trabajo de su hermanito.

- ¡Increíble Donatelo! Voy a pedirte que le hagas unas mejoras a mis pasadizos secretos; es más, te lo exijo, te pagaré por ello. -

- Gra…gracias. - Doni estaba muy emocionado, nunca creyó que fuera de sus hermanos y amigos, alguien más reconociera su trabajo. - Será un honor trabajar para ti. - Tobi sonrió ante la tímida muestra de agradecimiento, muchos genios hubieran presumido sus hazañas, pero Doni se mostraba humilde, eso le agradó mucho. Después de un momento, observó detenidamente a Rafael, era obvio que no lo iban a recibir con un obsequio pero no creyó que le fuera a ir peor que con su hermanito.

- Te dieron con todo, ¿verdad? -

- Y aún les faltó. - Sonrió el de carmín.

- Bueno, estás vivo y es lo que cuenta. - Por algún motivo desconocido para Leo, se había formado un lazo de camaradería entre el arqueólogo y Rafael. No era tan fuerte como el que él de carmín tenía con Casey, pero ahí estaba, y eso agradó mucho al de añil, al fin Rafael tenía un amigo más centrado.

- ¡Lo sabia! - Tobi había dirigido su vista a Leo. - Tu hermano si es verde pálido. – Bueno, la perfección no existía, se dijo Leo con el ceño fruncido por el comentario de Tobi.

- ¡Es verde pistache! - Gritaron los tres quelonios en defensa de su hermano enfermo.

- Pues a menos que yo sea daltónico, y no lo soy, yo lo veo verde pálido. -

- Es verde pistache, - aseguró Doni de brazos cruzados ofendido por el comentario a su hermano, después vio bien a su hermano… - Bueno, lo era antes de que cierta tortuga pidiera un estúpido deseo. - Lo último lo dijo viendo al de carmín con ojos asesinos.

- Ya dije que lo siento, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? - Su pregunta era una súplica de piedad.

- ¡Hasta que te quedes afónico! - Le reclamaron los dos menores.

- Eso no será necesario chicos, - intervino Leo temiendo que esto llegara a mayores; - además, no hemos presentado a Zand con los demás miembros de esta familia. -

- Tobi, recuerde que si vamos a ser amigos mejor me llaman Tobi. - Recordó el mago.

- Lo siento, Tobi. -

- Tobi, quiero presentarte a nuestro buen amigo y genio Leatherhead. - Fue Rafael quien se adelantó a presentarlos. El cocodrilo se levantó y le tendió la mano a Tobi, gesto que este correspondió impactado con el tamaño del lagarto.

- Harían un juego de zapatos, cartera y ropa con tu pellejo. -

- ¡¿Qué?! -

- Digo… será un gusto tenerte como amigo. - Corrigió el pobre mago "Debo estar muy entusiasmado, estoy diciendo mas tonterías que de costumbre." Pensó Tobi apenado por lo que había dicho, hasta que soltó su mano. - Ahora que lo recuerdo… - Se quitó una mochila negra que llevaba puesta.

- Leo, te traje algo para tu problema de ¡RATAS! - El pobre Tobi al ver salir de la cocina al maestro Splinter, abrazó su mochila como si de eso dependiera su vida e hizo un gesto de terror. Los presentes giraron a donde veía Tobi y comprendieron la razón de su reacción, el maestro Splinter era el que más evitaba salir a la superficie, si ellos como tortugas mutadas tendían a causar una primera reacción no muy encantadora, por la reacción de Tobi era lógico pensar lo que sería ver al gran Sensei ante los humanos.

- Ah, sí disculpa Tobi, déjame presentarte a nuestro padre y Sensei, el Maestro Splinter. - Lo presentó Rafael tomando el hombro de Tobi. – Sensei, el es nuestro amigo Tobías Zand, bueno en realidad el es Tobilias Merlín pero tomando en cuenta que debe querer dejar su segundo estado en incognito llamémosle por el primero. -

- Es un honor conocerlo joven Zand. - Le hizo una reverencia.

- Igualmente, - le correspondió Tobi. Después, en un susurro, le dijo a Rafael: - se nota el parecido familiar. - Comentó con sarcasmo.

- Mejor tienes cuidado, el Maestro Splinter tiene buen oído. - Advirtió Rafael, cosa que Tobi comprobó al ver el ceño fruncido de Splinter.

- Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que ibas a darle a Leo? No me digas que es veneno para ratas porque eso no te lo perdonaría. - Le dijo en un tono conciliador muy raro en el de carmín.

- No, es obvio que eso sería una ofensa a la familia. - Abrió su mochila y sacó un termo. - Es para ti Leo, no evitará tus males, pero los aminorará lo suficiente para que resistas. - Le tendió el termo al de añil, éste lo tomó con algo de duda.

- ¿Qué es? -

- Es un té especial que me hacía Emrys, cuando padecía un mal o estábamos cerca de alguna aldea con la peste. -

- ¿Emrys? -

- Sí, es el nombre del gran mago Merlín, Emrys Merlín. - Explicó Mickey emocionado a un confundido Leo.

- Oh, ya veo. -

- Si, te ayudará con tus malestares, - prosiguió Tobi con su explicación, - pero te advierto que te lo tomes sólo una vez al día.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó curioso Donatelo.

- Emm… no lo recuerdo, pero sé que había una razón para ello. - Mientras Tobi trataba de hacer memoria, Leo deicidio tomar un poco del té, el cual tenía un color negro y era algo viscoso, cosa de la cual se arrepintió pues terminó escupiéndolo.

- Eug, esto sabe horrible. - Se quejó Leo con un mohín marcado, como si estuviera echado a perder.

- ¿Ya te acordaste? - Preguntó sarcástico Rafael.

- No, pero juro que lo tengo en la punto de la lengua. - Contestó inocentemente y sin marca de doble sentido o burla. - También traje más condimentos para hacer más té. - Y sacó unas bolsitas con etiquetas que decían, anguila, cola de iguana, canela molida, caracol salado, lengua de sapo, ojo de cerdo, piel de boa y cabeza de iguana. - Aquí está este papel para que puedan prepararlo y cuantas porciones se necesita. - Le entregó el papel a Splinter que solo veía a su hijo con mucha lástima, el pobre de Leo, aun tenía el sabor del té en la boca y con solo leer las etiquetas quería vomitar hasta los jugos gástricos y eso que sólo lo había probado.

- ¿Y funciona? - Pidió saber Leo, si iba a tomarse esa asquerosidad, al menos debía ser una buena solución.

- La pregunta ofende Leo, gracias a esa cosa, - señaló al té que no le traía tan buenos recuerdos, - me salvé de muchas feas enfermedades de mi época, puedes colocar miel te ayudará un poco con el sabor. Recuerdo que Emrys tenía que usar todos sus mejores hechizos para mantenerme quieto y que me tomara ese té que sabía… ¡ah!, ahora lo recuerdo, eso sabe a agua de pantano con animales muertos de días. -

- Eug. - Dijeron todos los demás.

- Tobi, aunque agradecemos tu interés por el bienestar de mi hermano, - "y deseamos que sobreviva a tu brebaje" pensó Rafael culpablemente, - ¿encontraste algo referente a la segunda estrella? -

- Oh, si. - Contestó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y acercándose a la mesa de centro, sacó de su mochila el pergamino colocándolo en la mesa. - Por ello traje el pergamino auténtico de mi hermano. -

- ¿Y bien? - Mickey estaba ansioso.

- Miguel Ángel, no seas irrespetuoso. – Lo reprendió Splinter.

- No se preocupe Maestro Splinter, yo en su lugar estaría igual. - Calmó el mago a la anciana rata. - Ahora permítanme mostrarles. A simple vista el pergamino de mi hermano muestra dibujos y una explicación de lo que son las dos estrellas viajeras, ¿lo ven? - Todos asintieron, era lógico hasta para un tonto. - Sin embargo, lo importante no es la explicación, ni nada que se vea en el pergamino, sino el reverso. - Al girar el pergamino todos se quedaron extrañados, detrás de éste no había nada. Tobi sacó de su mochila una base y la acomodó en cierta medida del pergamino. Después, sacó un círculo de cristal unido a un círculo movible central, el cual colocó en la base. - Los círculos unidos guiados por la magia colocada de Emrys en el pergamino nos indicaran en qué momento actuar. - Explicó Tobi a su expectante público. - El círculo central nos mostrara el lugar exacto donde aparecerá la estrella, el aro al que está sujeto nos dirá el tiempo que tardará en llegar a partir de esta fecha, se mostrara así: azul, si son días; rojo, semanas; morado, meses; anaranjado, años; dorado, siglos. -

- Nuestros colores. - Mickey estaba emocionado.

-Yo espero que sea azul, no podemos esperar a que Leo empeore. - El semblante serio de Rafael mostraba su preocupación.

- Hay que tener fe.- Respondió Tobi y giró el círculo central, éste comenzó a nublarse y mostrar la azotea de un edificio visto desde un punto en el que se veía el cielo obscuro y las cosas que ahí se encontraban.

- ¡Yo conozco ese edificio! - Respondió Rafael sorprendido. - ¡Fue el mismo lugar donde pedí ese estúpido deseo! -

- ¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó Casey sorprendido con lo que veía.

- Sí, lo he soñado mucho desde que… bueno, ustedes comprenden. - Nadie dijo nada, pero si entendieron lo que quería decir.

- En cierto modo, es bueno que la estrella pase en el mismo sitio que la primera. - Tobi se veía sorprendido y pensativo.

- ¿De qué forma Tobi? -

- Verás Donatelo, ninguna cosa pasa dos veces de la misma manera, mucho menos las estrellas. Que ésta pase por el mismo camino de la anterior, significa cambios importantes en el deseo que Rafael pida y si lo hace bien lo hará de forma positiva. -

- El círculo exterior está tomando color. - Anunció Splinter llamando la atención de todos.

- ¡Es azul! - Exclamó emocionada Abril, la tonalidad adquirida en una cuarta parte del circulo giro seis veces.

- En seis días a partir de hoy debemos estar justo en ese edificio esperando la segunda estrella, será ahí en donde Rafael pedirá su deseo y Leo quedara libre de cualquier mal. -

- ¿Cómo sabremos a qué hora aparecerá la estrella? - Preguntó Leatherhead, pensando en un posible contratiempo.

- Por ello traje esto. - Sacó de su mochila un pequeño cofre que en su interior tenía un pequeño cuarzo sujeto a una cadena. - Éste cuarzo es translúcido mientras la estrella no esté ni remotamente cerca, adquirirá un tono rojo cuando este acercándose y cuando se vuelva rosa significara que esta a milímetros de ti, si es que no está frente a ti. - Se la dio a Rafael. - Hasta ese momento no lo saques ni lo pierdas, es tu única oportunidad de ayudar a tu hermano. -

- Gracias Tobi. -

- No me lo agradezcas aún, necesitamos que Leonardo resista hasta entonces, de lo contrario esto será en vano. - Leo asintió mentalizándose a sí mismo para soportar todo lo que fuera necesario, aunque eso significara beber ese asqueroso brebaje. En ese momento el celular de Tobi sonó. - ¿Me disculpan un momento? -

- Por supuesto. - Contestaron todos.

- Gracias… ¿bueno? ¿Clarisa?… ¿cómo dices? - Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del otro lado y levantándose de su asiento comenzó a caminar nervioso… - ¡Eso es imposible, yo mismo custodio eso! - Todos los presentes observaron al mago ponerse tenso y nervioso, éste bajo el celular, completamente pálido.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo señor Zand? - Preguntó Splinter preocupado por el cambio de estado en su invitado.

- ¿P…puedo ver su televisor un momento? – Presintiendo el porqué de esa petición Doni encendió el aparato poniendo el canal de noticias.

"Gran conmoción se vivió en el museo de Nueva York, la bóveda especial fue saqueada por la famosa banda de los dragones purpuras y los temibles Ninjas del Pie, ambos grupos iban acompañados por sus respectivos líderes. Además de una persona más quien se comenta es el responsable de abrir la gran bóveda de la cual se jactaba que era impenetrable."

Después de ello el televisor fue apagado y todos se le quedaron viendo a Tobi, un silencio mortal se hizo en la sala.

- Por lo que comentaron en las noticias se trata de Hun y Karai. – Leo, rompió el incomodo silencio. – Pero, ¿quién puede ser la otra persona? -

- Esto no es para nada bueno… esto me da un mal presentimiento… - Tobi estaba más impactado que cuando vio a Splinter salir de la cocina. - Nadie puede abrir esa bóveda más que yo; es más, esa bóveda no tiene llave o clave alguna para ser abierta.

- Eso quiere decir… ¡que sólo se abre con magia! - Leo comprendió porque el mago estaba en ese estado.

- Y quien abrió la bóveda también es mago. - Terminó Mickey. – Pero, ¿que robaron de la bóveda? -

- El pergamino de mi hermano. -

- ¿Qué? ¿No somos nosotros quienes tenemos el pergamino? -

- Si pequeño, y no es eso lo que me preocupa. - Todos lo vieron confundidos. - Lo que me preocupa es que la magia que usé para cerrar la bóveda es un truco especial de Emrys y muy escasos hechiceros, si no es que contados, saben usar esa magia. -

- Eso significa que quien esté trabajando con Shredder… es… - Doni y todos los demás se pusieron pálidos al comprender lo que Tobi quería decir.

- Ese mago, también pertenece a mi época… -

¿Quién será ese mago?, ¿Qué relación tendrá con Tobías Zand?, ¿esto será un inconveniente para nuestros amigos?, ¡como anhelaba a ser esto!, para saber esta y otras mas preguntas sigan leyendo este fic que realizo con dos fines, entretenerlos a ustedes y entretenerme yo misma, nos estamos leyendo


	10. RECUERDOS MAGICOS

Hola, lamento la tardanza pero se me juntaron muchas cosas en casa, entre ellas un compromiso en el cual participo y requiere que ponga de mi esfuerzo, por lo que en los próximos capítulos si voy a demorar algo. En verdad lo lamento pero si es importante ese compromiso es de ende familiar para que me entiendan. Sin más mis agradecimientos a Nannou y chibibra- saiyajin, gracias por haberme agregado a sus favoritos a:

Rose Black Dragon: Me encantó tu rima aunque sea para amenazar a Rafael XD

Yukio 87: ¿A qué te refieres a que tiene gusto a poco? Me ayudaría que fueras un poquito más clara -_-'

Cristal violeta: Gracias.

I Love Kittens too: Te vas a sorprender.

Haoyo Asakura: Estuviste cerca pero no, no es ella, tú sigue pensando. Sobre la medicina, discútelo con mis neuronas, fueron a ellas a las que se les ocurrió el sabor.

Iukarey: ¿Te querían dar manteca de tlacuache? Te tengo noticias, a mí me dieron sangre de iguana con Coca-Cola y el refresco no sirvió para nada pues sabia asquerosa esa sangre :p Lo peor, el cuerpo decapitado de la iguana se fue corriendo directo al canal y se lo llevó la corriente :(, esa es una de mis peores experiencias t.t

Mikemasters: Te lo agradezco mucho, así lo seguiré haciendo.

Noemi de Aldebarán: Mickey tenía que volver a ser el niño travieso que todos conocemos. En cuanto a Tobi, si, ese es el Tobi que decidí crear para este fic y en este capítulo lo verás con su hermano. Espero que te siga agradando, en adelante te sugiero que no te lances hasta que termine este fic, te perderías de cosas muy interesantes ;)

Karai Saki: Tú sí que te pusiste un buen nombre. En este capítulo no saldrá mucho leo pero pensará en darte algún gusto, gracias por seguir en sintonía.

DISCLAIMER: Las tortugas no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus creadores y a Nickelodeon. A mí sólo me corresponde hacerlos pasar un rato agradable.

RECUERDOS MÁGICOS.

FLASH BACK

Un adolescente vestido con ropas medievales, pelo negro, ojos azul claro y piel clara se encontraba en lo alto de una escalera sobre un gran librero. Estiraba su mano con el objetivo de alcanzar algo y hacía un esfuerzo descomunal para alcanzarlo.

- Muy bien, concéntrate… tormentu… no, eso es para crear tormentas, imagin… no, eso es para que los dibujos cobren vida, concéntrate tu puedes hacerlo. - Se animaba el adolecente a sí mismo. - Venite… cofre… a miiiiiiiiiiii. - El adolescente cayó con todo y escalera, en un intento desesperado de salvarse, un cazo fue a dar a su cabeza después de la caída.

- ¡TOBILIAS! - Se escuchó el grito desesperado de un hombre y sus pasos acercarse a él, cuando lo sintió cerca retiraron de su cabeza el cazo y el joven Tobi se topó con unos ojos azul profundo y una piel muy parecida a la suya al igual que el mismo tono de cabello, los ojos azules lo miraban con suma preocupación.

- Hola Emrys. - Saludó tímida y adoloridamente Tobi.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimaste? - Preguntaba a la vez que lo revisaba con la vista.

- Sólo lastimé mi orgullo, - se quejó Tobi en el suelo, - bueno, probablemente me salga un chichón, pero fuera de eso nada grave. - Emrys se sentó y suspiro frustrado, su hermanito solía ser un dolor constante.

- ¡Torme! - Soltó Emrys tapándose el rostro.

- ¡Oye, no me digas así! Suena a que te atormento, o peor, a que soy torpe. - Emrys retiró sus manos y mirándolo fijamente le dijo:

- Es la única forma de decirte ambas cosas sin gastar tanta saliva. -

- ¡Oye! Yo no soy tan maldito contigo. - Cruzó sus brazos molesto ladeando la cara. - Bueeeno, al menos no los viernes por las mañanas. - Aclaró éste un poco sonrojado.

- No sabes cómo te agradezco eso. - Soltó con sarcasmo Emrys pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. - Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que tratabas de hacer ahí arriba? -

- Quería saber en que estabas trabajando tanto en estos días, - señalaba un cofre pequeño de madera con adornos en metal, - y aprovechando los nuevos hechizos que me enseñaste quise atraer el cofre hacia mí. - Respondió con auto suficiencia.

- Y por lo poco que escuché, olvidaste el hechizo. - El pobre Tobi comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, Emrys suspiró de manera graciosa. - Eso pensé, muy bien, pon atención y mira el cofre. - Tobi hizo lo indicado. - Concéntrate en él y levanta tu brazo derecho hacia donde se encuentra, cuando estés bien concentrado en él dirás estas palabras… ACTIO COFRE - Cuando Tobi sintió que se había concentrado lo suficiente repitió las palabras de su hermano.

- ACTIO COFRE. - El cofre fue a dar a la mano de Tobi sin necesidad de nada más. - ¡Increíble! ¿Puedo? - Señaló el cofre en clara petición de pedir permiso para abrirlo.

- Esa es tu recompensa. - Le sonrió el mayor, Tobi abrió el pequeño cofre encontrándose con un cuarzo.

- ¿Una piedra? - Se decepcionó un poco por el descubrimiento.

- Es un cuarzo Tobi, no una piedra, y ese cuarzo ha sido tratado con pociones y conjuros para detectar a la segunda estrella viajera. -

- ¿No es eso usar la magia para fines propios? Es decir, dijiste que los deseos a las estrellas debían nacer en el momento y del corazón, no del cerebro. - La confusión en sus palabras era palpable, ¿por qué Emrys Merlín el hombre que le enseñaba a usar la magia a favor del bien, estaba haciendo algo que estaba en contra de sus principios? No lo entendía.

- No es lo que te imaginas Tobi, esto es para los deseos obscuros. -

- ¿Deseos obscuros? -

- Como sabes, la mayoría de los deseos que pedimos son para el bienestar propio, el de los demás, por vanidad o por necesidad, - explicaba Emrys a su hermano quien lo escuchaba atentamente, - pero a veces, y en muy contadas ocasiones, existen personas que usaran el deseo de la primera estrella para lastimar a alguien o a toda una población, quizá al mundo entero, un deseo que sale también del propio corazón lleno de odio y de ira. - Tobi quedo pasmado. ¿En verdad existían personas con tanto odio para hacer eso? - Por gracia de Dios existe la segunda estrella viajera y esto junto a otros artilugios que estoy creando serán la clave para aquellos que tengan el corazón arrepentido. -

- Eso significa que… esa persona tendría esperanzas de revertir lo deseado… -

- Veo que entendiste. - Sonrió Emrys con más ganas. - Este cuarzo es sólo uno de los artilugios que crearan la esperanza de revertir un obscuro deseo. -

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Tobi… ¡Tobi! - Una voz lo llama regresándolo al presente. Al levantar la vista con lo primero que se encuentra Tobías Zand, es con unos preocupados ojos azules profundo, al principio Tobi cree estar soñando pero la realidad lo regresa con más fuerza, puede que su piel verde pálido por lo enfermo que está sea diferente, también el hecho de que sea una tortuga lo cambia todo, pero esos ojos… no podía creerlo Emrys y Leonardo tenían los mismos ojos, la misma mirada benévola y amable. Y si estudiaba más a profundidad esos ojos casi podría jurar que vería el alma de su hermano, sobre todo esa mirada le recordó las miles de veces que Emrys lo miraba de esa forma cuando le pasaba algo malo… eso le hizo notar que en algún momento de su descubrimiento, el impacto del zaqueo fue tan fuerte que se dejó caer de rodillas y se había perdido en uno de sus recuerdos.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -

- Al parecer el impacto fue muy fuerte para ti. - Le aclaró Doni acercándose a él para checarle el pulso.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Y ahí estaba de nuevo esos ojos, preocupados por él.

- B-bien, gracias. Discúlpenme unos momentos, tengo que regresar al museo y averiguar que paso ahí. - Se levantó y ayudó a Leonardo a hacer lo mismo. - También debo verificar que se haya hecho una denuncia; pero no se preocupen, volveré apenas haya terminado con ese asunto. -

- Tobi, según el noticiero se llevaron el pergamino de tu hermano pero tú nos dijiste que nosotros tenemos ese pergamino… no lo entiendo. - Doni había sacado la duda de todos.

- Yo creé un pergamino falso y lo coloqué en la bóveda. El pergamino de mi hermano nunca estuvo ahí, no podía guardar el pergamino de mi hermano en un sitio tan obvio, por ello se encontraba en mi departamento en el museo, hasta hoy. Por eso no me preocupaba el pergamino sino el nuevo mago ladrón. -

- Señor Zand, permita que mis hijos lo acompañen, si quien zaqueo la bóveda es tan peligroso, ¿qué evitará que usted salga lastimado? - Ofreció un preocupado Splinter.

- No creo que sea necesario maestro, además ustedes ya tienen bastantes problemas como para que todavía yo los agobie con los míos. -

- Tobi, tú ya eres parte de esta familia y como tal debes permitirnos ayudarte. - La voz de Leo era tan cálida que Tobi no tuvo valor para negarse.

- Gracias, son muy amables… hace tiempo que no tenía una familia, varios siglos para ser exacto. - Tobi comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

- No nos pongamos sentimentales. - Auxilió Rafa a su nuevo amigo. - Donatelo, Miguel Ángel, Casey prepárense. Leonardo, tú te quedas en la guarida, no queremos arriesgarnos a que te suceda algo malo. - El de añil sólo rodó los ojos.

- Pero, ¿si Leo se siente mal y necesita de mi ayuda? - Replicó Doni preocupado por el bienestar de su hermano mayor.

- No te preocupes Doni, Abril y yo estaremos aquí por si eso pasa. - Se ofreció Leatherhead para tranquilizar al de morado, este asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Nos vamos? - Preguntó Rafael en la puerta y los dos quelonios junto a su humano amigo se encaminaron a la salida.

- Cuídense mucho hijos míos, Señor Jones, Zand - Pidió Splinter al grupo.

- Preferiría que me llamara Tobi. - Pidió el mago.

- Sigue soñando, llevo años con estos fenómenos y el maestro Splinter no ha dejado de llamarme "Señor Jones". - Se escuchó la queja de Casey junto a unas risitas venir de fuera, Splinter solo negó con la cabeza.

- Nos vemos. – Se despidió un risueño Tobi.

En el trayecto al museo se escuchaba la plática animada de Donatelo, Miguel Ángel y Casey; Tobi se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, aun podía ver la mirada de Leo y en ella el alma de su hermano, unas palabras salieron de las brumas lejanas de su memoria: "No importa la forma o el color, se que algún día volveremos a vernos." Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de su hermano.

- ¿Será acaso? - Murmuró para él.

- ¿Qué tanto se parecen? - La voz de Rafa lo tomó por sorpresa haciendo que el pobre mago se sobresaltara.

- ¿Disculpa? - Logró decir después de recuperarse.

- ¿Qué tanto se parece Leo a tu hermano? -

- No te estoy entendiendo. - Mintió con la esperanza de no tener que explicarle sus sospechas.

- No finjas Tobi, te perdiste unos momentos, nos preocupaste a todos y cuando volviste en ti quedaste en shock al ver a Leonardo. Pude notar que viste más precisamente sus ojos y al principio no tenía ni idea de por qué… Pero cuando volviste a reaccionar y te topaste nuevamente con sus ojos me di cuenta de la razón, no conozco a tu hermano Tobi, pero estoy seguro que debe haber un parecido entre ellos. – La voz de Rafa sonaba muy fuera de ser la suya, era intranquila, temerosa, Tobi no podía identificar que más había en esa voz. - Así que, por favor, sé sincero conmigo. -

- Sus ojos, su mirada, la forma en que se preocupa por los demás, es muy similar a Emrys, casi estoy seguro… que mi hermano ha reencarnado en el tuyo. -

- Que conveniente… - A Rafael esto le había molestado.

- ¿Acaso son celos los que percibo, Rafael? - El pobre de Rafa se puso rojo de vergüenza, no quería admitirlo pero él había pedido honestidad y el debía corresponder a esa petición, de otra manera no funcionaba. No pudiendo decirlo con palabras, sólo le quedó agachar la cabeza en señal de derrota.

- Entiendo, lo mismo sentí cuando apareció Arturo en nuestras vidas. -

- ¿El rey Arturo? -

- No, el hombre que nos vendía la leche… ¡claro que hablo del Rey Arturo! - Soltó burlón y algo molesto. - Cuando ese chiquillo apareció yo estaba que hervía de celos, sin embargo Arturo era lo que mi hermano describía como "un suceso necesario", era la responsabilidad de mi hermano que ese chiquillo caminara bien hacia su destino, con el tiempo aprendí a verlo como un hermanito. Emrys me dijo una vez: "El será una marca en la historia de mi éxito y mi desgracia. Ante la última sé que no debo temer." - Recitó las palabras de su hermano y a Rafa le pareció que estaba escuchando un sermón corto de Leonardo. - Al final Arturo se convirtió en un hermano más para mi… aunque he de confesarte que seguí deseando ser su único hermano y centro de atención. -

- Créeme que te comprendo. - Rafa miró de reojo a los dos menores que seguían platicando con Casey. - No siempre es fácil aceptar eso de compartir a tu hermano que tanto te quiere y protege. - Tobi rió con ganas, atrayendo la atención de los demás hacia ellos.

- ¿De qué tanto hablan? - Inquirió Mickey curioso con la conversación que tenían su hermano y amigo.

- Cosas de hermanos, pequeño. - Respondió Tobi acariciando la cabeza de un confundido Mickey.

- Yo soy hermano, así que entérenme. -

- En ese caso que nos entere a todos. - Pidió Doni igual de curioso que Mickey aunque no lo admitiría públicamente. - Casey no es nuestro hermano de sangre pero se desenvuelve muy bien como uno.

- Gracias Doni, eres muy amable. - Le sonrió al de morado. - Ahora si, desembuchen.

- Lo sentimos pero esto sólo nos concierne a nosotros dos y a nadie más. - Respondió Rafa tajante y con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Eso no es justo. - Se quejó Mickey, pero una sonrisa cruzo en su cara. - ¿Tobi cómo era ser el hermano del mejor mago de todos los tiempos? -

- A excepción de las reglas y los pesados entrenamientos, - respondió con ademán de estar pensando, - ¡era genial!, no podías aburrirte a su lado. -

- ¿Nunca se peleaban? -

- ¡Claro que peleábamos! Una vez equivoqué un ingrediente a la poción para dormir cocodrilos y ésta le estalló, la frase "me vas a sacar canas verdes", se aplicó literalmente en él. - Los chicos rieron con la historia. - Pero eso no se quedo ahí, Emrys creyendo que lo había hecho a propósito le puso una poción a mi sopa y mi cabello quedó de color rosa y para empeorar las cosas no me dió la poción de reversión hasta que le supliqué durante tres días. - A ese paso de la historia los chicos habían soltado unas risas más fuertes.

- Sus padres debieron estar muy orgullosos de ustedes. - Las palabras de Casey sólo trajeron a Tobi una triste mirada dejando atrás todo atisbo de sonrisa, los chicos se preocuparon por la reacción de su nuevo amigo.

- Tobi, ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso no conociste a tus padres? - Preguntó Mickey con tristeza.

- Yo… si los conocí, Mickey… a quien no conocí por algún tiempo fue a mi hermano. - La tristeza de Tobi se sentía en el aire.

- Pero, ¿por qué? - Para Mickey era incomprensible la idea de ignorar esa información, más si se trataba de tu hermano mayor.

- Mickey, no seas entrometido. - Lo reprendió Doni.

- No se preocupen, el recuerdo de ese día lo tengo muy presente y más nítido que ningún otro, sé que suena confuso pero para mí fue más complicado entender las razones de mis padres y hermano, al igual que doloroso. -

FLASH BACK POV TOBIAS ZAND

Recuerdo que mis padres gritaban en nuestra cabaña de la aldea, el tema era sobre mí. Deben comprender que en ese tiempo la magia no era bien vista por las personas y todos aquellos que la poseían o la practicaban eran considerados herejes o peor aún, emisarios del Diablo. Siendo mis padres personas sin magia alguna y con un pensamiento supersticioso, yo era una amenaza para todos… sobre todo para ellos mismos.

- ¡Debimos haberlo tirado por el barranco cuando tuvimos oportunidad! - Mi padre estaba furioso.

- ¡Sólo tenía cinco años! - Reclamaba mi madre, pero podía apreciar que ella pensaba igual. - ¡Además, es tu culpa! -

- ¡¿MI CULPA?! -

- ¡SI! ¡ESTOY SEGURA QUE LA RAZÓN DE QUE TOBILIAS TENGA ESA…¡ABERRACIÓN…! ¡ES POR TU SANGRE! - Acusó mi madre sin siquiera importarle a alguno de los dos que yo estaba escuchando. - ¡DESPÚES DE TODO TU MADRE ERA UNA BRUJA! ¡Y POR ELLO EL OTRO SALIÓ IGUAL! -

- ¡A ESE NI ME LO MENCIONES! ¡NI MI MADRE, NI NADIE DE MI FAMILIA TIENEN ESAS… MANIAS! ¡YA SÉ, DE SEGURO TE GUSTÓ TANTO ESTAR CON EL DEMONIO QUE VOLVISTE A DEJAR LA CASA A OBSCURAS Y ASÍ RECIBIRLO CON GUSTO! ¡CLARO, COMO NO ME DÍ CUENTA DE ELLO! ¡ME USASTE SOLAMENTE PARA DARLE UN APELLIDO A TUS ENGENDROS! -

Ya no pude escuchar más, yo no sabía si lo que hacía era malo o no, lo único que sabía era que mis padres discutían para llegar a la manera adecuada de deshacerse de mí, lo que yo sintiera o pensara no estaba a discusión, era mi décimo cumpleaños y en lugar de felicitaciones, recibía la rabia y el coraje de mis padres por ser diferente a los demás y la duda de si era hijo del hombre con quien vivía o del mismísimo demonio, recuerdo que corrí y corrí hasta llegar a un río cercano a mi aldea ese sitio era mi refugio personal.

Recuerdo que lloré mucho y pensaba el porqué de mi desgracia, yo no pedí ser diferente… ¿Acaso había hecho algo más para que mis padres me odiaran desde tan temprana edad? ¿Acaso era tan malo ser diferente? De pronto me encontré convirtiendo gusanos en mariposas, es un proceso natural de aquellos bichos pero yo lo estaba acelerando inconscientemente, recordemos que yo ignoraba lo que hacía en ese entonces, tan concentrado estaba en ayudarles a los gusano en convertirse en mariposas que no noté la presencia de alguien más cerca de mí.

- Esa es una hermosa forma de utilizar la magia. - Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho, creí que estaba perdido, esa parte del río era mi refugio personal nadie más iba ahí. Yo podía usar la magia ahí sin el temor de que alguien me descubriera y me entregara a mi final.

- L…lo siento… prometo no volver a hacerlo… por favor no me lastime. - El hombre frente a mí se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño en clara señal de no entender.

- ¿Te disculpas por usar la magia correctamente? -

- ¿No me entregará a los hombres malos? - En ese entonces para mí los hombres malos era ese grupo de sacerdotes ignorantes llamados: "LA SANTA INQUISICION", quienes utilizando la palabra de Dios a su estúpido proceder, usaban su poder para condenar a diestra y siniestra sin detenerse a pensar o mirar bien a través de las personas.

- ¿Por qué haría algo así? -

- Porque usé magia… y no está permitido… es malo. - Contesté temeroso aún de la reacción del hombre frente a mí.

- ¿Acaso has usado la magia para lastimar a las personas? -

- No. - Mi respuesta aunque firme fue temerosa.

- La magia es mala cuando la usas sólo para beneficio propio o en el peor de los casos para lastimar a los demás. Para serte más claro, la magia es como la ciencia, no es buena ni mala, pero puede ser utilizada para ambas, somos nosotros quienes convertimos en algo bueno o malo lo que hacemos cotidianamente. - Su comentario y la forma de hablarme me hacían sentir protegido y en confianza, fue por eso que no me medí al decirle…

- Eres muy viejo. - En realidad el hombre frente a mí tenía veinticinco años, pero para un niño cualquier persona mayor a él es muy anciana.

- Y tú muy irrespetuoso. - Me frunció nuevamente el ceño, cosa que no duró mucho, él se acercó a mí, se colocó a mi altura y con un semblante sereno me miró fijamente. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño? -

- Tobilias, Tobilias Merlín y vivo en aquella aldea. - Señalé hacia un pequeño claro que permitía ver algunos techos de la aldea además de un hermoso paisaje. De pronto, escuché el silbido del hombre a mi lado.

- Así que el rumor era cierto… - Aunque sus palabras eran un susurro yo las oí perfectamente, aproveché para observar a mi acompañante, su cabello era negro, su tez clara, se veía que era fuerte y hábil, su rostro sereno y amable daba la idea de que si era necesario protegería a sus seres amados. Y sus ojos azules y profundos como el mar eran signos fervientes de un gran corazón.

- Disculpe… ¿cuál es su nombre? - El hombre dirigió la mirada hacia mí muy sorprendido.

- No te han hablado de mi, ¿verdad? - Yo no comprendí sus palabras, ¿quién debía decirme algo de él? ¿Acaso debía conocerlo? Él sólo me sonrió algo decepcionado.

- Mi nombre es Emrys Merlín y soy tu hermano mayor. - Cabe decir que por un momento creí que mis ojos se saldrían de lo abiertos que los tenía y por un momento juré que tenia los oídos tapados, mi corazón se fue a mis pies, mis entrañas se contrajeron de la sorpresa. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo hermano mayor? Fue entonces que lo recordé, el había sido parte de la discusión entre mis padres. "¡DE SEGURO POR ESO MISMO EL OTRO SALIÓ IGUAL!" "¡A ESE NI ME LO MENCIONES!" "¡YA SÉ, DE SEGURO TE GUSTÓ TANTO ESTAR CON EL DEMONIO QUE VOLVISTE A DEJAR LA LUZ DE LA CASA APAGADA!" "¡Y ME UTILIZASTE PARA DARLE UN APELLIDO A TUS ENGENDROS!" Por supuesto en ese punto de la discusión habían sido muy claros, ellos hablaban no sólo de uno, sino de dos. Pero, ¿entonces porque…?

- ¿Por qué mi padres no me hablaron nunca de ti? - El rostro de Emrys formó una sombría sonrisa.

- Supongo que por esto… - Tomó un trébol y girándolo levemente lo convirtió en una libélula.

- ¡Eres como yo! - Yo estaba emocionado, ya no me sentía solo y no era el único de mi familia con extraños poderes, había alguien más como yo en la familia y mi gusto fue aún mayor al darme cuenta de que ese alguien era mi hermano.

- Somos hechiceros Tobilias, aunque algunos nos llaman magos o brujos. - Se sacudió las manos y respiró profundo. - Y bien Tobilias, ¿qué haces aquí? Según tengo entendido hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿no deberías estar festejando? - Yo no sabía si ponerme a llorar o sorprenderme más, mis padres que habían cuidado de mi desde pequeño (a su muy particular manera pero lo hacían), pasaban por alto mi cumpleaños y cuando lo recordaban discutían todo el día y mi hermano que apenas ese día conocía me hablaba animadamente de un festejo.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Emrys se preocupó al percibir mi tristeza, lo noté en su semblante.

- Emrys… ¿cuenta como festejo que nuestros padres se griten y piensen en la manera de deshacerse de ti? - Emrys entristeció al oír mis palabras. - Eso pensé… - Y sin más me eché a llorar desconsolado. Fue entonces que mi hermano me reconfortó con un fuerte abrazo lo que me sorprendió al instante, mis padres no tenían estos gestos conmigo y una ola de sentimientos encontrados se hizo presente en mi pecho; aun así, yo me sentía seguro y a salvo por primera vez en mi vida.

- Vamos, - me dijo levantándose y ayudándome a levantarme, - tenemos que irnos.

- Estoy seguro que a nuestros padres les sorprenderá verte. - Le dije con una sonrisa.

- No Tobilias, no iremos con nuestros padres. -

- No… entiendo. - La declaración de Emrys me asustó un poco, no sabía qué era lo que planeaba.

- Te llevaré conmigo, de ahora en adelante me encargaré de tu crianza y educación. - Su declaración era firme y segura.

- ¿Y nuestro padres? - Él me miró unos momentos, sacó de su morral una pluma y papel escribió algo en ello, luego de ello silbó al aire y un águila fue a su encuentro.

- Disculpe la molestia, pero requiero que entregue este mensaje a los señores Merlín. - El águila realizó su sonido natural como respuesta y se fue con el mensaje. – Bueno, ahora vámonos. -

- ¿No vas a esperar respuesta? -

- La respuesta la conozco bien, además nuestros padres no quieren verme nuevamente, eso me lo dejaron claro hace mucho tiempo, cuando trataron de quemarme vivo y no pienso esperar a que te ocurra nada parecido o que sigan lastimando tus sentimientos, estarás mejor conmigo, puedes creerme. - Yo sólo asentí y le di la mano a pocos metros de ahí había una carreta con dos caballos esperando por nosotros. Emrys me subió y después de ello el subió y tomó las riendas poniéndonos en marcha hacia un destino desconocido para mi.

- Tobi, quiero… me gustaría que me perdonaras. - Su voz era triste y algo apenada.

- ¿Por qué? -

- Por no haber venido antes por ti. - Me miró con infinita tristeza. - Temí tanto que me rechazaras que no me puse a pensar que tal vez tú podrías estar sufriendo, espero un día puedas perdonarme, por no estar contigo cuando lo necesitaste. -

- Ahora lo estás. - Fue mi más sincera forma de decirle que no había nada que perdonar y comprendí que lo entendió cuando me respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Pero qué tonto! Casi lo olvido. - Sacó de su morral una pequeña cajita con un listón. - Es para ti, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TOBILIAS! -

- ¡GRACIAS! - Yo estaba más que emocionado, mis padres nunca me habían festejado por lo que recibir un regalo era un sueño, un imposible. Al abrir la cajita encontré un extraño dije en forma de óvalo colgado a una cadena de plata, el dije, también de plata tenía unos círculos con marcas extrañas en oro.

- Son runas. - Me explicó Emrys, al ver, observaba los círculos. - Si aprietas un poco el circulo de en medio se abrirá. - Al hacerlo me encontré con un pequeño retrato de Emrys, hecho al óleo. - Espero no te moleste, me tomé la libertad de pedir que la colocaran ahí pensando que así me pudieras tener presente… por si jamás volvía a verte, puedes cambiarlo cuando quieras. -

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Esto es perfecto! Además, así recordare a la primera persona que me dio un obsequio, porque… no será el último, ¿verdad? -

- Claro que no. - Me contestó riendo, en eso observé que además del retrato de Emrys mi relicario tenía algo más.

- Emrys… -

- ¿Si? -

- ¿Qué dice aquí? - Mi pregunta provocó que Emrys detuviera la carreta de una manera muy brusca.

- ¿No sabes leer? - Yo sabía que no sólo era raro para Emrys, también lo era para los aldeanos donde vivía, después de todo mi padre era un importante escriba, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento es negar tímidamente con la cabeza, mi hermano gruñó un poco. - Supongo que papá en lugar de instruirte en su oficio prefería ignorarte, típico de él. – Su tono de voz era molesto, pero me fue muy fácil saber que estaba molesto con papá y no conmigo, suspiró y volvió a echar a andar la carreta. – Bien, eso no es tu culpa, ya arreglaremos ese detalle, lo que dice ahí es: "NUNCA OLVIDES QUE NO ESTAS SOLO." -

FIN DEL FLASH BACK POV TOBIAS ZAND

- Y de algún modo, cumplió su promesa, pues a partir de ese día no me sentía solo y cuando me siento así suelo ver el relicario para recordarlo. - Terminó su relato Tobi quien sujetaba el relicario mencionado mostrando el retrato de Emrys quien se veía joven.

- No sé cómo definir esa historia. - Comentó finalmente Donatelo, tan triste y conmovido por la historia como los demás.

- Complicada, así es como yo la describo, Doni. - Aceptó Tobi, cerrando el relicario y guardándolo dentro de su camisa.

- Tus padres eran unos tontos y unos ignorantes. - Bufó molesto Casey, el había sufrido mucho en las calles pero nunca había sido tratado de esa manera por sus padres. - Al menos al conocerte puedo estar seguro de ello.

- Gracias, Casey. -

- ¿Volviste a ver a tus padres? - Preguntó Rafael, igual o más enojado que su amigo.

- Sólo de vista, fue quince años después de que dejara la aldea e iba de visita, ellos se veían felices en la aldea y yo lo era con mi hermano, así que después de verlos por un breve momento y de lejos, entendí porque Emrys no quería volver a ver a nuestros padres, simplemente no tenía ningún caso abrir viejas heridas y crear nuevas, así sin más me fui y nunca volví a la aldea y mucho menos volví a ver mis padres. -

- Supongo que fue lo mejor. - Rafael no concebía que existieran padres sin escrúpulos a los que no les importara el destino de sus hijos en el día a día con ellos, el había sido criado con cariño por su padre, también era tratado con cariño por su padre, también era estricto con él pero lo hacía por su bien. De pronto se enfocó en Emrys, era verdad él era muy similar a Leonardo, su enfermo y frágil hermano, Leo se había tomado el papel de cuidarlos como si de una madre se tratara, estaba con ellos para todo lo que necesitaran, tal vez Tobi tenía razón, tal vez Emrys si había reencarnado en Leonardo.

- Si quieres, te comparto a mi familia. - La voz de Mickey sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo que compartir? Mickey, no somos objetos. - Se quejó Doni.

- Ya lo sé, pero la otra palabra era adopción y no quería que me tacharan de mal hermano. - Doni se tapo la cara con las manos, Rafa negó con una sonrisa mientras que Casey y Tobi reían por la ocurrencia del menor de los quelonios.

- Gracias Mickey, pero no creo que eso sea necesario. -

- ¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro que el maestro Splinter te va a querer mucho, a Leo no le molestara hacer un cuartito más en su corazoncito, Doni de seguro encontrará temas aburridos que hablar contigo, he visto que llevas una buena relación con Rafita lo que apoyaría mucho a Leo y evitaría muchas peleas y yo entraría a alguien más que me defendiera de su ira cuando quiera matarme. -

- Aun así… -

- Acepta Tobi, antes de que Mickey diga algo más, que me obligue a recordar que los protejo y termine torciéndole el cuello. - Rafa mostraba una obscura y asesina sonrisa debido a los comentarios de su hermanito.

- Muy bien, acepto. - Respondió al ofrecimiento del menor con una sonrisa, ésta cambió al verse cerca del museo. - Ya llegamos. - Al frente de la pared que escondía la entrada secreta al museo y con una mirada seria, Tobi esperaba que ese mago misterioso no fuera quien creía o de lo contrario… muy probablemente no podría contenerse…

...

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Por lo pronto aquí van algunas notas sobre Merlín, el hermano de Tobi según mi fic. Se cuenta entre muchas cosas que Merlín era hijo del diablo debido a que la madre de Merlín no dejaba una luz encendida en casa y hubo una profanación de la cual nuestro mago nació, he aquí donde saque la famosa pelea que vieron en este fic, pero ésta solo es una versión, se dice que desde pequeño su modo de hablar era sabio y que él podía hablar con los animales así como manejar los cuatro elementos y que era amigo de hadas, dragones y otros seres mitológicos, él decidió el curso de su vida. Esperando sus criticas espero no demorarme demasiado con el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
